Misconceptions
by HoshiHikari
Summary: Tom Riddle regained his body at the end of Harry’s second year. Sirius escaped Azkaban a month before the wizardry world realized it. When the past begins to resurface and the dead begin to reappear, Harry begins to realize that nothing is as it appears
1. Loss of Innocence

**Misconception **

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP

**Summary: **Tom Riddle regained his body at the end of Harry's second year. Sirius escaped Azkaban a month before the wizardry world realized it. When the past begins to resurface and the dead begin to reappear, Harry begins to realize that nothing is as it appears. Sirius struggles to prove his innocence to Harry while trying to save all the innocence that the boy has lost.

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out. In addition, the timeline of the Rowling's book have been altered to fit the premises of this fanfic.

**Chapter 1 Loss of Innocence**

Coldness. Icy, blood-freezing coldness pierced his body, his mind, and his soul. They were here, they were back, and they were restlessly waiting. He could tell, he had learned to tell for it was a means of survival. Thirteen years of living side by side these happy-thought sucking creatures had taught him much, enough to keep him alive, sane, and alert. Dementors, the world had called them that, these creatures that brought coldness in addition to sucking out every moment of happiness in ones life before driving them insane. It had worked, it had always worked, there was no exception, no exception but him.

It wasn't a surprise really. He was always the exception. He was the outcast of his family. He was the exceptional Gryffindor in a full-blown Syltherin line. He was a friend with a Potter, a werewolf and an unregistered animagus. He was charged with murder without trial for a crime he did not commit, at least hadn't meant to commit. It was a mistake, and he regretted it deeply. He was the godfather of the Boy-whose-life-he-had-ruined-completely-and-would-deserve-to-hate-him-for-it. At least the boy's thoughts would be justifiable if it were true. However it was not. He was an innocent man in prison. Of course the boy wouldn't know that, no one but himself knew, and the day the truth would be revealed was the only thought that kept him sane. His only defense against the dementors wasn't a happy thought, but it was a thought, and it was what held him together. Of course, that and his illegal secret.

By now, the dementors were outside his cell. In an instant, the man in the cell wasn't there anymore and a large black dog took its place. The dog huddled in the far corner of the cell and waited patiently for this to be over. To his surprise, the dementors had not crowded around his cell. Instead they were gathered at least ten feet away.

_That doesn't make sense! I'm in the highest security Azkaban cell there is; there isn't anything else alive here. So why are they gathered as though new prey had arrived. Too bad I can't see pass the small openings at the bottom of the cell, the ones that were left for air to flow through, otherwise I would be able to find out. _

Still for one reason or another, he felt uneasy. Taking in a deep breath, he smelled a familiar scent, which he could not quite place what it belonged to. As he took in more breaths, he realized that the scent was getting closer and closer. At the same time, he also felt the dementors approaching closer and closer as though following whatever it was that he smelled. The dog huddled in the far corner of his cell and waited for both the dementors and the smell to retreat, his head resting on the floor. Unfortunately for him, neither of the mentioned went away, but only grew stronger.

He drew back further as his other form was beginning to be penetrated by the dementors. Even in this form, he began to come in and out of consciousness due to the overly long stay of his guests. At last he couldn't resist and darkness fell upon him. The last thing he saw was a small creature speed through the cracks of his cell.

* * *

Dark clouds hovered above the gathered group. No one seemed to care as his or her hearts were represented by the sky. It only seemed right that the world cried for the loss of an innocent.

"We are gathered here today," an old man dressed in black, his white hair and beard causing a drastic contrast to his outfit spoke softly, " on the 1st of July to mourn for the lost of an innocent child, a murdered innocent child, deliberately stolen and snatched from our hearts. We are gathered at the funeral of young Ginevra Weasley…"

It wasn't difficult to block out the headmaster's speech as his mind was somewhere else. In fact, there were so many distractions that he wondered how anyone could stay focus.

"_Ginny!" he muttered, sprinting up to her and dropping to his knees. "Ginny—don't be dead—please don't be dead--" He flung his wand aside, grabbed Ginny's shoulders, and turned her over. Her face was white as marble, and as cold, yet her eyes were dead, so she wasn't Petrified. But she must be—_

"_Ginny, please wake up," he muttered desperately, shaking her. Ginny's head lolled hopelessly from side to side. _

"_She won't wake." Said a soft voice._

That was it that had been the beginning of his nightmares.

"Harry?"

He looked up at that, before quickly averting his eyes from his best friend. His best mate, Ron Weasley was peering down at him with swollen eyes.

"Are you alright mate?"

Harry nodded vigorously, not trusting his voice. After all what right did he have to say he wasn't and make the others worry about him, when in fact they all weren't all right and he was the cause of it. He didn't deserve any of the Weasley's hospitality, or anyone else's for that matter, especially since he had let it happen, he had killed his best friend's sister. It was his fault that she was dead.

A hand squeezed his, and he looked up to see his other best friend, Hermione Granger, forcefully giving him her best smile.

"It wasn't your fault," she whispered, knowingly.

'It wasn't my fault.' He had repeated that line over and over again to himself, yet he had a difficult time believing it. It was his fault, he was guilty. He should have died to protect her, but instead had chosen to listen to the monster talk, suddenly fascinated by how similar they were.

"_I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. We even look something alike…"_

Now, not only had that cost Ginny's life, but it also had brought back the Dark Lord—a fact that the had withheld from the wizardry world.

_Though no one has said anything, I'm sure they blame me. I was there I didn't do anything. I'm their bloody boy-who-lived, their savior and I didn't do anything. What would they think of me if I had told them the truth, the real reason why the youngest Weasley died? Would they understand or would they further blame me for once again setting the Dark Lord on them?_

A look to his right, at the parents of the girl whose body wasn't there to be buried, confirmed his suspicions. Arthur Weasley was holding onto a hysterical Molly. Both looked so fragile that the news of the Dark Lord's return would have broken them. As he looked around he noticed how true this was for everyone else that was present.

At last polite clapping echoed, and Harry noticed that the man giving the speech, Albus Dumbledore, had finished and was leaving the stage. An elderly woman took his place instead, giving yet another speech.

Harry's eyes briefly connected with the headmaster of Hogwarts. He barely held it for a second before turning away. That man was someone he would have to be cautious around, to avoid. For one reason or another, after being interrogated about the Chamber of Secrets, he had gotten the strangest feeling that Albus was more then he appeared.

_No, what am I thinking? That's Tom's influence. _

He sighed defeated, turning his attention back to the front of the stage. This was going to be a long procession.

* * *

Slowly the dog regained consciousness. The dementors had come and gone; yet the smell was still there. In fact the smell was so close that he was sure whatever it was, resided within in the same cell. Standing up, he decided to sniff out whatever it was that was bothering him. Closing his eyes, he perked up his ears and nose. As he stalked about, he could hear subtle breathing and an increase in the scent. At last when he thought that he had located the smell, he opened his eyes.

Pain, betrayal, and most of all anger rushed through him. His emotions flared as he stared at an unconscious rat, one that he would never forget. Changing back to his human form, the man snatched up the creature and closed his hands around it, squeezing it's neck.

_At last justice is served. At last I am able to commit the crime that I have been imprisoned for!_

To his surprise, instead of dying, the rat began to squirm, suddenly awake from the shortness of breath. The rat's eyes flared open and upon seeing the man before it, gave and undignified squeak before trying to escape.

"Well seeing now that you're awake, might as well have a little chat." The man's voice croaked as he spoke. "Transform!" he demanded harshly. To emphasize his point, he continued to torture the rat, until at last the creature complied.

A short man plump man stood where the rat had been, staring at the towering figure before him.

"Si…Si…Sirius…my old, my old friend" The former man squeaked, trying to remain calm.

"Pettigrew," the man, Sirius acknowledge, spitting out the name. "Fancy seeing you in Azkaban, where you belong!"

"I—I don't know what you're talking about, Sirius…" he tried again.

"You killed James and Lily Potter!" Sirius boomed, his words echoing through the empty floor. "You sold the Potters to Voldemort!"

At this Pettigrew winced. He tried to open his mouth but no words came out. He backed away from the other as though it could protect him.

"You sentenced an innocent man to a life time in prison!"

"I—I—didn't know…" Pettigrew tried to defend himself. "I, I, he just wanted the boy. He promised, he promised to leave James and Lily alone."

"Voldemort never keeps his promises!" Sirius continued. "How thick can you get, Wormtail?"

Pettigrew winced again, either at the name or for the deeds he did not deny.

"The dark lord was only after the boy. I—I wouldn't have done it if I knew I would be putting my friends in danger!"

Sirius laughed hard.

"Friends? If we were your friends, then you would have died then betray us. You should have died as any of us would have done for you!" He paused to catch his breath. "How dare you bring Harry into this! He was just a baby, an innocent boy!"

"He was tearing our friendship apart!" Wormtail started. "It was always Harry this and Harry that…"

"You tore our friendship apart!" Sirius breathed. With one quick stride, he once again closed the distance between them. Picking the man up he shook him furiously by his collar. He stopped when the shorter man's wand, a few wooden dolls and a bottle of thick dark mud fell to the ground. Dropping the man, Sirius picked up the newly acquired items. It took only a minute before he pieced them together.

"Once a dark wizard, always a dark wizard." Sirius breathed as he watched Pettigrew shuffle before him. "Don't you agree Peter?"

The next time, Sirius spoke, he was calm and composed.

"Looks like you better stay here. Failing Voldemort's missions are unacceptable."

Peter's eyes widened.

"How did you know…?"

"he returned?" Sirius asked casually. He picked out a loose hair and dumped it into the bottle of mud. "Well you never did do anything without seeing a benefit to it. Thus you would not have attempted a rescue mission without being ordered to. As for the whole disappear for good crap, I never believed it, I'm not a Black for nothing."

He shoved the bottle in front of Peter.

"Unfortunately for you, not only have you messed up on your mission, you have also aided in my unannounced escape." He unclamped the other's mouth, pouring the substance in, before clamping it shut. Using his other hand, he held the man's nose.

"Now you either die, or you swallow. Neither option is good for you. I'm guessing the latter as you are a coward and are afraid of everything, even though death maybe a better choice."

Peter Pettigrew, as predicted by Sirius Black, swallowed the substance.

* * *

"Harry, my boy, may I speak with you?" Harry turned around to see Dumbledore before him. The procession was over, and people were leaving. He was waiting for the Weasley's to take him back to the Durselys. Before Harry could answer, the old man had continued.

"How are you feeling?" the older man asked gently. "I know this is hard for you, after all you were the only one who witnessed her death. The impact should have been worst towards you. I hope you aren't blaming yourself."

"I…I…I'm fine." He managed to stutter out.

"Are you sure Harry?" before adding, "You look awfully tired."

Harry shifted uncomfortably below the penetrating stare he should have been used to be now. The stare that he had seen Dumbledore use on Tom.

"I am fine, just exhausted headmaster."

"_Harry, Harry, Harry, what have you done? You killed her!" Tom Riddle laughed. _

_Harry sobbed miserably. _

"_You, you, you," but no words came out. _

"_You're guilty Harry, guilty!" he paused. "You may try to deny it, and even if the entire world believes it true, Dumbleodre won't! Dumbledore saw right through me, he'll see right through you!" Riddle laughed insanely, before bidding his farewell._

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked again. "You haven't spoken much on the subject matter…."

"I'm fine!" Harry said, slightly harsher then usual.

Albus opened his mouth again, however before he could speak, Molly had come over to get Harry. Without another word, Harry hastily left the headmaster, glad that he was away from the older man.

* * *

Immediately, Peter's appearance changed drastically.

"Permanent Polyjuice Potion" Sirius said triumphantly to his double. "Now when my escape goes into action, it would indeed be flawless. No one, absolutely no one would suspect a thing!"

That night, after making the proper perpetrations, Sirius Black became the first to break out of Azkaban without the world knowing any wiser.

* * *

It's been a while, but here's a new fic! This is one is going to focus on Harry and Sirius. The story takes place right before Harry's third year and continues on. As it can be easily seen, the original plotline has been altered! Please **Review!**


	2. Armed and Dangerous

**Misconception **

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP

**Summary: **Tom Riddle regained his body at the end of Harry's second year. Sirius escaped Azkaban a month before the wizardry world realized it. When the past begins to resurface and the dead begin to reappear, Harry begins to realize that nothing is as it appears. Sirius struggles to prove his innocence to Harry while trying to save all the innocence that the boy has lost.

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out. In addition, the timeline of the Rowling's book have been altered to fit the premises of this fanfic.

**Chapter 2 Armed and Dangerous**

He stared emotionlessly out of the window. Three weeks, for three full weeks, he had seen an abnormally large, black dog around Privit Drive. With each encounter, he had been left with horrible luck. He had now believed that the dog brought bad luck. Now, said dog was in the bushes, staring up at him. He sighed, defeated, wondering what misfortunate it would bring him today.

"BOY!"

Harry stood up with a start. Without thinking he rushed down the stairs and joined his relatives.

Harry sat down tiredly between Aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley. Neither paid any attention to him as he helped himself to some toast. Both his relatives' attention was glued to the television.

"You're late" his uncle commented.

Harry was about to return his comment when he noticed how his uncle's attention, as was the rest of his family was watching television with rapt attention. The man wasn't as angry as he usually sounds.

"…The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately."

"No need to tell us _he's_ no good," Uncle Vernon commented, as he stood up from breakfast, staring at the television, which now had a picture of Black plastered on it.

"Well I'll better be off. Marge's train arrives in an hour."

"Alright," Petunia answered distracted, her eyes still fixed on the screen. The name Black had sounded awfully familiar. Was it someone who had once been her neighbor and she had gossiped about him? She couldn't quite remember. However, the more she stared at the last photo of Black taken before his escape, she was sure she had known this person sometime or another. Perhaps a childhood friend?

"and you Boy," Vernon addressed. "Remember, no funny business or I won't sign that bloody forms of yours."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry said. "I'll stay out of sight until my presence is required, which is only at meal times."

"Correct, now make sure you're far from here by the time we return, understand?"

"Understood."

With that, Uncle Vernon left. Harry too stood up and headed for his room, only pausing once to study his family.

"Aunt Petunia, are you alright?" he voiced his concern.

His aunt did not reply as her face took on the glazed expression of being far, far away, lost in her own world.

* * *

Uncle Vernon froze between the steps of his house and his car. There it was again, the feeling that he was being watched. Turning towards the South, he spotted his discomfort.

"You, get out, go!" he cried at a large black dog that he had continually seen for the past weeks. It wasn't just the size that made the creature seem unusual. Instead it was the fact that he somehow felt the dog understood him, but purposely disobeyed him, taunt him. It reminded him of the cat that he have seen right before Harry went to Hogwarts.

"Get out!" he bellowed, waving a fist in anger. He didn't dare approach the unnatural creature, yet he wasn't going to feel inferior to a dog. Thus using his frantic gestures, he made it safely to his car, before speeding away.

The dog watched the car leave before turning its attention back onto the house, precisely the second floor window, which showed a boy with messy black hair, engrossed in a photo. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted something flutter. He turned and saw a barn owl fly into the object of his interest's window, in broad daylight, as though it was a natural occurrence.

* * *

Harry stared at the framed picture of his parents dancing in the snow. Sitting on his bed, he couldn't help but smile down at the lovely couple. If only they were alive, then his life would be so different. Watching the photograph, he would dream of faceless people and nameless voices celebrating Christmas with him, by an open fire, laughing and crying all at once. Sometimes his imagination grew so wild that he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or viewing a memory.

A sudden peck on his palm brought him out of his dream. Crying out in pain, he turned to see an owl sitting beside his bed, holding a letter and the Prophet out for him. He frowned slightly as he glimpse at the wizardry paper.

_This owl must be lost. I don't receive the paper. My uncle would kill me if he found out I was communicating with that world. _

Still he was curious, and so he took the letter from the owl, hopping that he could see who it was addressed to and then point out the owl's mistake. However, his frowned deepen as he spotted his name on the front. Turning the owl over, he saw the Hogwarts seal.

M_y Hogwarts and Hogsmade letter arrived already. What could this be? Could this be a correction, perhaps one in regards to Hogsmade. Perhaps they realized I'm an orphan and it would unfair to exclude me from this trip?_

His hopes were crushed when he read the letter.

_Harry, _

_How are you? I hope you are doing better then you have let on. You do know that my doors are always open to you. Always. You seem to have forgotten that, and thus I would like to remind you again. If you wish to share your experiences regarding Miss. Weasley and the Chamber of Secerts or anything for that matter, I'll always be there to listen, to help and guide you. Remember that. _

_Now, down to busy. It saddens me to notify you of another unfortunate event. It already seems your life has taken a dark and unhealthy turn, yet I must continue to add address a matter of utmost importance. _

_Harry, for the rest of the summer you are not allowed to leave your relatives house. Before you protest and rebel, I must be given the chance to explain my reasons. I know you don't like Number 4, however, it is the only place that can assure your safety. Under no circumstances are you to leave. The world is too dangerous and changing rapidly as you continue reading. I do not wish you to be cross in the unnecessary cross fire. _

_Now you are a bright wizard. I am sure you can draw your own conclusions and the correct one for that matter. I shall say no more. Please read the attached article. Everything shall be clear then. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry practically tore the Daily Prophet from the owl's claws. Disregarding the poor creature, he had left spinning in circles from his harsh grip, he stared down at clipping. His heart skipped a beat at what he saw.

Right in front, was a picture of the convict that he had just seen on television.

_Massive Azkaban breakout: Black and fellow Death Eaters escaped!_

_Sirius Black, ringleader and previously second in command to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has lead fellow Death Eaters to escape from the wizardry prison, Azkaban. A feat previously impossible, Black has baffled the Wizardry world. _

"_We do not know how he did it." Cornelius Fudge, current Minster of Magic stated. "After his confession last Friday, he and his fellow Death Eaters disappeared right between our nose. We even had the Dementor's kiss set for today, but it is obvious he left as early as Monday, leaving no traces behind."_

_The confession, referred by the Minister occurred last Friday, when he had demanded the Minister's presence to no one in particular. The Auror's had heard and had reported it. The Minister had complied only to be surprised by the confession._

"_He admitted to being second to the Dark Lord and that he enjoyed his position. In fact he boasted how now that the Dark Lord was dead, he would become the new one." Fudge had said, when asked about the confession. "Still the most horrifying confession was the one that sent him to prison. He enjoyed it, boasted about the fifteen deaths in his final showdown."_

_The deaths, the Minister has so kindly reminded of the world is that of the Potter and thirteen lives who accompanied them._

Here Harry's heart leapt to another level as he connected the two. Sirius Black was his parent's murderer. Chills ran down his spine as he spared the photo of the convict a glance. He tried to suppress the anger that rose from the pit of his stomach. This man was the very reason why his life was miserable. His fingers shook as he continued reading.

"_Thirteen years ago, on Halloween, Lord Voldemort was sent to Codric Hallow where James and Lily resided." Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts confirmed. "Sirius Black had betrayed them to Voldemort in the name of fame, power and glory. He had been James' best friend. James had trusted him with his life, yet he sold the Potter's to Voldemort and in the process killed another friend—Peter Pettigrew—and thirteen other innocent lives."_

Harry couldn't continue reading. He didn't need to. He had read his life story numerous times already. He crumpled the paper and threw it on the floor. Emotions that he couldn't comprehend were erupting from the pit of his stomach. Anger, hatred, betrayal, he felt everything

"You betrayed them. Why? You were their best friends! You were my parent's best friends! They trusted you Black!" he whispered as loud as his dared. "Why! Why! Why!"

* * *

"It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out." Marge was saying

Harry scoffed, she was starting to sound like Lucius Malfoy.

"Now I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia, but your sister was a bad egg."

_Your mother was a bad egg, _was what Harry heard. He took in deep breaths as he tried to calm down.

"This Potter," Aunt Marge continued, "you never told me what he did?"

"He—he didn't work," said Uncle Vernon hastily.

"As I expected!"

Harry was counting to ten trying to breath.

"A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who--"

"He was not." Harry said quietly.

Immediately talk around him ceased. Everyone was quiet.

"Go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents aren't you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash (drunk I expect)--"

Marge didn't get to finish her line.

"They did not die in a car crash!" Harry bellowed. By now he was shaking with uncontrolled fury. The lights were flickering and the glasses and tableware were shattering. Aunt Marge was the only one oblivious of the change as she continued nastily.

"Oh I heard all about it. It's history, its legend!" Marge continued. "The Potters were at a party when James had a fight with his best friend. It was rumored that during the drive home, his friend, what's-his-name, ah yes, Black, went off and purposely killed them in a car accident"

Harry's face was livid. His aunt had a triumphant smirked edged on her features.

"Ah, yes Vernon, that's where Black's name was. The convict that broke out of prison? Yes, that's right, he was probably imprisoned for the Potter's deaths!" She then looked Harry in the eye before adding. "Now he's out to get the boy."

Before anyone could stop him, Harry had launched himself at Aunt Marge, pounding his fist onto her face.

"Take that back!" he cried out. "Take that back!"

By now Vernon was on top of him, trying to drag him off without success. Harry was kicking and screaming. On top of that, his magic was uncontrollable.

"You vile creature."

The words barely left Harry's mouth before Marge began to transform. She screamed in agony as her body shrunk and enlarged in all the wrong areas. Harry let his uncle swing him off, as he stared horrified at what he had done unintentionally.

_Underage magic, I'm screwed. _

"Marge!" Vernon cried. "Marge!"

He spun around in fury as he rounded on his nephew.

"Change her back! Change her back!"

His large fist was wrapped around Harry's neck now, choking him.

"Vernon!" Petunia cried trying to shake her husband off of Harry who was having difficulty breathing. The boy's face was turning blue and his consciousness was thinning. Through his Uncle's shaking, he felt his glasses slip and shatter.

"Potter, change her back! I'll kill you!" he screamed. He spared his sister a glance, shuddering at the unidentifiable creature she had become.

Just then the door to Number 4 sprung open. An angry bark sounded, before Uncle Vernon felt something bite him. The next thing he knew, he felt something hit his back as his wife and son screamed in horror. He tried to turn around but instead fell flat on his back, as though paralyzed. Harry dropped with a flop onto the floor.

Now that his view wasn't blocked from Vernon, he saw a stranger, a blob standing at the doorway. The blob, whatever it was stepped forward and closed the distance between them. As the figure drew nearer, his vision became clearer.

"You!" he screamed out, stunned.

The man laughed harshly.

"Of course it's me. Who do you think it is?" The man cocked his head to his side, grinning madly. He bent down and lifted Harry into his arms.

Harry tried to squirm and resist but it was to no avail. At last the man tired of the resistance, stunned the boy as well.

"If you know what's best for you Muggles, then I suggest you keep your mouths shut about. Do I make myself clear?" he asked as he paused at the doorway.

Dudley managed to nod weakly which was good enough for the intruder.

"I'll be taking Harry now. Good day." With that, the man disappeared with the boy in his arms.

Minutes later, with the arrival of aurors, the wizardry world panic as they discovered their savior Harry Potter was now in the arms of their enemy, Sirius Black, better known as the Dark Lord.

* * *

Here's chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please **Review**! 


	3. Trust

Misconception 

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP

**Summary: **Tom Riddle regained his body at the end of Harry's second year. Sirius escaped Azkaban a month before the wizardry world realized it. When the past begins to resurface and the dead begin to reappear, Harry begins to realize that nothing is as it appears. Sirius struggles to prove his innocence to Harry while trying to save all the innocence that the boy has lost.

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out. In addition, the timeline of the Rowling's book have been altered to fit the premises of this fanfic.

**Chapter 3 Trust**

Harry Potter's mind was buzzing. He just couldn't believe how horrible his luck could get. Just when he had thought that Vernon would sign his Hogsmade form tomorrow, once he came back from seeing Marge off at the airport, everything had changed. Now with the use of underage magic, though he was sure his aunt deserved it, the ministry would be after him. If he had not been kidnapped, he probably would be off to Azkaban for his breach of the magical system.

Kidnapped. The word brought reality back into his life. He shuddered internally at his current situation. Here he was, when everything couldn't get any worst, his parent's best friend and murderer and now his executioner kidnapped him. He wondered why he was still alive, when his kidnapper, Sirius Black the proclaimed dark lord hadn't hesitated to kill before. Perhaps now that he had his own minions, Black wouldn't want to dirty his hands with his blood? But then again, he, Harry Potter was the very reason why Voldemort was gone, wouldn't Black want to personally avenge his master?

Thud! Harry fell flat on his back. He gave a groan before turning his head up to glare at the man who was standing at least 5 feet away from him.

_Wait, I can move? When did that happen?_

He quickly scrabbled to his feet and backed away from the man.

Sirius watched silently, amused at how the boy's eyes darted to look for an exit around the shack he had brought them to. As he studied the boy furthered, he noticed how the boy's eyes occasionally darted to his wand before going back to take in the empty surrounding. Once in a while, both of their eyes locked and to Sirius' shock, he saw anger, hatred, fear and many other emotions he could not properly put a finger on.

"Harry," Sirius tried softly. "Harry" he tried again.

The boy made no sign that he heard his name being called.

"Harry, please calm down. There's no way you can escape, so I suggest you forgo that thought." He paused. "Besides, why are you acting as though I'll hurt you? You know you're safe…." He trailed off, when he realized something. "You read the prophet." He whispered quietly. "You believe in the prophet…"

Harry froze before swirling around to face him.

"and so I have." He replied coolly. "Today's paper in fact, as Dumbleodre kindly made me aware of the circumstances…."

Sirius eyes narrowed.

"and did Albus say anything else…" he hesitated, but stopped midway. He suddenly realized that he was the only one aside from Peter who knew the truth.

"He doesn't need to, I drew a clear conclusion myself." Harry shot back. "You killed my parents, and now you're here to kill me. What I don't understand is why I'm still speaking with you and not dead? Is that how the mind of psychopaths work, that they like to torture their prey until they rather die?"

Sirius flinched as he thought of his cousin Bellatrix and how he was being compared to her.

"I won't deny that I killed James and Lily Potter." His voice cracked as he spoke. "and I won't deny that I had come after you Harry," he saw Harry flinch as he spoke the words and confirmed the young boy's fears. "However I assure you, I am not a psychopath and very sane, even after my unfortunate imprisonment in Azkaban…"

Sirius could tell Harry wasn't paying attention to him, but his wand that was pointed at the ground. It seemed that the boy was focused on the physical aspects of the situation.

"Look Harry, if I wanted you dead, you would be. If I really was the Dark Lord as the paper claims, not only would you be gone, but everyone within 100 miles would be as well. Now since it is quite apparent that you and everyone within 100 miles of you are alive, clearly that isn't my motive. I rather have a living godson then a dead one."

Harry didn't respond. Somehow he realizes the truth of the words, yet he wasn't willing to accept it. The part about being Sirius' godson was automatically dismissed, however the implied part that Harry would be more useful to him alive then dead, sent chills throughout his body.

"Harry, I don't ask for your forgiveness, nor am I asking a second chance," Sirius continued. "all I'm asking for is for you to sit and hear me out until the end." He looked the boy straight in his eyes. Slowly he switched the handle of his wand around and handed it towards Harry.

"Here, you can have my wand. If in the end you still believe I am an insane lunatic fabricating stories, you may have your revenge. Someone may die today, and that someone is not you, Harry. You, only you have the right to decide my fate."

Slowly the boy reached out his hand and took the offered wand. Gripping it tightly, he kept a steady aim at the man before him.

"Your parents and I went to Hogwarts together." Sirius began. "We were in the same year, and house, Gryffindor, along with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." Sirius stopped as he spit out the last name. "Have you heard of either of them?"

"only Peter, he was in the paper, you killed him…."

"I wish I did," Sirius murmured softly to himself so that the other did not hear.

"Well, James, Remus and Peter were my best friends in school." Sirius continued. "We were infamous pranksters under the name of the Marauders."

Harry's face remained blank.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of us?" Sirius asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Well, we were really close and we all had a nickname of sorts…"

"Hang on, what about my mother? Weren't my parents friends?"

Sirius chuckled.

"Let's just say James and Lily didn't really get along until the seventh year. Just exactly how James finally seceded is a complete mystery. Let's just say we were jerks as teenagers and pulled off some horrible jokes on Snivillus."

"Who?"

"Severus"

"Snape?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"He teaches Potions at Hogwarts" Harry explained. He didn't know why, but now that Sirius began telling his story, he suddenly became very fascinated and the fact that he was in a room with a murderer almost floated out of his mind. Almost.

"Lily didn't like how we treated him, prank him. James on the other hand was madly in love with her and I suppose in the end he eventually stop with the pranks on Snivillus and the others which might have helped bring them together." Here Sirius shrugged. "but anyways, back to the beginning of the story."

"For the first three years at Hogwarts, we were living in heaven. Even Voldemort's grip didn't diminish our happiness. He was still raising and still recruiting. It wouldn't be until our fifth year until his reign of terror really took hold. "

Harry nodded to show that he was listening.

"At this time, spring break to be precise, we finally unearthed a secret from Remus. You see, ever since we knew him, there were certain times of the month when he was ill, certain nights when he wasn't in the dorms. He was withdrawn at times and kept making many excuses for his odd behavior, even when we all knew he was lying. As I was saying, at this time, Voldemort was recruiting and because of his strange behavior, we thought he had turned dark."

Harry took in a deep breath.

_Oh great, now he's going to blame this Lupin fellow for influencing him to go dark as well._

"But it turns out our assumptions were false. We had confronted our friend and found out something worst then going dark and joining Voldemort." He stopped before breathing out the next line. "Remus Lupin is a werewolf."

Harry's mouth dropped open, while his eyes widened in fear or surprise, Sirius could not tell.

"Werewolves? You mean those creatures exist?"

"They are not creatures Harry." Sirius corrected. "They are just as human as you or I. As far as I see it, he's more human then any of those Death Eaters—Voldemort's followers, and Voldemort himself. As far as I see it, they deserve the same rights that everyone else has, but don't get."

"Oh" was the only response.

"Instead of abandoning our furry friend, we decided to help him instead. We became illegal animagus."

"Ani-what?"

"Animagus." Sirius repeated. "It's when a person willingly transforms physically into another creature, but keeps his or her own mind. This is a dangerous process and illegal too, but we did it anyways. It's useful, on more then one levels."

"Illegal" Harry breathed. He could easily see why they would want that to be kept a secret.

"Of course, citizens are required to register their form, but you can say not many do."

"What kind of creature do you change into?"

"Depends on the person. Don't really know until it happens. Although I'll say it takes the form of the individual's personality." He then added, seeing the question written on the other's face. "I'm a dog, James was a stag, and Peter's a rat."

An image of the dog that he had been constantly seeing flashed through his head.

"We used our talent to stay with Remus during full moons. Werewolves are only dangerous to humans. We had many wild and memorable adventures then. On the nights of the full moon after we succeeded in our transformations, Remus was in less pain and kept parts of his human mind."

Harry sucked in his breath as Sirius continued describing these rare and magical nights along with other adventures. He even learned of the Whopping willow and the Marauder's map. It felt so real that he felt he was there himself. He could clearly see each person's face and action as though he was watching a Muggle film, except that he was part of it.

"and then reality struck." Sirius stated. Harry suddenly felt chills form on the back of his neck. He was harshly pulled back from those short and wonderful Marauder years of Hogwarts.

"As I said before, after our fifth year, the world took a horrible spin. Voldemort's powers grew and his followers expanded. These were dark days. No one knew who to trust and no one was safe. At the end of our sixth year, war officially broke out and Albus Dumbledore led the Order of the Pheonix, a secret organization that fights Death Eaters and Voldemort, into battle."

Sirius spent even more time describing the dark years and especially the fear that griped the world.

"Shortly after we left Hogwarts, James and Lily married and had you. James being an auror, and Lily a healer, had somehow made it onto Voldemort's top 10 enemies. I still don't know why he went after the Potters. My speculation is that it has to do with you."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. A hand rose and he tried to flatten the hair that covered the scar on his forehead. Although Sirius didn't sound like he was accusing Harry for his parent's death, it made him very uncomfortable.

"I'm not blaming you Harry, but it's just my speculation."

Harry didn't say anything.

"You have heard of the Longbottoms?"

"Neville?"

"Yes, I believe that's what their son was called." Sirius murmured. "Frank and Alice's child."

"Neville never speaks of his parents. I only know he lives with his grandmother."

"The Longbottons were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange, a mere two months before Halloween."

Harry gave an audible gulp. He didn't need to ask about Halloween.

"Both the Longbottoms and your parents were targeted by Voldemort. Dumbledore sent both families into hiding. However, Lestrange reached the Longbottoms before the Fidelius Charm could be placed. The Order and aurors, reached the Longbottoms just in time to save Neville and captured Bellatrix, her husband Rodolphus, Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jr."

"What is the Fidelius Charm?"

"I knew you would ask that." Sirius nodded. "It's an immensely complex spell involving, the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find—unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak…"

"Voldemort wouldn't find out."

"Correct."

"You were my parent's Secret-Keeper." Harry said stunned.

Sirius bowed his head in Harry's direction. Harry itched to throw a spell at the man, but since he had promised, he would have to wait until his story was over.

"We all knew that someone was leaking information to Voldemort. Dumbledore volunteered, but James insisted I should be the Secret-Keeper. At the time I suspected Remus and I'm sure Remus suspected me. We all overlooked the obvious—Peter."

"But, only you…"

"I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead on me…I'm to blame I know it…The night they died, I 'd arrange to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies…I realized what Peter must have done…what I'd done…"

Chills were crawling all over Harry's body. The wand in his hand was shaking.

"I searched all over for Wormtail—Peter. As the story goes, I found him on a Muggle street the next day. He shouted that I killed Lily and James before I blew him and thirteen Muggles away into smithereens. That was when I was captured and sent to Azkaban, without trial."

Harry nodded. He had read about that in the paper.

"What they don't know is we've switched Secret-Keepers. It was so last minute I didn't get a chance to tell anyone. In reality, that day after Halloween, Peter did shout the words, but he blew up the street before transforming into a rat. He purposely cut off his finger so that there would be a trace that he had been there. That was the most brilliant thing he has done, I'm sure of it."

Harry remained silent. He didn't know what to do, what to say.

_If this is true, then Black is innocent. It's not his fault at all that my parents are dead. He couldn't have known. It was Peter, Wormtail…._

"For thirteen years, I was in Azkaban for a crime I didn't commit. Bearing the thought of being innocent, and using my animagus form and keeping in mind that you were still alive, and that you needed me, I was able to fend off the dementors. As for my escape, it was about a month ago. I had an unexpected visitor, Wormtail. It turned out he was under orders from Voldemort…."

Harry sucked in his breath.

"He's back you know. I don't know when, I don't know how…"

"Yes, I know…" Harry interrupted; suddenly turning his head away from Sirius' gaze and decided to stare at the wall. Sirius might be innocent, but he was guilty on two accounts.

"and he had permanent polyjuice potion. He has my appearance and resided in the cell for a month. Harry you must believe me. It wasn't me who confessed, it wasn't me who broke the Death Eaters out of Azkaban. I had come directly to you and have been watching you for a month." Sirius paused. "My story ends here. You may judge now. I have no proof, but this. You must believe me."

With that, Sirius turned into his animagus form. Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the dog. Slowly, he lowered the pointed wand and gave a small nod.

"Mr. Black, I believe you."

Sirius turned back to his human form, a wide smile hanging from his lips. He walked up and hugged Harry tightly.

"Sirius, call me Sirius."

* * *

Well here is Sirius' side of the truth. Pretty much what happened in Sirius' life since Hogwarts. Remember to Review! 


	4. Chance Meetings

**Misconception **

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP

**Summary: **Tom Riddle regained his body at the end of Harry's second year. Sirius escaped Azkaban a month before the wizardry world realized it. When the past begins to resurface and the dead begin to reappear, Harry begins to realize that nothing is as it appears. Sirius struggles to prove his innocence to Harry while trying to save all the innocence that the boy has lost.

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline written documents 

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out. In addition, the timeline of the Rowling's book have been altered to fit the premises of this fanfic.

**Chapter 4 Chance meetings**

Harry woke up to the smell of fresh baked bread. His stomach gave a loud rumble, betraying his hunger. Slowly he opened his eyes. At first he was confused about his surroundings, before last night came flooding back to him.

"Well looks like I'm not the only one hungry here." A voice said between soft chuckles.

Harry turned his head and found Sirius sitting on the opposite side of the room, biting into French bread while reading a section of the Daily Prophet. The other parts of the newspaper were gathered around him.

"Come here kiddo. It isn't much, but it'll do for breakfast."

Harry stood up, stretched before doing as he was told, sitting across from the other man.

"Sirius, where did you get the food and the paper, when did you get it? I'm sure this place was quite desolate last night."

Sirius frowned slightly before brightening, giving the other a sly smile.

"Mr. Padfoot took a stroll this morning before his little charge was up. He borrowed the food from a nearby bakery and fetched the newspaper that was lying on a chair in the same store. He's been a good puppy and so Mr. Prongslet must reward him."

"Padfoot?" Harry asked curiously. "Prongslet.? Who are..." and then it clicked together and he couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sentence.

"Why Prongslet?"

"Prongs was your father" Sirius muttered softly. "so naturally your parents would call you that. Moony or Remus and I preferred Emeralds."

"Emeralds, I think I like that better." Harry murmured as he took a piece of bread and began to eat. As he did this, he flipped through the papers to see if there was any important news. As much as he hated to admit it, he rather catch up on the Prophet which he knew was 80 percent if not more inaccurate, then know no news at all. He frowned when he saw the front page, eyeing it before eyeing Sirius.

"Harry," Sirius said seriously, as he noticed what Harry was reading. "That article is utterly false."

"I know…but still...who…" he trailed off as he reread the letter.

To the wizardry world:

I am sure by now everyone knows that I have escaped Azkaban. I am sure by now all of you know that Harry Potter is missing. I am sure if any of you have brains can easily piece this information together. However, if not, I will state this clearly. I, Sirius Black, loyalist supporter and right handed man of the Dark Lord (who has never and will never fall), has Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived grasped securely between my finger tips. The boy's fate is mine to decide. Once again with my loyal followers behind me, I shall lead the world successfully into panic and chaos. A new and glorious future shall arise. This time there is no failure, for there is no Chosen one to save the world. Heed this warning and surrender, otherwise face the wrath of the Dark Lord. The fate of each individual now lies within the individuals hands. Either stay with Fudge and Dumbledore and be crushed, or join me in building the perfect nation. The choice is yours.

Decide carefully,

Sirius Black

The Dark Lord

"Voldemort" Sirius replied as if it was the most obvious thing. "and Wormtail."

Harry didn't reply, only nodding in acceptance.

"I'm afraid our lives have been made difficult. Voldemort knows I am not his follower and will never be, and the other side knows me as the Dark Lord. I'm sorry Harry that I've put your life in such crisis."

"I'm sure the only difference you made in my life is bring in a positive figure. It's not your fault that the world is so blind. No matter what you'll always be innocent, as for me I'm a different case. No matter what I do, I will always carry my sins." He whispered bitterly. "Everything is because of me."

"Harry?" Sirius asked uncertainly.

"I was too weak, I couldn't defeat Voldemort when I was one. I'm cold blooded for killing Ginny. I'm dark and evil for reviving the Dark Lord. I…"

"Harry!" Sirius cried out alarmed at what the other was saying. "I'm sure that whatever happened wasn't your fault. Voldemort would have come back another way. If it wasn't Ginny, then it would have been someone else. Don't say you're weak either. You already gave the world thirteen years of peace, and we are grateful for it."

"But I could have prevented it! If…"

"If I had stayed as the secret keeper, then James and Lily would be alive. I wouldn't have gone to Azkaban, and you wouldn't be the Boy-who-lived. If you must see it like that then this is _all_ my fault. Life would have been so different."

"but it isn't, you couldn't have known. We already went through your innocence yesterday!"

"Neither are you at fault, so don't act as though it is!" Sirius retorted.

A silence filled the air as Sirius gave the other a bear hug. When he pulled apart, Harry had a smile graced on his lips.

"Thanks Sirius, you don't know how much that means to me. For the past few months this has been tormenting me and I've been spinning in circles. Yes, I'm still devastated, but I'm sure I'll be better now. It's such a nice change from Dumbledore, he just doesn't understand…so thank you."

"Your welcome Emeralds."

Sirius ruffled his hair.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed as he tried to tilt his head away to no avail. The older man's hand remained and because of Harry's movement, made his hair even messier.

"Ok, that's it, you're asking for it!"

Harry reached up and tugged at the shoulder length mane the other had. For a brief moment, both were messing up the other's hair, Sirius ruffling it, and Harry tugging on it to make the other let go. At last Sirius did let go, however he lost balance at the sudden release. As he fell, he pulled Harry with him, and both tumbled onto the floor. Harry immediately tried to stand up, but stopped as he felt a tug on his sleeve. The tug turned into a jerk and the boy once again fell on the floor, this time onto the Padfoot. Harry scowled at the dog that had a large grin on his face. Before Harry knew it, both of them were wrestling on the floor and Padfoot being larger and stronger had the poor boy pinned down in no time, that stupid grin still present.

"Get of Padfoot! Get off!"

At last a chuckling Sirius complied and the scowl that Harry had previously worn brightened before turning into a gigantic smile. Then in unison, the two burst out laughing.

The two's brief happiness died down abruptly when an owl slammed onto the only window of the hut. They watched the owl in silence as it slid ungracefully down the windowpane and out of view.

"Looks like we're on the move again, kiddo," Sirius said solemnly. "We better get out of here, just in case the owl or the letter is being tracked."

Harry nodded mutely, before saying, "can't you just put a charm around us. We are in a magical world."

"In reality that would work. However I do not have a wand, and even if I did, magic is traceable, and so that can put us in more danger."

"you can perform the Fidelius charm…"

"Yes, I once could, but I'm sure Azkaban has taken away the best of me." Sirius paused. "but I do know some spells that might help, some concealment charms, might I add they are dark magic, as my family is dark."

"but if it can protect us…"

"then I suppose….but I'll still need a wand."

"Then use mine," Harry said. "I'm sure it wouldn't be a surprise. You have me, and you have my wand and as you don't have your own, its no surprise you'll use mine."

"True, but the world doesn't know the truth. They'll think I'm tainting you or something, forcing, or turning you dark."

"It's a gamble I'll have to take. As long as I trust you, that's enough right?"

"Yes, but it's not one I'm willing to take. You don't know how difficult such a black mark would do to your name. Believe me I know…"

Sirius frowned, as he continued to think.

"Maybe we can go to Grimmuald Place," Sirius said slowly, as though taking to himself. "It's a risk, but since it's been abandoned for so long…"

"Where?"

"Black Manor. It's ancient and it already has dark spells protecting it. It might be heavily guarded or there might be no one at all, but whatever the case, inside is safe for only a Black and a person a Black invites may enter."

"Then we should go there, why didn't we go there?"

"I'll have to apparate us, and that requires magic, which in turn notifies everyone else where we are."

"but once we get inside, we're safe, correct?"

"Yes, but it'll be dangerous."

Harry scowled. "Not if one of us is armed and the other invisible. Dad's cloak would come in handy."

"Not if Dumbledore or the ministry confiscated it while going through Privit Drive."

"Let's go back and find out." Harry said before explaining. "My wand and broomstick is under the invisibility cloak which is under a lose floorboard in my room. Unless someone knew, which no one else should, then it should be there. It's not like anyone can see through solid objects."

"Mad-Eye." Sirius grumbled but did not elaborate as Harry seemed quite enthusiastic. He didn't feel like ruining the boy's mood. The owl had done enough damage.

"Come on!" Harry said.

He grabbed Sirius by the arm. Before Sirius could protest, they were outside and he immediately changed into Padfoot. The dog sniffed a bit, made sure they were safe, before heading towards Number 4. Harry followed behind him. As he passed by the window where the owl had dropped the letter, curiosity kicked in. He couldn't help himself but pick up the envelope. Without hesitating, he ripped it open and stared at the unfamiliar handwriting.

Bring my precious to Number 12. I believe we have a bargain to fulfill. 

Harry frowned. He didn't understand a single thing it was saying. All he knew was that it wasn't meant for him. Perhaps it was for Sirius, or perhaps someone else. Whatever the meaning was behind it, it didn't seem threatening and so Harry placed it in his jean pocket, intending to show it to his guardian and point out how they had freaked out over nothing. Having done that, he quickly turned and ran after Padfoot.

The two walked in silence and soon Number 4 came into view again. Harry halted in the middle of the street, bumping into Padfoot as he saw a woman with pink hair, a man with sandy brow hair, another African American and a flaming red hair man on the front lawn, packing what looked like his open trunk. After a little more staring, he recognized Arthur Weasley. What made him gasp was that his wand and cloak were being shoved into his trunk.

_How could they know? It's Arthur, everything would be alright now. All I need to do is explain everything and Sirius would be fine. Arthur is trust worthy, nothing bad can happen. Plus I can sort this mess out. _

"Mr. Weas---" Harry cried out, but was cut off, when a loud, angry bark sounded at his side. Either Arthur had heard him, or the bark had alerted those on Number 4, that they were present, for the man froze and looked up, staring straight at him. For a minute, Mr. Weasley was gaping at him.

"Harry?" he cried out, dropping the cloak and wand. The others immediately looked up.

Before Harry knew it, the sandy brown haired man had pulled out a wand and began firing. A red light shot straight towards Harry, causing him to freeze. The spell scrapped by his side, missing him by inches.

"Are you crazy?" Arthur cried.

The man gave no response as another curse shot out of his wand. The dog next to Harry barked angrily and suddenly Harry knew that the spell wasn't meant for him, but for Sirius. Without thinking, he pushed the dog out of the way. The two rolled to safety. Immediately, Harry wrapped his body as though it was a shield around the dog. He was angry with the man for wanting to hurt Sirius. The man would pay for that. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that his griped loosened and Padfoot escaped running down the block and turning the corner.

"Harry?" Arthur tried again. "Harry, it'll be alright, everything will be fine now."

Harry paid no attention as he glared at the sandy brown haired man, wishing his glare could harm the other, while the said man was staring off at the corner where Padfoot had disappeared. Harry was sure that if it wasn't for the pink haired woman who clutched the said man's hand, the man would have chased after the dog.

"Harry?" Arthur tried again, taking a cautious step closer.

Harry looked at him, before turning to look at each of the others, skipping the sandy brown haired man whom he already had an enormous dislike for.

"Where's Black?" the African man asked, interrupting Arthur.

"Kinsley please," the pink haired woman said. "Can't you see the boy's in trauma, that can be asked later."

"Where's Bla—" Kingsley interrupted, only that he never finished. The group watched stunned and the man fell flat on his face, stiff and frozen. The others hurled around, pulling out their wands as they stared at their target who held Harry's wand in his right hand and cloak in his left.

"Sirius!" Harry cared out, shocked that the man came back. He had been glad that Sirius left. He had made a mistake in calling for Mr. Weasley. "Why did you…"

"I'm not leaving you _Emeralds_," he stressed the word, putting much emphasis on it as he glared at the sandy brown haired man. "Not with these bastards." He then took in a deep breath and stood straighter, as though challenging the others.

"At least with the enemy you know what to expect, you don't know what to expect with your friends."

The man with the sandy brown hair took a step towards Sirius, heaved himself up and tried to look intimidating. Sirius only smirked.

"For taking such wonderful care of Harry during my untimely absence, I have already repaid you lot by sparing the man's life. Now, if you'll excuse us, we must be on our way, unless of course you'll like to join us on my mission to justice. What do you say my old _friend_. Just like old times. You, me and Harry, just the three of us…"

The man growled inhumanely.

"How dare you!"

He made a move to strike Sirius, only missing when Sirius sidestepped and then disappeared. Harry who been watching this, suddenly felt a pair of hands grab onto him. He gave a cry of surprise. As the others turned towards him, Harry felt a strange feeling of being separated into smaller pieces. Before he knew it, Number 4 disappeared from his vision.

"Damn it!" Arthur cried out. "He escaped again!"

"No, perhaps not." The sandy brown haired man said. He had stalked the area, sniffing the air, bending down to exam the scene again, before picking up a piece of paper.

"We shall pay a visit to Number 12 Grimmuald place."

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see himself standing in front of an old crummy looking building, with crummy walls. He looked around and saw Sirius standing next to him.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"This is Number 12 Grimmuald Place."

_Number 12, like the note the owl sent? So it was meant for Sirius. Perhaps he knew about it already?_

Harry unconsciously fingered his pocket, only to find nothing.

"Sirius…"

"Later Harry, inside. Remember what I said about…"

"Yes, yes…but…"

Sirius had walked up to the doorway. Carefully he touched the doorknob and pushed forward. At first nothing happened, and then the door gave a squeak and it moved inward.

"I, Sirius Black, allow my godson, Harry James Potter, to step freely and do as he pleases when inside the great and noble house of Black."

He gestured at Harry, who slowly stepped forward and into the house. The moment he stepped through and into the darkened house, the door slammed shut behind him. Harry clearly heard a locking spell. Before he knew it, his scar burst into pain, so that he had to clutch it with one hand.

"Sirius, something's not right."

_My head hurts like hell. _

"Sirius, maybe we should get out of here. My head hurts like hell. Pain in scar…."

He didn't get to finish as a sudden burst of light filled the room. Harry gave a shriek of horror at what he saw. Lined against the walls and surrounding them were hooded figures in black with white masks. Standing in the middle, only a few feet before Harry was a man with blood red eyes.

"Hello Harry, how nice of you to drop by." Tom Riddle mocked. He then turned to Sirius.

"Well done Black, Lord Voldemort gives his gratitude. You are indeed my most loyal Death Eater."

* * *

Chapter 4 done! So this chap takes another spin. It might be confusing, but all will be explained! **Review**! 


	5. Number 12 Grimmuald Place

**Misconception **

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP

**Summary: **Tom Riddle regained his body at the end of Harry's second year. Sirius escaped Azkaban a month before the wizardry world realized it. When the past begins to resurface and the dead begin to reappear, Harry begins to realize that nothing is as it appears. Sirius struggles to prove his innocence to Harry while trying to save all the innocence that the boy has lost.

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline written documents 

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out. In addition, the timeline of the Rowling's book have been altered to fit the premises of this fanfic.

**Chapter 5 Number 12 Grimmuald Place**

Harry's head was spinning with pain, confusion, betrayal and anger. All at once he felt weak as all his energy were sapped out of him. He didn't hear the restlessness of the gathered hooded figures. He didn't feel Sirius tense next to him, nor did he hear him mutter something about forgetting that Bellatrix and Narcissa were also Blacks. All Harry could think of were how the Daily Prophet must have been true and that he had been living with false security the past day. He felt stupid for blindly trusting Sirius and his story.

"Harry! That's not true. I swear Harry! That's not true! You have to believe me! Harry!" Sirius cried out desperately. "I was stupid, and naive. I swear I wouldn't have brought you here, if I knew…"

/But he did Harry./ Tom whispered gently, effectively catching the boy's attention, making him not hear the last few words, the most important words that Sirius said. Sirius oblivious that the hissing actually meant something, continued to try and defend himself against the unfavorable situation.

/He brought you here like a good Death Eater./

Harry gave no reaction.

/His story was a bunch of lies, fabricated so that you won't resist during the process of exchange. I must say it went well, even if he didn't read my short note. It's my word against his Harry, mine and the world against his. Even if you don't believe the world, at least you believe me correct, you trust me, right Harry./

Still there was no reaction. Between a few words from Sirius and Voldemort, Harry's mind was rumbling in confusion.

/I've never lied to you, nor do I work in the shadows. I've been honest and straightforward. I want you dead, and I'll get what I want by whatever means. I made everything clear in the Chamber, or are you still too depressed to comprehend?/

As much as he hated it, Tom was right. He wouldn't say he was bias as he did spend time with both men alone and got a chance to know them. As he thought back, he never had to question Tom during their private exchange, it was real, and it was the undoubted life of the Boy-Who-Lived. He had to admit while he was with Sirius, he never felt completely secure, even though he had believed his innocence. It felt both real and unreal at once.

/It's what Harry wants./ Tom helped out, as though he read the other's thoughts. /and that's something you will never get, because there is no Harry Potter!/

"Shut up!" Harry yelled suddenly, the words mixed in English and Parsaltongue. He didn't know why he burst out now, when he should have done so before. He wasn't sure if it was because of the reason behind Tom's words or Sirius' continual blubbering to reinforce his innocence.

The room fell completely silent. Tension began to rise.

"Enough!" Voldemort hissed out dangerously. "Black hand the brat his wand." He ordered.

It took a second before Sirius realized he was being talked to. He pondered what to do. He knew Harry would be safer with his own wand, however, he also knew this was not the time to hand it over for if he did, it would seem like he was following the Dark Lord's orders. If he didn't though, he would not get another chance and therefore put Harry into further danger.

"Black!" Voldemort called out as he fingered his own wand.

Slowly Sirius did as he was told, looking at Harry trying to find a reaction. He missed the smirk that flash through the Dark Lord before disappearing quickly.

/Now do you believe me, Harry?/ he asked as the boy took back his wand.

/Yes I do./ Harry heard himself reply.

When the words passed through his lips, it felt hollow, however as he heard himself say it, all doubt disappeared. Tom was right. It was as simple as that. As he took his wand, his confusion ceased and everything became clear. Suddenly reality jolted into him and he look out into the world with a new set of eyes, eyes that were full of defiance.

Voldemort gave a long laugh as he saw the confusion edge away and get replaced by _the look_, the same look that he remembered the boy having as a baby, during the boy's first year and in the chamber, a look that he had come to associate with the boy. He also laughed because he was sure he had just shattered the last of Harry and Sirius' bond.

"I ask you one more time brat will you or will you not join me. It is clear which side your precious _godfather _is on. Will you follow his footsteps or your father's?"

The room stirred again. Sirius wanted to open his mouth to scream at the Dark Lord, but found that no sound came out. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, only to find no sound came out. A side smirk from Voldemort to him was enough to inform him of the reason.

"I'm a Potter, not a Black." Harry exclaimed through gritted teeth. He felt his body tense as he unconsciously got into a dueling position.

"You've learned to duel, Potter?" Voldemort asked quietly as he observed the other. "So this is your answer?"

"You've gave me the same choice twice, and twice I've denied, what makes you think this one will be different?"

Voldmort too leveled his wand at Harry.

"Forgive me, I was naïve to believe otherwise," he mocked.

A long silence elapsed.

"We bow Harry, Dumbledore would have wanted you to show some manners."

"I owe the meddling old fool nothing." Harry corrected. "I am my own person and I do as I please."

Voldemort couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"The Weasley brat's death changed you." He observed.

"No, the encounter with you in the chamber did, it was quite enlightening. Dumbledore and his keen surveillance afterwards and the endless questions, I never knew saints to act so non-saintly." He paused. "It would do me good if the world never finds out the truth about _who_ killed Ginny and that you are back because of my _helping_. The world needs not to know, especially Dumbledore."

"Oh, so you've been naughty." Voldemort smirked again. "Of course, we can't have The-Boy-Who-Lived a murderer and Lord Voldemort's number one supporter now can we? We can't have Harry Potter given a life time in Azkaban" here Voldemort looked at Sirius, "or worst yet, death or dementor's kiss." He paused. "Then again, if you ever end up in such a mess, you know who to find. I'll get you out with or without your permission, just because my life would be so uninteresting without you and of course, no one touches what's mine."

Harry laughed.

"And owe you a life debt? I think not! I suppose it is reassuring to know and ironic too. It's not everyday one gets a full life protection from his enemy who would kill him at every chance he's got!"

Harry continued laughing.

"It's tempting, thanks but no thanks." Harry smiled. "I rather finish you off today and try to live a normal life afterwards or die trying. Really, what's the point of living when there's a madman out to get me, a medalling old fool who thinks he should dictate my entire life guiding me, and relatives who would be egger to help the Dark Lord, if only given the chance."

/But that doesn't have to be. With my guidance, I'm sure…/

/The entire world is corrupted and flawed. You and Dumbledore are part of the reason, both on such extremes that it leaves no one in between. I belong with neither. If you must know I stand here today not because I am the Boy-Who-Lived, but because I am Harry Potter, a boy who is here to avenge his parents and not here to kill off some madman just because the world cannot!/

The room turned even quieter then before. Those who didn't know Harry was a parsalmouth realized it now. There was no way all these hisses would mean nothing.

"Stubbornness will be the end of you." Voldemort reverted back to English. "What makes you think you can defeat me? All you know of magic is second year at Hogwarts, there is no much."

"I've had luck so far, perhaps I can assume I'll get it again. Who knows, I should have been dead thirteen years ago." Harry trailed off. "But enough talk, shall we move on with the actual duel? We had spent plenty of time together in the Chamber."

"A duel to the end then?"

"Fine with me."

Skipping the bowing, the two began circling each other, both wands trained at each other. Voldemort seemed to be waiting for the other to attack first, while Harry was trying to think and pay attention at the same time.

Come on, Harry, concentrate, what spells do you know? Expelliarmus. Yes, that will have to do. He concentrated as he thought of the wand movement. 

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled out, as though he was afraid no one would hear.

_Protego_! Voldemort thought, easily performing the spell without speaking a word.

Harry watched dumfounded as he saw a shield form in front of the Dark Lord.

_But the man didn't say a thing!_

_Oblivate_ Voldemort thought as the spell shot out of his wand.

Harry watched stunned as another wordless spell headed straight towards him. He didn't know what to do, already frozen even before the spell was suppose to hit him. Voldemort was now laughing.

Bang! A loud noise caught everyone's attention. Instinctively all looked towards the source of the sound. Harry, who had his back facing it, stepped aside—dodging the curse—and turned. All at once, the room they were in, flooded with people. Before Harry could tell whether or not he knew these people, or if they were friends or enemies, spells began flying through the room.

/The Order./ Voldemort hissed.

"The what" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"The Order of the Phoenix, Potter" the reply came loudly, as though his voice was magnified "Dumbledore's little army." He elaborated in the same volume. "As Dumbledore's boy, I would have imagined he told you everything."

/That bastard told me nothing!/

"Oh, resorting to Parsaltongue Potter? Did you know its rude to the world to speak in a language that only two people understand?"

"I'll do whatever I please."

The two had resorted to circling each other again. Harry preferring it this way because Tom was telling him more then Dumbledore ever would and that he knew that if they really dueled, he would have been dead. Voldemort seemed to know Harry well, and didn't mind this at all. As long as Harry came to him with the hunger of knowledge, he would he able to eventually have the boy on his side.

A hand touched Harry's shoulders, and before he knew it, he was pulled back and away from Voldemort.

"Tom" the voice of said person spoke.

"Dumbledore," Voldemort sneered.

Before any man could do anything more, Harry felt Dumbledore's hand that was on his shoulder turn into a grab and then flung him backwards to someone's arms.

/Avada Kedavra!/ Voldemort hissed angrily, aiming the shot at the one who now had Harry. The young girl who must have recently graduated and joined the Order fell dead without a sound. Immediately before Harry could completely untangle himself, someone else had a hold of him. Without a seconds waste, more killing curses were fired towards Harry.

"Tonks, get Harry out of here. It seems we have an old student to deal with before I leave." Dumbledore ordered.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks, who Harry found out was the pink haired woman he saw earlier today, was standing a few feet from him. In a few fluid movements, she was at his side. Securing a firm grip on his right wrist, Tonks portkeyed them away. The last thing that Harry saw was Dumbledore and Tom firing colorful curses at each other.

* * *

Another chapter done. As for the side Sirius is on, it has been made clear. Go reread if not sure, but there is a sentence that reveals all. Remember to **Review!**


	6. Chats

**Misconception **

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP

**Summary: **Tom Riddle regained his body at the end of Harry's second year. Sirius escaped Azkaban a month before the wizardry world realized it. When the past begins to resurface and the dead begin to reappear, Harry begins to realize that nothing is as it appears. Sirius struggles to prove his innocence to Harry while trying to save all the innocence that the boy has lost.

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline written documents 

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out. In addition, the timeline of the Rowling's book have been altered to fit the premises of this fanfic.

**Chapter 6 Chats**

"Get off!" Harry cried, the moment he landed on solid ground, struggling against the woman's grip. "Get off!"

The woman refused, only tightening her grip. She started walking, dragging him towards Hogwart's main entrance. Though he was at the school, familiar ground, he did not relax at all. Harry was in Dumbledore's territory again, and he knew after the man came home from _that_ place, he would be quite displeased with him for withholding such vital information.

"Stop squirming Harry, I'm not going to hurt you." Tonks tried to explain herself as she brought him to the hospital wing. Although the halls were empty because school hasn't started yet, noise echoed through the hallways as the woman kept tripping and knocking down the statues. Harry vaugley wondered how it was possible that the woman still could have such a firm grip on him.

"Let go!" he kept crying throughout the short journey.

"Mr. Potter!" Madame Promfrey cried as she met the two at the door. Without saying a word, she took her patient and dismissed Tonks. Tonks lingered a bit, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"We had a slight miscalculation. Looks like we'll be paying for it." She paused. "I'm going back…to help."

Madame Promfrey waited for Tonks to disappear before turning to Harry. The way the young woman said the words made her uncomfortable.

"What does she mean Mr. Potter?" she asked at last, frowning after finding the boy was healthy, the healthiest of all the times she seen him. "Black had the decency to treat you well."

Harry looked at the nurse, taking her in carefully.

"I don't kn…"

"Lying will get you nowhere Mr. Potter." A voice interrupts.

Harry groans as he recognize the voice. He frowned as the headmaster, his head of the house, and Snape. He noticed that aside from the headmaster who looked tired, there was blood covered on the rest of them. He couldn't tell where the injuries were from, but he could tell they were hiding it well.

"I believe we need to talk Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said gravely, his face stiff, voice stern and his eyes lacked their usual twinkle.

"Albus!" Madame Promgfrey protested. "My patient has not been discharged. He may be healthy, but he is unfit for visitors. I'm sure emotionally he's damaged."

"This cannot wait." Albus said firmly. "Mr. Potter knew information that he has withheld, perhaps he knows more? It is vital for his safety and the safety of others that he must report immediately."

"If this is about Black…"

"I'm afraid there is more to this." Albus interrupted again. "You see Poppy, I encountered a former student of mine while I was rescuing the boy." As he said this, he was looking directly at Harry. "It was quite fortunate that we got Mr. Potter out before a bloody massacre occurred. We are lucky to have scraped by with no less then 15 deaths."

"Surpassing his reputation? I still find it hard to believe that Black left no physical damage on Mr. Potter."

"Perhaps he was ordered to?" McGonagall speaks up.

"Ordered?" Poppy continued. "I'm afraid I do not understand. Isn't he the current Dark Lord?"

"And so that is what we were led to believe." Snape spoke up. "However less then half an hour ago, we have discovered otherwise. It appears that the Dark Lord has returned and that Potter has been keeping this a secret for months now."

All eyes fell on Harry. He felt as though his thoughts were being pried open.

"Tom is going to pay for this." He ground out in anger.

For a moment Harry thought he saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkle in triumph before returning to its expressionless state.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." The old man clarified. "he use to be a Slytherin and head boy. I had the fortune of being his Transfiguration Professor over 50 years ago." He paused before continuing, making sure he was looking directly at Harry's eyes. "He is the outcome of an old man's mistake, a mistake in which I rather not repeat."

"Tom would be pleased." Harry scoffed.

"Mr. Potter!" Minerva cried out, shocked at the boy's behavior.

Dumbledore waves her off before continuing.

"I do not believe you understand the seriousness…"

"I understand perfectly headmaster. I was fortunate to meet someone who explained everything to me, told me the truth and did not keep any thing from me. I have no control over what Tom said, however I do have control of what I say. Whatever he has left out, I rather not discuss."

"There's more then one way to detect lies, and plenty more ways to extract the truth." Snape sneered at this.

"Severus" Dumbledore said warningly, effectively causing the man to fall silent.

"Tell me the truth Mr. Potter, from beginning to end. Severus is right, however I rather not step onto that path. We haven't been seeing eye to eye lately and I want to know why. I don't expect us to agree on certain subjects after your last adventure in the Chamber, however I still wish to know of it. Time after time I've told you that my doors are open for you, always, yet you still push my offer away. Let me in, I can help."

Complete silence reigned afterwards, no one knew what to say.

"I know headmaster, I know. I loathe Voldemort with my entire being for all the pain and suffering he has inflicted in this world. Every time I'm near him a severe headache occurs. Still, I rather endure such a minor headache then be around you Professor Dumbledore for you have caused lesions which are incurable in my heart. I don't care if I find out from my enemy all I eventually should know, but I do mind being left in the dark and lied to by people who I thought was my family."

"Mr. Potter, if Voldemort has shared something with you that I have yet to tell you, then I want you to know it was for the best. When you are ready I will tell you everything. This is all for the best. I am not lying, merely withholding parts of a puzzle."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Neither have I been lying."

"I know Mr. Potter, I know." Dumbledore said. "If I didn't know, then I don't think this conversation would be done in such a relaxing atmosphere."

"Yeah, and I probably would have been kissed already." Harry murmured although the others picked it up.

"Sorry?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Dementor's Kiss, I'm sure Tom told you why I should be given one. I'm surprised I'm not in Azkaban yet." He growled in reply.

The Professors frowned.

"If you'll enlighten us." McGonagall spoke up.

"I'm sure brining back the Dark Lord and murdering my best friends sister warrants such action." Harry didn't know why he said it, but before he knew it the words had come out of his mouth.

"What are you talking about Potter?" Snape sneered.

"I killed Ginny and brought Voldemort back to life." Harry cried out angrily, snapping at the man. "During my adventure in the Chamber of Secrets."

Stunned silence elapsed after the confession. Both the female Professor's mouths dropped open.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Dumbledore asked at last, his voice calm and stern, betraying no emotions.

Harry gave a sigh, before turning his gaze away from the gathered members.

"I avoided everyone because I was afraid this would slip out. I was scared of what the world would do to me for unleashing the Dark Lord upon them." He said in a soft voice that was barely audible. "Not only have I murdered someone, I just sent out a death warrant upon the world. It's my entire fault. I was weak and stupid. I didn't mean for it to happen…"

Harry trailed off when he felt his bed dip and someone sat on it. He felt a hand reach out and took his hands before placing it between the owner's hands.

"Look at me Harry." This time Dumbledore's voice was soft and gentle, radiated with warmth and love. Slowly Harry did as he was told.

"Harry, what happened in the Chamber wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for Tom's actions. Voldemort would have come back another way. If it wasn't Ginny, then it would have been someone else."

Harry's heart suddenly pained as he remembered Sirius saying the exact same words.

_Sirius, how come? Why? I thought I could trust you. I trusted you._

"Harry?" Dumbledore questioned as he saw the other drift off into his own thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm yes. Just remembered someone soothing me with the exact same words."

Harry watched as Dumbledore's eyebrow flew up in amusement. The man didn't ask anymore and Harry was grateful for it. He didn't how know he would respond if he was questioned about Sirius.

"Now that you have talked it out, I guarantee that you will feel better." Dumbledore continued again, effectively bringing the boy out of his thoughts. "Harry what's wrong? There is something else bothering you isn't there?"

For a long time Harry didn't reply. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to talk about Sirius and the man's story, but at the same time something held him back, something told him to wait. The power to wait was so strong that he listened to it.

The man does not trust me, then why should I trust him, or his people? 

"No sir." Harry replied evenly.

"Very well, then I suggest you get some rest. I'm sure its been rough being a prisoner and then being interrogated. I'm sorry that you had been put through such an ordeal." The headmaster paused. "Is there anything I can do that might ease your suffering?"

Harry thought a bit before shaking his head.

"Very well, if you need something then just ask." With that said, the headmaster led the Professors out, leaving Poppy and Harry alone.

Another silence followed as neither knew what to do. At last Poppy grabbed a couple of dreamless sleep potions and gave it to her patient.

* * *

"The boy's not truthful." Snape spoke up once the group rounded a couple of hallways.

"Oh?" Dumbledore replied calmly. "I believe my mind is still as sharp as ever. He cannot be blamed for his actions, but Harry did do what he confessed."

"I do not think that is what Severus meant." McGongall defended Snape, which surprised everyone. "He's withholding information. Never did he once mention Black, or the fact that he wasn't tortured while in the man's presence. Surely I would think he'll be running to you with such horrors?"

"Yes indeed he hasn't spoken of the entire story, but for the time being let it be. We already have what I interrogated Harry for, the rest can be left unsaid. If he wishes to speak then I will listen, otherwise it is not important. It does not matter what Black might have done, what he might have said. As long as Harry is still firmly in my grasp and not in Tom's then everything will be fine." He paused before adding. "Besides, we all have secrets. Now we can't have Harry knowing of the Order or the prophecy, can we? The magnitude of a boy's secrets is no comparison to what he might discover from us."

"But you did say the boy will eventually find out?" McGonagall pressed on.

"He wouldn't know if we are keeping secrets from him, if he doesn't know there is a secret." Dumbledore replied with a smile. "Furthermore as Severus pointed out earlier, we have ways to extract the truth, ways that the boy has no knowledge of."

* * *

_Harry found himself standing in a dining room. The walls were made of granite and decorated with green and silver banners. Large marble snakes decorated the room. As he looked around, he noticed that in the center of the room was a table with two chairs and two sets of china. One of the seats were empty while the second seat was occupied by Tom Riddle. Harry gasped in surprise as he saw that Tom was looking at his general direction. _

_The sound of a door opening from behind him caught Harry's attention. He turned around to see Sirius Black enter the room. _

"_Take a seat" Tom waived at the empty chair. _

_Harry watched as the man cautiously walked up and sat down before the Dark Lord. As the minutes drew by, neither spoke so that it caused Harry to feel an uncomfortable tension in the room. _

"_I have given you everything Black, is it too much for me to ask that you return the favor?"_

"_You have given me nothing but pain and suffering. You killed my best friends. You were the reason I went to Azkaban. I'll be glad to return such a favor." Black growled in reply. _

"_For two full months, I let you be the Dark Lord." Voldemort countered, his voice even. _

"_I am not the Dark Lord!" Sirius cried angrily. "I am no follower of yours. I will die before I hurt more of my friends, before I betray Harry."_

_This time Voldemort smiled. _

"_Oh, but this is such a small fact that has been easily overlooked by the world and by Harry. After all, you killed his parents, and you brought him to me. To the Potter brat, you are his enemy." A cruel smile elapsed his facial features. "It doesn't matter if you know you are not the Dark Lord, if I know you are not the Dark Lord."_

_Harry gave a loud gasp at that. A dark and heavy veil lifted as he realized Sirius was really the man he hoped him to be. _

"_The world will not believe you. Harry will not believe you. The next time you see him, he'll kill you." Tom continued smoothly. "So how about I offer you a proposition. As you have helped me capture Harry, however briefly and unintentionally you did so, you shall officially join my rank and be my second. You will then bring the boy to me and I will allow him to live. What do you say? You will be reunited with your godson. As long as you are with me, no one can harm either of you."_

_"and for you to use us both to further your process of world domination?" Black asked as he chuckled. "Never. You will not have this Black's support." _

_Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he stared at Sirius for a long time. _

"_Very well then."_

_Before Sirius could react, the Dark Lord had his wand pointed at him. A jet of light shot out and hit Sirius. _

More then half the world away, Harry shot up from his bed. His body was trembling and sweat was dripping everywhere. His body ached and he could still hear the screams from Sirius that caused him to wake.

The thought of Sirius a picture of the smiling man to flash through his mind. Sirius stay alive. I'll do anything to get you. Please, please be all right. 


	7. A Grim Return

**Misconception **

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP

**Summary: **Tom Riddle regained his body at the end of Harry's second year. Sirius escaped Azkaban a month before the wizardry world realized it. When the past begins to resurface and the dead begin to reappear, Harry begins to realize that nothing is as it appears. Sirius struggles to prove his innocence to Harry while trying to save all the innocence that the boy has lost.

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline written documents 

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out. In addition, the timeline of the Rowling's book have been altered to fit the premises of this fanfic.

**Chapter 7 A Grim Return**

Harry found himself released from the hospital wing the following Tuesday. To his disappointment, he was informed that he was to live at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer, without the privileges of leaving the castle. To his satisfaction, Harry found that aside from a few teachers, the castle was completely deserted, so that if he wanted to be alone, he could avoid everyone and pretend that he was alone. The week before September 1st approached and Harry began seeing a lot more adults around, some of whom he recognized while others he did not. Once or twice he had seen the woman with bubblegum hair accompanied by the man who had shot a curse at Sirius heaving boxes into the Defense Against the Dark Arts office. Neither noticed him, or if they did, ignored his presence, which Harry was grateful for, especially since he was determined to hate the man for putting Sirius in danger and the woman for taking him away from Grimmuld Place when he could have stayed and made himself useful.

Speaking of Sirius, Harry had heard no news from him, either through gossip and rumors from those around him, or dreams that were created by his connection with Voldemort. As each day passed, the more worried he became, and being worried meant that he wanted to leave Hogwarts and find the man himself. It was only because he knew that his disappearance would risk his safety and cause others, mainly Sirius to worry about him, did he stop himself from doing what he wanted to do.

At last the night before the students returned to school came. Harry found himself eating dinner at the staff table when a parrot disrupted his meal by landing on his plate of mash potatoes. The Professors who had been talking to each other, looked up as they noticed the bird that the potatoes that were splashed onto Harry.

"The Grim roams freely," the parrot began. "yet have no fear" it continued "though near, he is far, Orion is here to protect you forevermore."

Having delivered the message, the parrot flew away, leaving a very confused group of people to ponder over its words.

_The Grim_ Harry wondered, only to be interrupted by one of the Professors he had never had.

"Oh dear, oh dear, poor boy, poor boy!" the female Professor cried out. She stepped over to where Harry was before taking his palm into her hand. She stared at it for a long time before confirming the parrot's message. "He's here, he's here!" she cried out, pointing wildly towards the Astronomy tower. "Oh, poor boy! He's come for you, he's come!"

"Excuse me, but what…" Harry interrupted.

"The Grim!"

"Oh please Sibyll," Minerva interrupted. "Such nonsense!"

"It's true, it's true…"

McGonagall ignores her, and turns to Harry. "Do ignore her Potter, I'm sure tomorrow night you will find that the Weasley twins are behind such nonsense…"

"what exactly is the Grim?"

"a dark Omen, the darkest omen of them all, a gigantic black dog that…." Sybil was saying.

"so is Orion," Snape interrupted, "the brightest constellation in the night sky, also shaped like a gigantic dog."

Harry stood up at that. Forcefully jerking his palm away from the female professor, he rushed out of the Great Hall, where he was met with the night sky. The other Professors merely stared at him, until one of them stood up and went after the boy.

Harry came to a halt as he stepped into the astronomy tower. It was a clear night and the shadows cast by the moon was long and few. He stepped toward the balcony and stared up into the sky, his eyes searching.

"That star, about three quarters left of the third quidditch pole on the southeast end," a voice suddenly speaks next to Harry, causing him to jump. He had not heard anyone and he knew that if the speaker had been an enemy he would have been dead. "that one right there," the voice continued. "that is Orion."

Harry turned his gaze to that direction until he finally found what he was looking for. Unconsciously, a hand reached up and traced the dog before his eyes. When his hand had come down, he turned to look at the speaker. He was more then surprised to see that it was the same man who he had sworn to hate, even before he had met him.

"I'm…"

"the man who attacked an innocent dog." Harry finished. He noted the man frown slightly at that. "We've met, I've seen you around with the bubblegum haired lady."

"Ah, you must mean Nymphadora Tonks," the man continued.

A silence followed as neither knew what to say.

"Remus John Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." He tried again, holding out his hand.

Harry's eyes jolted wide open at this revelation. He did not take the hand. Instead he gave a cry of anger.

"You! You!" he cried out. "You were there, yet you…. How could you?"

Remus took a step back before freezing. Suddenly the tower grew darker and Remus could only see the outline of the figure before him, with the other's eyes glowing vividly in the dark. He vividly flinched when he felt James' furry and Lily's betrayal reflected in the green eyes. Out of nowhere, thirteen years of pain and loss came crushing down.

"It wasn't me!" he cried out. "It was full moon!" he continued as though it would justify his actions. "I would have done something if I could! I'm sorry. James, Lily, you have to understand…I…I…"

This time it was Harry who was taken a back. Staring at the hysterical man before him, he realized that the man had mistaken him. He had only referred to the incident with the man shooting a curse at his best friend, but it was obvious that the other had thought he meant the night of Halloween, so many years ago. It was a subject in which they were both deeply scarred from.

"Professor," Harry began again, this time feeling his anger wash away from him. "Like you said, it was full moon, you couldn't have done anything. Besides, my parents were in hiding, even if it wasn't full moon, you wouldn't have been able to do anything. Furthermore, you weren't the one who betrayed my parents to Voldemort." He paused as he sucked in a deep breath. "It isn't your fault."

Hearing this, Remus seemed to calm down a bit.

"I'm sorry that I reacted with anger and hostility. Ever since you attacked Sirius, I was determined to hate you. After hearing that you were the Remus Lupin, I just snapped. Forgive me Professor."

"I…James…no, Harry…" Remus said softly, after calming down, "I can call you Harry, can I?"

Harry hesitated, but since he didn't respond negatively, Remus took it as a yes.

"I would have taken you in, if I could, but…"

"those minister laws prevented it…" Harry finished.

"I'm sorry, I should have fought…"

"I understand, and I forgive you for that night, and your absence from my life, until now." Harry replied.

Neither spoke, as Harry turned back to gaze at the stars.

"What made you come back?" Harry asked at last. "Was it the job, or was it Sirius' breakout?"

"To say that it had nothing to do with Sirius would have been a lie." Remus replied. "I'm concerned about your safety, and the job was…"

"Sirius told me many things." Harry interrupted. "You, my parents, him and a boy named Pettigrew were best friends. He told me stories, many stories, ones about pranks and others about your monthly adventures."

Remus felt his throat clog and his heart sink into his stomach. Until now that he was reminded of Peter, he seemed to have forgotten him already. New guilt swelled in him as he remembered the small pulp boy that followed them everywhere, a boy who was one of them but never really part of them.

"The past is best kept behind." Remus said slowly. "Two of my friends are dead, one is a traitor."

"even if it will free a man of his crimes and reunite the best of friends?"

Remus said nothing, expecting Harry to continue.

"then it is your choice, that is where it shall remain." Harry turned suddenly and headed down the steps of the astronomy tower. "Goodnight Professor"

"Harry…" Remus called out confused.

Harry paused just as he turned the corner.

"in relation to," here he pointed as his scar, "my parents were the only magical people who died."

"Peter was blasted to shreds, with only a thumb that was remained intact." Remus' retorted. "Black, he, that traitor…he…" He couldn't form the right words to complete his statement.

"A dog is man's best friend. On any given day, I'll trust a dog more then a rat. All three Marauder's have lived up to their forms, it is time you lived up to yours. Regained what is lost, protect what has been stolen."

"Harry, I do not understand…"

This time there was no reply. He watched the boy turn and leave. Once after his ears had told him the boy was gone, he turned back towards the window and stared at the stars, his mind thinking of the Halloween that changed his life forever. Harry was speaking in riddles, vital information that Harry wanted to reveal and conceal at the same time.

* * *

"Harry!" a voice cried out from the crowd. Harry stood up from his seat, but sat the down when a bushy haired girl hugged him.

"Hermione…" Harry cried out weakly, shaking her off. "Get off."

Hermione did so.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you're ok…." She continued, before stopping abruptly and sitting down to the left of Harry when the headmaster stood up to speak. Ron plopped down to the right of Harry just as Dumbledore began. Harry thought Ron looked slightly pale.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, as he gathered everyone's attention. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Dumbedore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express."

Here Harry gave his friends a curious glance, which they ignored.

"Our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

_Sirius, they are here for Sirius!_ Harry thought to himself. _They're here to bring him back!_

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises—or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors."

Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

"First Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered clapping. Harry felt torn between clapping or not and finally decided to clap lightly.

"As to our second appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "It is Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take over the retired Professor Kettleburn's place as Care of Magical Creatures Professor, in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Once again clapping arose from the students, this time slightly louder then the ones before.

"Well I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

Harry watched as the food appeared, suddenly not at all hungry. His mind kept thinking back to the Dementors, the Ministry's involvement and most importantly Sirius.

"Harry, we heard about your disrupted summer…" Ron said awkwardly. He seemed to hope that Harry would expend more on said subject but was disappointed when he did not.

"Well I'm still alive and walking…" Harry tried to joke, but was quite unsuccessful. Hermione looked as though she wanted to comment, but Harry beat her to it.

"What did Dumbledore mean by a Dementors search of the Hogwarts Express?"

His friends clearly did not want to speak of it. Ron's already pale face gone even whiter so that he looked like Ginny in death. Hermione had only stiffened and her face had contorted.

"Exactly the way Dumbledore said. The train stopped and it was searched…" Hermione murmured, so that Harry had to strain hard to hear her. When he didn't comment, his two friends spoke in detail of their ride to Hogwarts.

"Ms. Granger," a voice suddenly interrupts from behind. The three turned to see McGonagall standing behind them. They looked around and noticed that most people were done eating and were heading back up towards the common rooms.

"May I have a word with you in my office." The headmistress continued.

Hermione looked between her friends, giving them confused looks, which they returned.

"Yes Professor," she said.

"Good." The headmaster turned to leave, before pausing. "Oh and Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, do head up to the common room and avoid trouble."

"Yes, Professor" the two replied, as they watched the other two leave.

"Well, come on Harry, we can wait for Hermione in the Common Room." Ron said after a second of hesitation.

"Actually," Harry said thoughtfully. "I'll be up in a minute. I've been living in a guest room, need to move my stuff."

Ron looked at him oddly, knowing that wasn't the case. Harry could have had house elves to do that for him. Still, seeing that the other wanted to be alone, he let him be.

"Very well, I'll go up first." Ron said.

"Thanks," was the short reply.

Harry watched the red head leave before making his way out of the Great Hall. When he was sure that no one was looking, he slipped through one of the secret passageways that would lead outside.

The night was colder then usual. The moon was almost full and the stars were shinning brightly. He stayed in the shadows, as he made his way towards the Hogwart gates, where nothing blocked his view of the night sky. As he neared, Harry noticed black hooded figures floating around the gate. The closer he approached, the colder he became.

Suddenly, his forehead burst out in pain. He crumpled onto his knees, with both hands clutching his forehead. And then, from far away, he head screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading and screams. A thick white cloud with dark shapes were swirling around him. He tried to reach out to help whoever it was, but he couldn't see clearly nor could he distinguish what the noise was.

Harry thrashed about on the ground, eyes closed with his arms and legs convulsing frantically. Then the voices seemed to come together and he could hear properly. There was angry barking followed by footsteps. He felt something soft wrap protectively around him and instinctively he reached out and grabbed it, clinging on to its softness. Next thing he knew there were footsteps that sounded like it was running, before a distinctive voice cried out words that were quite clear, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry slowly saw light from beneath closed eyelids. The pain in his forehead began to die and the cold began to fade.

"Harry!" a voice was calling his name. "Harry!"

Slowly Harry opened his eyes to be met with a concerned Lupin's face and one of a large black dog. He stared at the two of them, not comprehending why they would both in the same place without Remus already killing his best friend.

"You shouldn't be walking under the moonlight Professor," Harry said weakly, trying to plaster a smile on his face. The smile disappeared when it wasn't returned.

"What were you thinking Harry!" Remus said, slightly harsher then last night. "You, out of everyone should know the foulness of a Dementor, let along three!" he growled out. "If I hadn't noticed you slip away, you could have been…" here he trailed off.

"I was just going to look at Orion and the Moon." was Harry's reply.

Something in Remus snapped at the mention of Orion. All at once he seemed to notice the dog wrapped around Harry. The only warning Harry had was the amber eyes of his Professor light up and turn predatory, before said man had pounce towards him. There was a pull and tug before he was out of the dog's embrace. How he managed to get thrown out without being injured was a complete mystery to Harry as he watched the other two attack each other without mercy.

"Stop it!" Harry cried out, trying to interfere but unable to. "Stop it!" he tried again, trying to come between the two but was shoveled lightly away. "Stop it! That's enough!" he heaved in a deep breath before shouting, "Must one of you die before the other can rest peacefully?"

The fight stopped as Remus drew out his wand and the dog stopped attacking.

"Harry, this mutt is the reason you have no parents! Remus growled. "I don't know why you keep protecting him, or the lies he has fed you, however that is one fact you cannot deny! One fact that haunts us all!"

"You're right Professor, I am protecting him. He's my godfather, my family." Harry began softly. "So should you, right Uncle Moony?" He looked at Remus as he said that, before continuing. "Everybody knows the story of Harry Potter and the night he defeated Voldemort. I'm sick and tired of it. Now Sirius suddenly comes along and tells the same story, only its slightly happier. There's something that tells me he's telling the truth. There's something that tells me to give him a chance." Here Harry paused again.

Remus took this chance to interrupt. He looked directly at the dog, but asked the question to Harry. "What did he say?"

"Pettigrew is alive. They switched secret keepers at the very last minute…"

"Peter?" Remus breathed. "That rat is unfit to be…" here he caught himself as he realized what he had just said. "Black blasted him to pieces." He corrected in a haste with disgust. "along with 12 or was it 13 others!"

There was a growl of protest from the dog.

"I want this to work out, especially between the three of us. It would mean a lot to me." Harry paused.

"and what if he's incorrect. What if he's manipulating you!"

"What if he's right?" Harry retorted. "That would change everything, wouldn't it?"

"There's no proof!" Remus cried out.

"It's just his word against the world" Harry murmured. "wouldn't it be great if he was right and we could be a family again?"

"Family!" Remus almost shouted. "If you want one, I'll provide you one." He paused. "Seeing that you were stuck at Hogwarts, I took the liberty of buying you your school books. I'll spoil you, Harry." He then turned to the dog again. "I want you to be safe, and safe means away from him!"

Harry looked between the two. He knew both meant well for him, but harm for the other. As of now, none of them would survive the end of the day.

"Padfoot go," Harry said at last. "It's not safe for you here. Come back when you have your proof." As he said this, he walked towards Remus who took his chance to stand protectively around the boy. "I know you speak the truth, and I know you've suffered. Just be patient, just a little longer, when you have your proof, come back. It will be best for all of us." He wanted to say something else, but wasn't sure what to say. "I know you're safe, tonight I will be able to sleep peacefully."

The dog looked as though it wanted to protest. Remus gave it a final fierce, merciless glare, causing the dog to whimper softly before taking off into the bushes, running out of Hogwarts gates, without stopping. Harry watched the other go, slightly hurt that the dog had not look back at him, but had fled as though it rather be anywhere else but here.

"Come Harry," Remus said after the dog had disappeared. "I'll walk you back to the Gryffindor Common Room."

Harry didn't protest, and walked ahead while the other followed behind. Each was lost in their own thoughts so that neither minded the silence. As Harry gave the password, Remus spoke up again.

"I will not mention what occurred tonight. This is just between us. There's so much I wish we could speak of, however I know that unless you wish to share it, I will not be able to obtain it. Remember that you're my cub just as much as you're his pup."

Harry merely nodded, understanding the older man.

"Good night Professor Lupin."

"Good night Harry."

Harry turned and left without another word. He ignored Ron and Hermione's questions about his wereabouts as his belongings had arrived before him. And instead he headed up to the third year boy's dorm. He had much to think about and he did not want to be disturbed. When he spotted his bed, he stood there, standing in awe. There was something on his bed and before he knew it, the name of the thing slipped from his mouth.

"Padfoot."

* * *

Another chapter done, this one is a bit longer. Remember to **Review**! 


	8. Snuffles

**Misconception **

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP

**Summary: **Tom Riddle regained his body at the end of Harry's second year. Sirius escaped Azkaban a month before the wizardry world realized it. When the past begins to resurface and the dead begin to reappear, Harry begins to realize that nothing is as it appears. Sirius struggles to prove his innocence to Harry while trying to save all the innocence that the boy has lost.

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out. In addition, the timeline of the Rowling's book have been altered to fit the premises of this fanfic.

**Chapter 8 Snuffles**

"Padfoot" Harry repeated, his eyes never leaving the gigantic dog that was on his bed. As he made towards his bed, the dog leapt up and landed softly on the ground next to him. The two stared at each other for a while before Harry climbed onto his bed, tucked himself in and slept away. The dog remained at the edge of the bed, staring at the boy that was now sound asleep, waiting for morning to arrive.

* * *

Harry woke up to the sound of growling and barking, blended in with furious calls of his name. He groaned at the noise before sitting up.

"Harry mate, glad you're up." Ron was saying. "We thought you were dead …" he continued to joke, but stopped at seeing his friend's frown. "It's really loud in the dorms, especially with the Grim barking and us," here Ron pointed at Neville, Dean and Seamus, "trying to wake you, screaming to cover the sound of the Grim."

"Grim?" Harry interrupted, somewhat confused, looking around before his eyes landed on Padfoot.

"Yeah, the Grim, the bringer of Death. He wouldn't let us anywhere near you." Neville informed the black haired boy.

"Oh, you mean Sir….Snuffles." Harry corrected himself as the dog barked again in warning. "I let him in last night."

For a moment no one spoke.

"That's your dog?" Seamus asked. "You never told us you had a dog. When did you get it?" there was a pause before, "Why did you get it, especially one that looks like the Grim. Besides, you can't have a dog at Hogwarts."

"Enough with the Grim!" Harry cried out.

Another silence elapsed the room.

"He's right, you know," Ron picked up. "Cats, owls, and toads."

"but I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would make an exception. He is Harry Potter." Dean murmured softly, earning glares from said boy. "It'll be alight for him to have the Grim around and all."

"Hermione won't be happy, with Crookshanks and all." Ron added softly.

Silence followed as no one knew what to say.

"Let's get some breakfast and then go to class. We can figure out what to do with Snuffles afterwards." Nevelle said at last.

Harry gave him a thankful smile before taking the initiative to leave the 3rd year dorms first. Snuffles followed closely behind him. The other boys shared a look before proceeding after Harry. From the time Harry left the dormitory until he ended up in the Great Hall, he was sure everyone he met had commented about Snuffles and Harry getting special privileges. Snuffles had bared his teeth menacingly so that the talk had remained around Harry, with everyone fleeing when the dog's gaze landed on them as though the dog was a plague.

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table and plop down on an empty seat. He rolled his eyes when those around him got up and moved as far away from him as well. Snuffles jumped onto a seat and watched amusedly at the hall that had students that was staring at him in horror and fear, and Professors that either had a look or surprise, confusion or amusement. Only one of the Professors when Snuffles had glanced at him stared back with such an intense, predatory gaze that he had to turn away. Even with his head turned, Snuffles could feel the other's stare, penetrating through him, making him quite uneasy. Harry must have felt the tension, because he finally spoke up.

"Snuffle's just a dog. He's harmless that is, if I'm not threatened. You guys don't have to act as though he's the Grim or anything." He paused. "Besides I already got a death omen around me. I must have…with Voldemort," here he paused as he watched most flinch at the name. "after me and all."

"Harry, may I have a word after breakfast?" Dumbledore said at last.

Harry only nodded as he and the rest finished breakfast in silence. At last the Great Hall empty students and Professors who were heading off to class, leaving Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Lupin behind. Harry placed down his breakfast and headed towards the staff table with Snuffles following close behind him.

"I object!" Snape brought up bluntly. "Potter cannot have a dog. We don't know where it came from, how he got it or anything about it. The dog just popped up out of nowhere. Besides, Hogwarts only allows owls, cats and toads. Potter shouldn't be given exceptions."

"Severus brings up an important point Harry." Dumbledore said, looking directly at him. "You might find it entertaining to get a dog after Sibyll's…"

"Snuffles' and I met during the summer." Harry interrupted. "While I was" here he tried to find the right word, "away."

Dumbledore gave a curious expression.

"He kept me company when Sirius was away…" Harry continued. "I don't know where he was from or who he belonged to. He'll just come and go. I found him wandering Hogwarts yesterday, so I took him in."

"Really Mr. Potter, why didn't you say anything earlier?" McGonagall asked.

"Must I share every bloody minute of this life with the entire world?" Harry countered, barely hiding his anger.

"This is important." McGonagall continued. "What if that is an animagus."

"and ani-what?" Harry tried.

"An Animagus is when a human is able to transform willing between man and beast." The Deputy Headmistress explained. "I wouldn't put it pass whoever this person maybe."

"Snuffles is not a person." Harry tried.

"The circumstance makes it possible. It is quite strange the way you described the appearance of this dog."

"If the dog is an animagus, I would have been dead." Harrry retorted. "Besides, why would anyone bother to change into an animagus when they could come in the form as a human and sneer and curse me."

"Just a safety precaution, let me test that dog anyway." Dumbledore interrupted. "There is a spell to force an animagus to change back to his human form. If the dog is a dog, nothing will happen.

Harry hesitated, knowing that Snuffles is really Sirius and beings so is really an animagus. Knowing this, he couldn't help but look at Lupin.

"and if Snuffles isn't an animagus," Lupin said carefully for the first time. "Then I see no harm for Harry to keep the dog. The dog hasn't harmed Harry and it seems they have bonded quite deeply already, seeing as how Harry continues to protect Snuffles."

Harry's eyes lit up at the prospect of keeping Snuffles, but the light disappeared when he realized that he wouldn't get to keep Snuffles' as the other was really an animagus.

"Yes, Remus makes a strong point as well." Dumbledore continued. "What do you say Harry. This isn't only your safety at stake. As the Headmaster I must protect those within this school."

"I understand," Harry said at last.

He stepped aside to allow Dumbledore free access to Snuffles. He watched as Dumbledore barely flicked his wand and a light shot out and hit Snuffles. Harry held his breath, waiting impatiently. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Lupin who turned from expressionless to surprise, Snuffles didn't turn into Sirius.

How can this be? That is Sirius. It is unlikely that the spell would have error. Is it possible that it's just a stray dog and I've worked myself to believe it was Sirius? 

"Well then, it seems Harry can keep the dog." Dumbledore said at last. "It is settled."

Harry let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Come on Snuffles, let's go."

"Harry," Dumbledore called after him. "You forgot something."

The boy stopped and turned to see a piece of paper being levitated towards him. He took it and saw that it was his class schedule.

"Thanks Professor," he murmured before heading off to his first class.

* * *

The first Friday came quickly, brining it the first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Although Harry was allowed to keep Snuffles, the dog was forbidden to join him in any of his previous classes. In Divination, Professor Trelawny had made a huge fuss on the Grim and it being in the same room as her, while Hagrid's dog Fang had had a barking match with Snuffles to the point that it disrupted the class. Snape hadn't even let Snuffles go down the hallway toward the Potion classroom, while McGonagall had gave Harry a stern look when he had tried to let the dog in. Now it was Defense, and Harry hoped Professor Lupin would be different from the others, as he was the one who suggested Snuffles could stay.

"Welcome to the Defense Against the Dark Arts," Remus said, "I am Professor Lupin." He paused as he scanned the room, noticing that Snuffles' was not present. "Books, away and wands out." He continued. "Today will be a practical lesson on boggarts." Here he pointed at a wardrobe that kept wobbling. "Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?"

Hermione's hand had shot up and Remus called on her.

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin. "Now the charm that repels a boggort is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really fishiness a boggart is _laughter_. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape you find amusing." Here he paused again. "We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please…_riddlikulus_!"

The class proceeded onward from there, with Neville doing a demonstration with a student following thereafter. Soon the class was over and Remus had called Harry behind.

"Are you alright?" Lupin asked concerned. He had jumped in front of the boggort when it had unexpectedly turned onto Harry.

"I…I'm fine." Harry said, unsure himself. A black hooded figure had briefly appeared before Lupin had forced to boggort to change to something else. Although the time had been sure, he was sure that the temperature had dropped and screams had began.

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" Harry asked instead.

"I would have thought it was obvious, Harry," he said sounding surprised. The look of confusion the Harry gave off caused him to continue. "I assumed that if the boggor faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemrot. I didn't think it was a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staff room. I imagined that people would panic."

"At first I thought of Voldemort, that is until dementors…"

"There are certain defenses one can use," Remus suggested softly.

Harry eyes grew at that. "Yes, of course, you made those dementors back off…."

"and so I did…."

"can you teach me…?"

Remus hesitated, before his eyes narrowed. Harry noticed the others gaze was at the doorway, staring at where Snuffles was.

"Oh? He hasn't taught you anything. I'm awfully surprised. I won't say I'm an expert, but I'm sure he is...after all thirteen years is a very long time…"

Harry looked between the two. Snuffles made it clear that he was going to wait outside for Harry.

"Why does my life have to be so difficult," he grumbled. "Right when I thought everything was going to be perfect…" he paused. "Why can't the two of you work something out?"

Remus put a hand on his shoulder.

"Emeralds, you are my cub, thus my number one priority is you." He paused. "You have to understand my vigilance. I cannot, will not let anything happen to you, at least not willingly."

"Then why did you allow him to stay? Now that he's allowed to stay, we spend plenty of time together."

"It's best to keep your enemies closer. It is a benefit to know where he is at and who he is with then let me guess the unknown."

Harry's mouth dropped open.

"I trust Sirius. When I'm with him, I'm safe, I'm happy." Harry turned to leave, only to pause at the doorway. "I'm afraid I cannot say the same to you Professor."

* * *

Harry and Remus kept to themselves afterwards. Snuffles always stayed out in the hallway when Harry had Defense, even though Lupin never said he wasn't allowed. It was true that Harry was upset that Remus and Sirius couldn't get along, and didn't even try to, not even for his sake, but not upset enough that he would hate either for it as he did understood the positions of both. Still Harry had felt the awkwardness and didn't know what to do about it. What he needed was a distraction and any would have been nice, even if it was Voldemort sending him dreams.

At last, said distraction did come. The first Hogsmade weekend would be this Saturday. Harry who hadn't gotten his permission slip signed, was itching to let Sirius sign in. Still, he knew that was impossible, as it would tip Dumbledore off that he had been in contact with his godfather. He was going to ask Professor McGonagall , but if he did that, then he should just ask Professor Lupin as that man was closer to his parents then the head of his house. Maybe that would work as everyone knows that Harry Potter's parents were dead. The only problem he could think of was he and Remus weren't communicating as much as they should be, so that it would seem odd that the first thing Harry asks after months of not speaking with the Professor was a request. Still, he had to try, and so Harry mustered the courage to approach the Professor after his next class.

"Harry?" Remus asked, slightly surprised that Harry had walked up to his desk, instead of disparaging off with Snuffles. "Is something wrong?"

Harry shifted his weight between his feet, before mumbling something that even the werewolf could not pick up.

"Sorry? What was that?"

"I know it is selfish of me to ask, especially since we haven't really been talking, but this is really important to me."

"Harry?"

"Can you please sign my permission slip so that I can go to Hogsmade?"

Remus blinked before he comprehended the words.

"Harry, sorry but I cannot do so."

"but why? You are like an uncle and for me that is as close as family can get." He paused. "Of course besides Snuffles, we both know he cannot. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would understand."

"Harry, that is not the problem. The problem is, this year it had become dangerous. It is dangerous for you to leave Hogwarts. I will not compromise your safety, not with Voldemort back, Sirius on the loose and numerous other Death Eaters around, not to mention dementors roaming around everywhere."

The tone in Remus' voice was final. Harry knew there was no point in arguing.

"I'm sorry Harry, I really am. I promise though, I promise that one day I'll take you there, perhaps even to the Shrieking Shack. However that day is not now, I hope you understand that." He hesitated before adding. "If you like, you can come have tea with me that day."

"I'll consider it."

* * *

"Psst—Harry!"

He turned, halfway along the third-floor corridor , to see Fred and George peering out at him from behind a statue of a hump-backed, one-eyed witch. Snuffles who had been running ahead stopped and waited from a distance.

"What are you doing?" said Harry curiously. "How come you're not going to Hogsmade?"

The twins didn't answer. Instead they led Harry into an empty classroom. George put a silencing charm for privacy. Fred pulled out a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it. Harry stared at it for the longest time.

"This, Harry, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the parchment fondly.

"Nicked it off one of Filch's filing cabinets marked _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_." Fred continued.

He then pointed his wand at the parchment and in a clear voice spoke, "_I solemly swear that I am up to no good._"

At this Harry's eyes bulged out. He knew this parchment, this map. He didn't need to read the title to know that it was the Maruader's Map. He had heard a lot about it from Sirius. Sirius, a sudden thought rushed through him when he thought of him.

_The map shows everyone at Hogwarts at any given time. The map never lies. If the twins had it, then why hasn't Sirius been turned in? Surely the map would have a dot labeled "Sirius Black" on it._

Harry looked down at the map, searching for Sirius. To his surprise he didn't find one. However, another name stuck out on the map.

"Harry?" Fred asked.

Harry ignored him as he searched for another name. Once he found that name, he exited the classroom, leaving two very confused twins. Harry made sure the side with the map on it was facing him, before he stood and stared at Snuffles. His heart pounded as he tried to calm down.

"Come on Snuffles." Harry managed to say at last. "I'm going to have tea with Professor Lupin."

Before Snuffles could protest or bolt of when he knew Harry was going to visit the Defense Professor, the teen had swiftly lifted his wand and cast a stunning spell. He then levitated the dog towards him.

"Come on. I've had enough of this between you and Remus. It's time we settled it." Having said that, Harry remained silent as he levitated the dog up towards the Defense office.

Remus had been reading a book when Harry had barged in without knocking.

"Harry?" Remus asked.

He frowned at seeing the stunned dog. Harry never treated Snuffles that way. He watched as Harry roughly through the dog on the floor before approaching him.

"Put up your strongest wards Professor. Leave no crack open" Harry said.

"Harry, are you alright. What are you doing?"

"No, Uncle Moony. I'm not all right. I could have died without knowing it"

Harry handed him the Marauder's Map. Remus was about to ask how he got it, but before he could say anything, Harry pointed to a particular spot on the map. Remus looked between the map and the dog, before strengthening the wards around his classroom.

"Here is the proof. Sirius was not lying, unless of course you're saying the map…."

"The map never lies" Remus interrupted.

The Professor was now standing between Harry and the dog, wand pointed at the latter. Without saying a word, vines erupted form the Professor's wand and wrapped itself around the dog.

"Harry, un-stun him." Remus said carefully, his wand aimed directly between the dog's eyes.

"Are you sure, Professor?" Harry asked, unsure, even though the dog was bound.

Remus nodded and Harry did as he was instructed. Immediately the dog shifted from side to side.

"Go on, move," Remus said softly. "I dare you."

The dog stilled, though his eyes kept darting around. Then without warning a spell shot out of Lupin's wand and hit the dog. Harry watched as the dog transformed into his human form.

"Transfiguration was your father's strong subject. I believed I picked up a few useful spells from him."

Harry paid no attention to Lupin as his eyes were drawn fixedly at Peter Pettigrew.

"Where is Sirius?"

* * *

Sorry for the wait. Chapter might seemed rushed. Sorry if it is. Remember to **Review**! 


	9. Understandings

**Misconception **

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP

**Summary: **Tom Riddle regained his body at the end of Harry's second year. Sirius escaped Azkaban a month before the wizardry world realized it. When the past begins to resurface and the dead begin to reappear, Harry begins to realize that nothing is as it appears. Sirius struggles to prove his innocence to Harry while trying to save all the innocence that the boy has lost.

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out. In addition, the timeline of the Rowling's book have been altered to fit the premises of this fanfic.

**Chapter 9 Understandings**

"Where is Sirius?" Harry asked again, his voiced filled with impatience.

The short bald man who looked very much like a rat, ignored his question. Instead, his eyes darted around the room.

"Well, hello, Peter," said Lupin pleasantly, effectively drawing the rat-man's attention to himself.

"Remus," the rat-man tried, "my friend…my old friend."

"Professor?" Harry interrupted, not believing how the man could be talking so pleasantly to his dead friend's murderer.

"Harry and I have been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. Somehow there seem to be some discrepancies between what Harry believes and what I did. I'll like to clear up one or two things about James and Lily's death as well as Sirius' involvement in addition to your own. You see, Peter, it is very important to sort out who was really involved with the murder of Harry's parents so that the dead may rest in peace and that another will not be wrongly condemned to an ill fate. Now Peter, will you enlighten us?"

"Sort things out?" Peter squealed. "Black killed the Potter's! He sold them out to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

This time Harry gave a roar of anger, as he launched himself at Pettigrew, pouching him furiously, suddenly forgetting that he could do magic. Remus had to forcefully pull the boy off the rat-man before Harry ended up killing him. It would prove nothing if Peter died now.

"Stop Harry!" Remus said, trying to calm the other down, when he himself wanted to tear the other man apart. "If Wormtail died now, we can't prove anything! Sirius would never be cleared."

Harry growled, but listened to Remus as he knew his Professor was correct.

"Why does he get to live anyways?" Harry hissed. "He killed my parents. He sent Sirius to Azkaban. It is because of him that thirteen years of living a normal, family oriented life had been ripped from me. Why is it that he…."

"Harry, now is not the time to rant." Remus said, trying to calm the boy.

"Don't know…what you're talking about…Harry…I…why, how, why would I, your Uncle Wormtail do…"

This time it was Remus who lost control.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" Remus' amber eyes flashed dangerously. He bared his teeth, as he took a step forward. "YOU BETRAYED JAMES AND LILY POTTER TO VOLDEMORT. HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SLIP INTO A SPOT THAT YOU STOLE AWAY FROM HIM!"

Peter shrunk back, but it was useless. Remus' magic fueled by anger flared for the first time since Harry had mentioned Sirius was innocent. Now that he was staring at man whom should have been dead caused the situation to sink in deeper. The more he stared at the pest, the angrier he got. He didn't even notice the flickering lights or the tumbling furniture. All he wanted was to repay Wormtail for all the pain he had caused for the last 12 years. He didn't even realize when he had pounced onto to the shorter man, his arms attacking the man below him.

"Professor!" Harry cried out, his eyes wide at the sudden change.

He had never seen Remus lose his composure nor had he seen the man become so feral. It was scary watching the calm, levelheaded man snap and give into the wolf. He didn't know what to do. Professor Lupin had gone from trying to keep him from killing the rat, to doing the deed himself. Frankly, Harry did care what happened to Wormtail as long as justice was served, but he did care how Uncle Moony was acting and right now, Uncle Moony was scaring him. Not able to stop the Professor without causing himself danger, he decided to find the one person who could. Giving the two a final look, he swung open the door and charged into

"Headmaster!" Harry cried out, as he fell flat on his behind.

Dumbledore peered down at him, stared into him for what felt like an eternity before the blue, almost cold and firm eyes shifted to Remus and Peter. Without saying a word, the old man flicked his wand at Remus, forcefully levitating Remus off the unconscious Wormtail. Remus turned around to glare at Harry after assuming the boy was the one to do it, only to be surprised to find Dumbledore staring coldly at him with his wand pointed between the werewolf's eyes.

"Dobby," the Headmaster called out at last. The house elf appeared immediately.

"Find Professor Snape and tell him to personally bring some Veritaserum. Then find Professor McGonagall and bring her here as well."

"At once, Headmaster." Dobby said, before disappearing.

Neither Harry, Remus nor Dumbledore spoke as they waited. Harry wondered why Dumbledore had been outside and why Snape and McGonagall were going to be involved. Dumbledore was staring Remus as if unsure what to do, his wand still pointing at the man, while Harry was staring transfixed at Wormtail whose once physically well body had become mangled within minutes.

Just then footsteps were heard, followed shortly by a surprised gasp. Harry tilted his head slightly towards the door where McGonagall and Snape were standing. The former face held surprise while the latter lacked emotion.

"Headmaster, you wanted Vertiaserum?" Snape asked silkily.

Dumbledore didn't reply immediately. He was now staring at Wormtail, as though he didn't believe what he was seeing. At last he turned his gaze on Harry. All this time, his wand was trained on Remus.

"Harry, what happened?" he gestured at Wormtail. "Have you any idea who this is?" he paused. "I need to know the truth my boy. This is serious." Dumbledore then gestured at the vile in Snape's hand. "This is Vertiaserum, a truth serum. I will extract the truth Harry, one way or another, then I will know how to properly handle this situation and deal with you, Lupin and this man."

Here Lupin gave a low growl. Harry looked between Remus and Dumbledore, feeling the tension build. He had never seen either man so frightful and both scared him senseless.

"Professor Dumbledore, there must be some misunderstanding. Please lower your wand before anyone gets hurt. I'll explain everything, and leave out nothing. Don't hurt Uncle Moony." Harry said to Dumbledore before turning to Remus. "and Uncle Moony, you're scaring me. Snap out of it. I know you are angry, upset and frustrated, well so am I. Please, there must be another way."

Remus face slowly relaxed as he turned into the man that Harry knew. Dumbledore lowered his wand to the man's chest, before holding it there.

"I am sorry for frightening you Emeralds. Forgive me." Remus paused. "Yet how do you expect me to react to someone who I thought was seeing a dead person for thirteen years alive and then find out he's the reason James and Lily are dead and then discover my mistake for suspecting Sirius and then have so call person try to worm his way out and then find myself under the headmaster's wrath!"

Dumbledore raised his eyes at that.

"Oh? Here I was thinking I lost Harry to the Dark Lord. Seeing Wormtail here, I thought it was possible that you might have given in to your dark side Remus. Thought you might be influenced by Pettigrew and Black and therefore influencing Harry."

"How dare you Dumbledore!" Remus growled at the same time Harry yelled, "Sirius is innocent!"

"But here I see that I was wrong. Can you forgive an old man for jumping to conclusions Remus? You speak the truth, or what you believe is the truth. I sense no lies. Yet knowing the truth doesn't mean I understand it." Having said that, Dumbledore lowered his wand completely.

Again, a long silence elapsed.

"But what does this mean? How can this be? I do not understand." McGonagall voiced everyone's concern.

The group turned to Harry as though they knew the boy knew the answers.

"It all began a month before Sirius' breakout was announced to the world." Harry began. "As you know I kept blaming myself for Voldemort's return and Ginny's death. Being with the Dursley's didn't help. Once in a while when I was doing chores I would see a gigantic black dog around the house." Harry stopped and glanced at Moony who nodded so he continued.

"Later on, after Sirius took me from my relatives a month later, I realized the dog and person was the same."

"So you're saying that Black broke out a month before the Azkaban break out was announced. But how can that be?" McGonagall commented.

"Dark magic." Snape muttered.

"He's an animagus, a black dog." Lupin let on. "All the Maruader's except me were. They became animagus to help me during my monthly transformations." The man elaborated.

"The point is," Harry interrupted, "Sirius escaped a month before everyone discovered it."

"How is that significant?" Dumbledore asked. "Timing doesn't matter, it is the act that does."

"Sirius told me that Wormtail had been sent on a task by Voldmort to free the imprisoned Death Eaters. Unfortunately for the rat, Sirius discovered him. Sirius took this opportunity to escape by forcing Wormtail to drink the permanent Polyjuice Potion that the rat had brought with him, with a piece of Sirius' hair. Sirius was freed a whole month while Wormtail rotted in his place until Voldemort decided to break out his followers a month later."

Dumbledore was nodding as though it made sense.

"During the time Sirius and I was together until Grimmuald Place, he had told me many things. He spoke of his school days, of the Mauarader's."

Snape seethed at this, and murmured something that sounded awfully like "bloody murderers."

"He told me how he didn't betray my parents. He explained how he had switched secret keepers with Pettigrew at the last minute since he knew that Voldemort would surely go after him. He had no idea Voldemort used a rat. Sirius is innocent, and I believe him."

Harry looked at all the Professor gathered before him.

"At the beginning of Hogwarts, I found Snuffles. Really, I really thought he was Sirius. He never transformed or anything, and I forgave him for that because I thought it was too dangerous for him to do so. I never thought it wouldn't be him."

"Then what could have caused this discovery?" McGonagall asked.

"I've only found out an hour ago. Since my parents are dead, and my Uncle never signed my permission form to Hogsmade, nor did Professor Lupin, I wasn't allowed to go. I bumped into Fred and George and well they presented me," here Harry looked at Remus.

Remus stared at him, before slowly giving a nod.

"the Marauder's Map."

"It's a map with all the passageways of Hogwarts, including the secret ones. Every occupant has a name and a dot showing where they are on the map." Remus explained.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he glanced at Remus, while McGonagall was shaking her head silently. Snape looked angry.

"You mean to tell me…" Snape couldn't finish; he didn't know how to finish.

"Severus," Dumbledore warned before gesturing for Harry to continue.

"I searched for Sirius' dot right away. If the twins had the map, then surely they would have discovered Sirius and reported him." Harry paused. "Instead I found him." Harry pointed his finger at Wormtail. "I brought the traitor to Professor Lupin right away for, well, I didn't know who else would understand."

Harry let out a long sigh. He turned to Remus, looked straight into his eyes, and then said, "I'm sorry for being so cold towards you Professor Lupin. It was either Sirius or you. Frankly I knew Sirius before you and well that man really had me convinced. I…"

"Only if you'll forgive me, Harry."

"Emeralds, I insist." Harry was smiling.

"Moony," Remus smiled back.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkle madly for a minute before disappearing. He turned serious once he remembered just why Remus and Harry were hostile towards each other. A fire burned in the old man's eyes as he turned to glare at Wormtail.

"Pity, he had it easy. If it were up to me, I would have turned him in and cleared Sirius' name. Still I suppose you are satisfied Remus for avenging your friends."

"Actually, Headmaster, Pettigrew is still alive. I didn't get a chance to…." Remus didn't know what to say so he ended by saying. "You interrupted."

"At last age has caught up with the werewolf." Snape commented.

Remus immediately turned on him. For the second time that day, Remus frightened Harry. Harry went over and tugged at Remus's robes, pulling him away from Snape.

"Severus, behave." Dumbledore cautioned again.

Snape merely grunted. The headmaster then approached Wormtail. Pointing his wand at the unconscious man, Dumbledore murmured "Ennervate". Harry watched in fascination as Wormtail was revived.

For a moment Wormtail looked lost and confused before his eyes focused. When he saw Dumbledore staring coldly at him, he gave a loud squeak of terror. He would have squirmed and tried to escape if it wasn't for the fact that the old man's wand was pointed between his eyes.

"Hello Pettigrew," Dumbledore said, his voice lacking all its compassion.

"Pro—Pro—Professor!" Wormtail squeaked out. "You must help me, you must save me. Lupin, Lupin's trying to kill me. He thinks I…"

Dumbledore said nothing. Instead he reached out and ripped off a piece of Pettigrew's left sleeve. For a minute Dumbledore held that man's left hand and stared at the skin. Harry who wasn't sure what Dumbledore was looking at, took a step closer. He barely saw what seemed to be a snake and a skull before Dumbledore dropped Peter's hand and the latter hastily hid his left hand before his back.

"For some the choice was voluntary, for others it was forced." Here Dumbledore briefly glanced at Snape, "I will not ask which had been your case." Dumbledore said softly. "Dark times have passed and dark times will follow. There are times when choices must be made between what is right and what is easy. Peter, it is not who we are that defines us, it is who we choose to be. You have choose to…"

"I was forced, I didn't mean to, I…"

"You might not have meant to take the mark" Dumbledore spoke bluntly. "But you betrayed James and Lily Potter. You knowingly sold them to Voldemort."

"You don't understand. He would have killed me…he would have…"

"Then you should have died!" Remus yelled. "You should have died the way Sirius and I and James and Lily would have done for you!"

Wormtail visibly flinched.

"You should have known if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. We would have avenged our friends death!"

No one said anything about Remus' comment as they all deep down it was the truth.

"Consider the last thirteen yeas of your life a gift you do not deserve," Remus continued. "I lost my best friends. Sirius lost his freedom, and Harry lost his parents. You should have been the one who should be dead, but you were given a chance to live in peace, peace that had temporary been gain by betraying those who had taken you in as a brother." Here Remus stopped. "Ah well, I doubt you'll live through this. After the questions and interrogations I'll make sure you pay for what you've done. I will kill you."

A heavy silence overlapped the room. Surprisingly no one seemed to object to Remus' threat for they felt like the man deserved it, that is no one except

"No" Harry spoke up. "No."

"but," Remus began but Dumbledore cut him off.

"Harry, he's the reason why your parents are dead. He's the reason why an innocent man was sent to Azkaban. He's the reason…."

"I can't bring back the dead, but I can save an innocent man from a horrible fate. He shall be handed over to the Ministry alive to clear Sirius name so that he can be a free man. From there he can be sent to Azkaban to rot in all of eternity. No one is allowed to kill him." Harry then turned to Remus. "My parents wouldn't have wanted you to become a killer, wouldn't want another friend to be shipped off to Azkaban." Here Harry lingered. "I need both you and Sirius in my life at the same time. I wouldn't fancy visiting either of you in Azkaban on a rotating basics." Once more Harry stopped as he tried to laugh, before turning to Dumbledore. "This is my choice and though it's not the easiest one, it's the right one."

"A Potter, through and through," Snape grumbled softly to himself. Remus being the only one who heard it, didn't comment but did raise an eyebrow. It wasn't as though Snape's comment was much different then the ones he use to compare Harry to James, just that the way he said this one lacked hatred and gave a hint of admiration and satisfaction.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he said, "James would have been proud."

Harry merely shrugged it off.

"May we continue? Its obvious Wormtail is the one who betrayed my parents. What I want to know now is where is Sirius. I don't even care why he looks like himself as I presume it's because of another polyjuice potion this time with his own genes that were previously extracted…."

"Yes, yes of course." Dumbledore murmured.

The group turned to face Wormtail and Harry asked the question again.

"Where is Sirius Black?"

* * *

At last done with another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Remember to **Review**! 


	10. The Order

**Misconception **

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP

**Summary: **Tom Riddle regained his body at the end of Harry's second year. Sirius escaped Azkaban a month before the wizardry world realized it. When the past begins to resurface and the dead begin to reappear, Harry begins to realize that nothing is as it appears. Sirius struggles to prove his innocence to Harry while trying to save all the innocence that the boy has lost.

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out. In addition, the timeline of the Rowling's book have been altered to fit the premises of this fanfic.

**Chapter 10 The Order**

"WHERE IS SIRIUS?" Harry bellowed, quickly losing patience towards the incorporative rat. Wormtail remained silent as he kept his mouth clamped shut.

"Harry," Dumbledore interrupted, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder so that he effectively got Harry's attention. "Do not waste your breath, he knows nothing more then we do."

"How do you know? He hasn't admitted nor denied knowing anything. Besides you didn't use Vertiserum."

Snape scoffed at that earning a deep warning growl from Remus.

"The Headmaster doesn't need Vertiserum when he is skilled at Legimency." Snape ignored the growl. "Only celebrities such as yourself Potter, will be naive to believe that there aren't ways to extract the truth, that there aren't ways to extract a person's deepest secrets." Snape caught Harry's gaze and stared at him deeply before a smirk graced his face.

"How else do you think I know that you were attacked by Dementors on the first day of school. You didn't tell me, and I know that you know that Lupin wouldn't have said anything."

The information that Harry had been attacked by Dementors and without the Headmaster or Head of his house knowing startled them. Immediately McGonagall begin speaking but was cut off by Harry.

"You could have been there…"

Dumbledore was again looking at Harry, wondering just how much the boy was keeping from him. Unlike Snape who felt nothing for barging into other people's thoughts without consent and without a valid reason, Dumbledore felt that a person had a right to privacy unless their actions or ideas spoke against it.

"May I quote then 'You shouldn't be walking under the moonlight Professor.' Lupin had replied with 'what were you thinking Harry! You, out of everyone should know the foulness of a Dem---'"

Before Snape could finish he was lifted into the air. Next thing he knew he flew into a bookshelf. Snape fell to the ground with books toppling on top of him. He gave a huge groan as he pushed himself.

"Consider this a warning _Snivellus_." Remus threatened. "If you ever invade Harry's mind again or for that matter, if you ever insult or harm my club, I swear upon the next full moon."

"That you'll what?" Snape challenged.

"Destroy you," came the reply. Remus seemed to think before adding, "oh, you'll be alive, but you'll be wishing you weren't."

"Gentlemen!" Dumbledore stood between the two. "Enough!"

Remus and Severus ignore the Headmaster as they glared at each other, neither blinking. At last Snape turned away, and when his eyes turned to Harry, Harry saw that the older man's face was etched with loath and fury. Involuntary Harry gave a gulp and backtrack as he mentally reminded himself never to be alone with Snape again for fear of falling under the man's wrath.

"If you would excuse us Headmaster," Remus said at last to Dumbledore. He turned and strode to the door. "Come Harry."

"What about Wor—?"

"Albus will keep us updated." Remus replied, turning to look at the one he spoke of until the older gave a nod of consent.

"I'll personally bring Pettigrew to the Ministry and have Sirius' name cleared immediately. Afterwards I'll call a meeting."

Remus gave a nod that he heard before striding out. Harry looked between his Professors and then at Wormtail and at Remus who was waiting for him by the stairs torn between if he should follow Remus or if he should follow Dumbledore so that he is sure the man would do as he says.

"Go on Harry, Professor Lupin is waiting." Dumbledore nudged him to the door. He bent down so that he was eye level with Harry, before whispering to him. "For the time being do not worry about Pettigrew. I promise you now that the truth is out, justice shall be served. If you feel the need to be present at the Ministry, you are welcome to come along. However I believe now is the golden opportunity for you to mend and build the fundamental relationship between you and Remus as he's more then your professor, he's more then your parent's friends, he is your family. The last thirteen years have been rough on all of us but through it we have all grown. Enough damage has been done, it is time to heal."

"I…I understand Headmaster." Harry murmured. He turned and headed towards Remus, stopping at the doorway when Dumbledore called after him.

"Next time Harry, next time if Professor Lupin or Black deems fit, you will be allowed to go to Hogsmeade."

Despite his mood still being dampened by an unfound Sirius, Harry felt his spirits lift as he heard that. He headed towards Remus with a smile on his face.

"Professor Dumbledore said I'll be allowed to go to Hogsmeade next time." Harry said happily. "That is if you allow it Professor."

"Of course you can." Remus smiled back. Now that Sirius would be freed and even in the off chance that he wasn't there was no need to keep Harry from Hogsmeade. Remus began walking and Harry followed him.

"Good because if you don't I'm sure Sirius will."

"He will indeed." Remus replied with contentment. "In fact," he added, this time his voice dropping and his face broke into a mischievous grin. "If all goes well, you'll probably be at Hogsmeade even before the next scheduled weekend. Perhaps you'll be there more often then any of your classmates."

Harry's eyes glowed as he imagined spending weekends at Hogsmeade with no one the wiser. He knew Remus or Sirius would be there, but that didn't matter, he wanted to be with them anyways. The thought of being with them caused another thought to filter through, this one causing his eyes to widen drastically.

"Is that an invitation?" Harry asked, trying to keep excitement out of his voice. "to spend nights with the two of you on a certain day of the month?"

Remus stopped walking abruptly. He turned to face Harry who had almost walked into him.

"Harry," the professor began gently. "You know I won't allow that. It's too dangerous. Your parents, Sirius would all kill me if anything happened to you. I'll kill myself if…."

"what if I became an Animagus?" Harry asked, refusing to back down. "I'll be safe. Moony won't attack me."

"That's advance magic Harry. You'll need to be skilled in Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Healing, and a whole bunch of others."

"I can do that. All you need to do is teach me. They all achieved it by 5th year, I don't see why I can't."

"That's two years away. Do you realize how much more you would have learned by then?"

"They achieved it by 5th year." Harry said again, quietly. "Which means there must have been lots of trails and errors prior to that. It would have been impossible to succeed at first try."

Remus was caught speechless. Harry was bright and stubborn.

"Please Moony, I don't want you to suffer alone."

"Padfoot will be there," came the certain reply.

"but we don't know when he'll be back."

"Professor Dumbledore said by next Hogsamade weekend did he not? That is three months away, only two full moons until then. I'll survive."

"but.."

"No, Harry." Remus said in a tone that meant it was final and that no matter how much Harry persuaded him, he would not budge. "I know you have good intentions Harry, but you must understand that the process of becoming an Animagus is too dangerous and to know you'll be using it to spend time with me is unthinkable. There is too much room for errors." Before Harry could say anything more, Remus added. "However if you like I can teach you the Patronus Charm to defend against Dementors and Occlumancy to prevent another situation such as Snivellus reading your mind from occurring ever again."

"I'll like that." Harry replied, letting the Animagus subject drop for now. He would come back to it at a better time. Perhaps if he were able to prove he could perform those spells Remus mentioned, he would be able to again ask the man to teach him to become an Animagus. Even better was if he could learn magic on his own to speed up the process.

_Wait, I can do that. If I sit in on Year 4-7 classes, I'll be able to learn more. At night I can practice._

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly as Harry and Remus found out more about each other. Harry found himself enjoying the man's company and stories of his parents just as much as he enjoyed doing the same thing with Sirius.

* * *

"Harry!" A voice called out to him as he was heading towards dinner. He turned to see the grand doors that led into Hogwarts swung wide as students and Professors returned from Hogsmeade.

"Hey Ron, Hermione." Harry greeted as his two friends sped up to him.

"This is for you." Ron held out a plastic cup.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously as he took it from Ron.

"Butterbeer!" Ron replied enthusiastically. "I'm sure you'll love it."

The three of them set off to the Great Hall.

"Thanks mate." Harry replied, glad that his friends hadn't forgotten about him while he wasn't there. "So how is Hogsmeade? I can't wait to set foot there with Professor Lupin."

"It was bloody brilliant. You should have been there Harry. I'm glad that Professor Lupin said he'll bring you…" Ron caught himself. "Did you say Professor Lupin will bring you to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah Ron, I did." Harry grinned, sitting down at the Gryffindor table. Ron sat down to his right and Hermione to his left.

"I thought you and Professor Lupin were…" Hermione trailed off, not knowing how to describe the coldness she had seen from Harry towards the man. "When did the two of you…"

"We spent the afternoon together." Harry said as he began stuffing his plate with food.

"Oh, does that mean you ditched Snuffles for the Professor then?" Ron asked. Both he and Hermione knew that Harry never spent time with both the Professor and the dog at once. "By the way, where is Snuffles?"

Harry's face dimmed at that. His right hand that had been brining mash potatoes into his mouth stopped.

"Did something happen?" Hermione asked gently, noticing the action.

"Yes, but I'll tell you two later, when it's more private." Harry replied. "Or you should find out tomorrow morning."

"Is it good or bad news?"

"Both, more good then bad though." Harry began eating his mash potatoes again. "and everything that is bad, will soon turn good. The road to recovery has begun. It's been thirteen years, it is about time it's properly settled."

Ron wanted to ask more but Harry had suddenly brightened up and started another topic.

"I won't be able to spend too much time with you guys this year. Professor Lupin offered some extra lessons that will be useful and practical for me to learn. I've taken up the offer. Spending time with him today open many new doors. Did you know that he was one of my parent's best friends? Did you know we're kind of like family without the family title? Did you know he can be really parental, closer then a guardian, somewhat like a godfather but not quite a father? In fact, Dumbledore said I can go to Hogsmeade as long as he or….as long as he agrees."

"That's fantastic Harry."

"When you are done with your dinner Potter," a voice spoke from behind them. "find me at the staff table and I'll escort you to Professor Dumbledore's office. He has asked to speak with you."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Harry said, turning to greet her. "I'll be done in a second."

McGonagall turned and headed for the staff table. Harry gaze followed her before noticing that Dumbledore, Snape and Remus were already gone. He wondered if it was a coincidence or not. Whatever the case, he turned back to his meal and hastily gobbled it down.

"Harry?" Both his friends asked in concern. "What was that about?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. I'll see you guys at the tower."

Harry stood up, caught the Deputy Headmistress' gaze before heading out the Great Hall. He waited for the other in the hallway. He did not have to wait long. The two walked in silence. At last they were standing in front of the two large gargoyles. McGonagall gave the password, blood pop, before ushering Harry inside.

"Ah Harry," Dumbledore greeted. "I'm glad you can join us. Please come in."

Harry looked around, surprised to see both familiar and unfamiliar faces around the room. Arthur and Molly Weasley was standing next to Snape. Remus and the woman whom Remus had once told him was named Tonks was standing on the other side next to a man who had first seen at Privet Drive on the same day he had first met Remus. The man that was closes to Dumbledore and attracted his attention had a wooden leg, part of his nose missing and an eye that was spinning outside of the socket. Harry decided to join Remus so that he could stay away from Snape and the madman.

"I would first like to begin by introducing you to a few people Harry." Dumbledore was saying. He nodded towards Tonks. "That is Tonks and the man next to him is Kingsley Shacklebot."

Harry gave a nod.

"The man over here is Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody."

Again Harry gave a nod of acknowledge.

"Now before I continue any further, I would like you to promise me that whatever happens in here or whenever we have meetings such as these, what goes on stays in here. This is very important. You may not even speak of this to your friends, not even Ron or Hermione. Do you understand Harry?"

Harry felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. He looked up to see Remus smiling reassuringly down upon him.

"Yes Professor, I understand."

"We are all members of a group called the Order of the Phoenix that was formed during the first war against Voldemort. There are more members but I wanted to introduce to you those you have already met or I think you should meet." Dumbledore began again. "I head this organization in hopes to fight against and defeat the Dark Lord. As a group we feel that the Ministry is in capable of performing the duties to take down the Voldemort and therefore it is our task to do so."

Dumbledore paused as he let the information sink in.

"I believe now is the time to reform this group. Harry you are here because this war directly involves you and it will be pointless to leave you out. You will need to be prepared as much as possible."

"But what about Ron and Hermione, they should be part of this as well. Why can't they be involved?"

Harry looked at Arthur and Molly as though waiting for an answer.

"Joining the Order is dangerous Harry." Arthur said. "More often then not, you are putting your life in danger. You must understand that Ron isn't involved in the war as much as you are entangled by it. Any parent would sacrifice themselves to protect their young."

Harry felt a fierce pain in his heart at Arthur's last comment for it reminded him of his own lost. His face must have showed his pain because Arthur suddenly seemed to realize what he had just said.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"I, I understand." Harry said softly, turning away so that no one could see his face. "I know you didn't mean it."

"When your friends are of age they will make their own choices." Dumbledore said. "For now we shall spare the innocent and let them remain innocent. I'm sure you don't want another child to grow up without childhood the way you and Mr. Longbottom has."

"Neville?"

"His parents were tortured to insanity by Lestrange and Crouch Jr." Moody informed. "Both his parents and yours were part of the Order prior to the former turning insane and the latter…."

"Yes, you are right, I don't want my friends to go through that. As the Boy-Who-Lived I have no choice, but I wouldn't want to condemn anymore to a life such as mine." Harry paused, this time turning back to the group.

There was another pause as silence took over.

"Harry, I've turned Pettigrew into the Ministry today. Sirius has already been cleared." Dumbledore began again, this time speaking of the real reason they were gathered. "Wormtail has been kissed by a Dementor."

"I'm glad that went smoothly." Harry murmured, relieved.

"Unfortunately as expected, could not provide us with anything we did not already know, and that was under the use of Veriteserum. He does not know where Sirius may be."

Harry was disappointed as much as he knew that was coming.

"Tomorrow morning I will send out a search party. I'll also put a rescue team on standby. Once we hear anything we will take action."

The plan didn't sound promising but nevertheless it was a plan. Harry only hoped that it will work.

"Severus," said Dumbledore, turning to Snape, "you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready…if you are prepared…"

"I am," said Snape before walking out of the office.

"Kingsley, Tonks, I'll like you to keep an eye out in the Minstry. Inform me if anything occurs."

The two nodded before they too left.

"Alastor, I believe it is time to come out of retirement."

Moody gave a gruff for consent before he too left.

"Minerva if you would escort Harry back to Gryffindor tower, I need a word with Remus."

The Headmistress nodded before ushering Harry out of the office.

* * *

Another chapter done with some foreshadowing for the following chapters. Remember to **Review**! 


	11. Being Rational

**Misconception **

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP

**Summary: **Tom Riddle regained his body at the end of Harry's second year. Sirius escaped Azkaban a month before the wizardry world realized it. When the past begins to resurface and the dead begin to reappear, Harry begins to realize that nothing is as it appears. Sirius struggles to prove his innocence to Harry while trying to save all the innocence that the boy has lost.

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out. In addition, the timeline of the Rowling's book have been altered to fit the premises of this fanfic.

**Chapter 11 Being Rational**

_Black is Innocent: Ministry of Magic apologizes _

_After thirteen years of imprisonment, Sirius Black, legal Godfather to Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, have been cleared of all charges. Black believed to be second in command to You-Know-Who was sent to imprisonment in Azkaban for life without trail for the death of his best friends, James and Lily Potter and thirteen others. Now after thirteen years the truth has been revealed. Peter Pettigrew, a friend of the Potter's was brought before the Minster yesterday by Albus Dumbledore, current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, alive. When questioned under the use of Veritiserum, Pettigrew confessed his support to the Dark Lord and his role in the Potter's deaths. Now the Minster of Magic Cornelius Fudge formally apologizes to Mr. Black and young Mr. Potter for any mishap and inconvenience this misconception may have caused. To show sincerity of such an apology, the Minster has already seen to it that Pettigrew is kissed by a Dementor in addition to retuning all of Mr. Black's processions as well as granting him ownership of all Black estates. Furthermore the Ministry will grant Mr. Black a single request as long as it is reasonable._

Although the article was short, it was stamped on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Again Harry found himself the center of attention as everyone around him discussed the morning paper as though he wasn't there. Harry hated the attention but knew that sooner or later the excitement would die down and he would be able to get on with his life. The only good thing that came out of the article was that he didn't have to explain anything to Ron and Hermione, whom he had not talked to since his departure to Dumbledore's office.

"Harry!" Ron was saying, "This is great news! Now that he can feely walk about in public, I reckon he'll be coming straight to Hogwarts to see you."

"And when Mr. Black does, you'll definitely introduce us to him." Hermione continued. "How is Mr. Black anyways? After all, you did meet him in the summer."

"I bet he's wicked awesome if Professor Lupin is anyone to go by. The Professor was your parent's friend and so was Black," Ron continued, "which means they must have been friends themselves."

"You must tell us all about him." Hermione added.

Harry groaned. He hated it when his best friends joined the public in treating him like the celebrity he was. He hated it even more when the only time his friends were in sync was when they were barging into his private life. The more Ron and Hermione talked, the angrier and more frustrated he became.

_Couldn't my friends tell that I don't want to be badgered anymore about Sirius? I already get more then enough of that from the public. Besides even though Sirius is cleared, it doesn't mean he's all right. In fact the last time I saw Sirius was being cursed by Voldmeort in my dream. _

The thought of Sirius' well being caused him to slam his fist on the table. The impact must have been hard because he caused those around him to abruptly fall silent. This led to complete silence from the Gryffindor table as they all stared at him. Before Harry new it, the whole hall had fallen silent and was staring at him, wondering why a whole forth of the hall had fallen into silence.

"What are you all staring at?" Harry snapped. "What do you all know about privacy?" he continued. Even though he hadn't raised his voice, his voice echoed through the hall. "Anyone else who is going to stick his or her nose into my private life which includes asking about Sirius will get hexed into oblivion."

Having said that, he stormed out of the Great Hall, without having touched his breakfast.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, getting up to check on his friend. Hermione held him back.

"Just let him be for now. I think we might have said too much."

* * *

After thinking about Sirius, Harry couldn't think about anything else. All his mind could do was ask was if Sirius was alive and if he was what condition was he in. Up until now it had been relatively easy for him to push Sirius to the back of his mind. He had believed that Wormtail was Padfoot and so even though Snuffles would run off, Harry knew he was still near by. Never had he questioned of Sirius's well being up until now. Of course Harry was glad that everything was sorted and that Sirius was freed, but what bothered Harry was that he didn't know if Sirius was in a condition that would enable him to enjoy his freedom.

_I feel so worthless. I can't even protect the people I love. How does the world expect me to be their savior if I can't even defend those I love? No matter what anyone said, it was my fault that Ginny had died, my fault that Voldemort had returned, my fault for believing that Peter was Sirius. Sirius could be dead, and it would be my fault. I can't let the happen. I mustn't let the happen. _

Still Harry didn't know what he could do, but he knew he had to do something. He wanted to run off and rescue Sirius himself. Forget about the Order and the rescue mission, enough time had been lost from the last time Harry seen Sirius to now. The only reason Harry hadn't done that already was because the rational side of him knew that he wouldn't be able to heal Sirius in whatever condition he may be in and that even if Sirius was healthy there was the problem of facing Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He didn't want to place both of them in more danger then before which he knew would happen if he went.

_If only I was stronger. If only I knew more magic. If I did, then I wouldn't be a burden and might actually succeed in my task. _

With his mind set, Harry headed off towards his first class, his mind already forming a plan to become stronger by learning advance magic.

* * *

"Harry!" Ron called out as he hurriedly packed his bag and dashed after his friend. It was the end of Charms, which happened to signal the last class of the day.

"What's wrong mate? We haven't talked the whole day. Are you angry with me? Was it something I said?" Ron called to his best friend as he chased him down the hall.

Harry stopped and turned to his friend.

"Just back off alright. I have a lot on my mind and I want to be alone. I'm not angry with you, but if you keep pestering me then I will be."

Ron stared at him, not knowing how to respond. Finally he said, "I'm sorry about this morning alright. If it's about Sirius…"

He didn't get to finish for Harry had turned and taken off again. Ron cursed as he watches Harry dash off around a corner. When Ron turned the same corner seconds later, he stopped and stared ahead. The passage was deserted and Harry was gone.

* * *

Harry hadn't wanted to sound rude to Ron and he knew he was wrong to act the way he did. However, he had more important matters to attend to. Afterwards when everything was over, he would explain the circumstances to his friends. Right now he had a mission and he wasn't going to be distracted by his friends.

Taking a secret passageway, Harry headed up towards his dorm. Luckily when arrived, no one was inside. Quickly he dumped everything but his wand into his trunk before pulling out his invisibility cloak. Having made sure it was secured around him, he carefully made his way out of the common room and towards the Transfiguration classroom. Harry was able to slip in just as the last of the six years piled in for afternoon classes.

"We shall continue from yesterday." McGonagall said after taking attendance. "Remember, your goal is to transform a porcupine into a quill."

_This is six year magic?_ Harry thought to himself. _I can do that no problem. All I have to do is learn the spell and copy the wand movement._

Harry carefully walked towards the porcupine table before carefully slipping one under his cloak. He then headed to the back of the classroom and waited for the other students to begin spell casting so that he could begin as well. With so many people in class, no one would be able to hear him and any stray spells would be assumed as coming from the person next him.

Harry was astonished and disappointed when the entire class period passed by without another word. From his left and right spells flashed out of student wands. He watched as some turned into quills and others turn part way.

_What is this magic. It isn't wandless, but no one is saying a word yet magic is happening. Is this possible and if so how?_

"Be sure to keep practicing. The test will be on Friday." McGonagall said when class was over. "If anyone needs extra help, feel free to find me during office hours." She continued. "Class dismissed."

Harry waited for the class to pile out before stepping out. He had taken the porcupine with him in hopes of figuring out how to perform the spell.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Harry was more then exhausted. Whenever he had free time or a break between classes, he would either take his dad's cloak and sit in on and advance level course or take his cloak and spend his time in the library trying to figure out what was being taught. So far he had been quite unsuccessful in self study. Even when he sat in on fourth year classes, he felt himself clueless of what was occurring. The only thing he accomplished was cause himself to become a lot more weary and short tempered.

"Harry, a word please." Professor Lupin said after Defense ended on a Wednesday afternoon.

Harry held back, irritated that he couldn't continue his task of sitting in on other classes. He had planned to go to the hospital wing and secretly learn about healing. He walked up to Remus to see what the older man wanted. He noticed the Mauarder's Map laid out on top.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Harry?" Remus asked quietly once the door had shut behind the last student. Harry looked from the map to the professor and blinked, not quite understanding the question. Remus pushed some papers on the teachers desk aside before he gently pushed Harry so that he sat down on it. Remus then squatted down in front of the table so that the two were looking at each other eye to eye.

"Learning takes time, effort and guidance. What you have been doing the last two weeks have not helped your magical growth but has weakened it. Not only can you not perform advance magic, which is natural, you're beginning to have problems performing third year spells as well. Why are you doing this Harry? Why are you allowing yourself to suffer needlessly? The outcome hasn't been satisfactory. Why are you still doing this Harry? Let me hear your reasoning, because I can't find any."

Harry turned away, feeling guilty especially since Remus wasn't scolding him as Harry thought he would if he found out. Remus didn't sound like he was discouraging the act nor did he sound like he approved of it. What he did sound like was concerned, more concerned then a professor should about his student.

"I'm sorry Moony." Harry said lamely, still avoiding the other's gaze. "But please, you have to let me do this. It's the least I can do. I thought you would understand."

"Harry," Remus said again. "Let me hear your reasoning. When you first started attending advance courses, I didn't stop you because I had thought it was merely a thirst for knowledge, especially after I did say I'd teach you some advance magic. I had thought that if you weren't able to obtain any knowledge by self-study, you would give up or at the very least seek someone who could help. You did neither and I watched you turn from a third year student to a seventh year within two weeks time and manage to look worst then the latter but without gaining as much magical capabilities as them. Harry, you know that you are my number one priority. It pains me to see you force yourself to do something we both know you are not ready to do yet."

"I had wanted to run off and rescue Sirius." Harry interrupted softly, effectively causing the other's attention to perk up.

"What?" Remus asked again, not believing what he heard.

"Sirius may be free, but is he in a condition to enjoy his freedom?"

"Harry, look at me." Remus placed his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"The only reason I didn't go was because I know I'm not strong enough to successfully accomplish the task. If I boost my magical strength, I might have a chance. Please Moony, you can't just expect me to sit here and do nothing. It's my fault that…"

"This is not your fault Harry." Remus said firmly. "We will find Sirius."

"I know, but I still feel so helpless. He's my Godfather, I should be out there rescuing him. It feels so wrong staying here."

"I know how you feel cub, but this is all we can do. Once Severus makes contact, the Order will be on the move and Sirius will be rescued."

"I don't like Snape. I don't trust Snape. Snape loathes Sirius."

"You have inherited an old grudge Harry." Remus seemed to sigh. "This is understandable. However you do trust Professor Dumbledore and Albus trusts Snape so we must let the man be, and let him do his job."

"You dislike Snape as well." Harry remarked.

"I admit I don't enjoy his company and neither does he enjoy mine, but all this is beside the point Harry. I assure you, Sirius will be rescued. In the meantime there is nothing you can do about the situation. I know you have good intentions, but I don't want you to self study any further. You are over stressed and need lots of rest. Frankly I don't feel like rescuing Sirius just to have him kill me for letting his Godson needlessly suffer. You've met Sirius, you know how protective he can become."

Harry smiled at that. "You're just as protective Moony." He paused. "Sometimes you should let me be as protective as well."

"Oh?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"At the moment I can't help Sirius, but I can help you. Just teach me how to become an Animagus."

"No. We've been through this already Harry. I will not teach you how to become an Animagus. I thought you would have learned from sitting in on advance classes that advance magic means advance magic."

"I know."

"Good. However, I did promise you that I would teach you the Patronus Charm and Occlumancy. I believe those will come in handy." Remus said again. "I'll give you next week to rest. The following Monday, we will begin the lessons. However if I find that you are continuing on your self study, you will find that only will you not be given extra lessons, I will be very angry." Remus gave a nod at the map. "Do you understand Harry."

."Of course."

"Sometimes it's good to be as stubborn as James or as irrational as Sirius, but I think I like you best when you're as rational as me."

* * *

Another chapter done. Remember to **Review**! 


	12. The Unbreakable Vow

**Misconception **

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP

**Summary: **Tom Riddle regained his body at the end of Harry's second year. Sirius escaped Azkaban a month before the wizardry world realized it. When the past begins to resurface and the dead begin to reappear, Harry begins to realize that nothing is as it appears. Sirius struggles to prove his innocence to Harry while trying to save all the innocence that the boy has lost.

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out. In addition, the timeline of the Rowling's book have been altered to fit the premises of this fanfic.

Some content from this chapter is directly taken out of the original context and therefore I do not own it.

**Chapter 12 The Unbreakable Vow**

Monday night came faster then Harry had expected and now he found himself standing with his wand outstretched as he waited for directions from Professor Lupin.

"The spells I'm going to try to teach you is highly advanced magic, both of them well beyond the Ordinary Wizarding Level. I shall first begin with the Patronus Charm and when I deem you are ready I shall teach you Occlumency."

Harry looked like he was going to protest, but Lupin began to speak again cutting him off from whatever he was going to say.

"The reason we shall approach this in this order is because Occlumency places great emphasis on creating a strong mind. Producing a Patronus will help strengthen the mind by teaching you how to draw out certain thoughts and emotions and then teaching you how to channel and control them appropriately. In many ways mastering the Patronus Charm is the basic foundation and an ideal stepping stone to learning Occlumency."

"What is a Patronus? How does it work? What does it look like?" Harry asked all at once after accepting the Professor's reasoning.

"A Patronus is a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the dementor. The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the dementor feeds upon—hope, happiness, the desire to survive—but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the dementors can't hurt it." Lupin answered, easily slipping into Professor mode, though he seemed more relaxed when teaching Harry alone. "As for appearance, each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it."

"And how do you conjure it?"

"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."

Harry thought for a happy memory, but was surprised that he could come up with little. His life with the Dursely's were out of the question. Finally he settled upon the memory of his first broomstick ride.

"Right," Harry said, trying all his might to bring the memory forward.

"The incantation to this is— Expecto patronum!"

Harry repeated the spell over and over again until something silvery whooshed out of his wand. Excited he nodded to Lupin to release the boggart.

A dementor rose slowly from the box, its hooded face turned toward Harry, one glistening, scabbed hand gripping g its cloak. Already Harry's concentration dissolved and his memory of his first flight began fading quickly. Harry could feel his own breath quickening and before he knew it, an all too familiar sensation hit him. His mind screamed as he vaguely noticed his surroundings changing. Then before he knew it, he heard a voice, a woman's voice was screaming.

_"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please—I'll do anything—"_

_"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"_

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Another voice sounding highly upset bellowed. All Harry saw was a flash of bright light before the screaming in his head became dimmer and dimmer until finally the voices were gone.

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry slowly turned his head to face Remus who was now squatting beside the younger man, looking pale and somewhat disturbed. The older man didn't need to ask; he could tell the other wasn't all right. How could anyone who was trashing on the ground be all right?

"It's getting worst." Harry said at last. "I could hear clearer that time—mum—and him—Voldemort—"

Lupin reached out and pulled Harry into a hug.

"Perhaps you shouldn't do this Harry."

"No!" Harry said, pulling away. "I've got to."

"There's nothing in the world that you are obligated to do." Lupin said gently.

"I've got to." Harry repeated. "The consequences of not being able to do so makes it more then necessary to conquer this." Harry stated firmly. Lupin looked closely at him for a long time. At last the man stood up.

"All right then…" said Lupin. "You might want to select another memory, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on…That one doesn't seem to have been strong enough…"

Harry stood up and once more took position. Flying hadn't worked and so he had to think of something else. But what other memory could surpass flying? He loved flying, and was sure nothing could surpass it.

_Oh wait! The first time I discovered I was a wizard. The first time I found out about magic. The moment when I got my Hogwarts letter must be the happiest thing that ever happened to me._

After a while Remus asked if Harry was ready The boy took a step forward indicating that he was. Once more Lupin released the boggart turned dementor. The room went icily cold and dark once more. The dementor glided forward—

"Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!" Harry was relived this time when he was actually able to concentrate enough to mutter the spell. Still it was not enough as once more the scenery around him changed. This time a man's voice was shouting.

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off—" _

_The sounds of someone stumbling from a room—a door bursting open—a cackle of high-pitched laughter-- _

"Harry! Harry…wake up…"

Harry found Remus beside him again. This time the look of concern was overwhelming.

"I've heard my dad," Harry mumbled. "That's the first time I've ever heard him—he tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give my mum time to run for it…"

Harry felt tears running down his face, but he did not bother to wipe them away.

"Harry, maybe we shouldn't…"

"No!" Harry cried out again already knowing what the man was going to suggest. "I'll have one more go! I'm not thinking of happy enough things, that's what it is…Hang on…"

This time Harry racked his brains to find the perfect memory. He kept his eyes closed as he watched his whole life fly before him. Then without warning his eyes flashed opened and an enormous grin was plastered on his face. Remus merely released the boggart once more, this time without giving any warning for he knew from the look of happiness radiating from the boy's eyes that he was ready.

And Harry was indeed ready.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry bellowed. "EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The screaming inside Harry's head had started again—except this time, it sounded as though it were coming from a badly tuned radio—softer and softer again—and he could still see the dementor—it had halted—and then a huge, silver shadow came bursting out of the end of Harry's wand, to hover between him and the dementor, and though Harry's legs felt like water, he was still on his feet—though for how much longer, he wasn't sure—

"Riddikulus!" Lupin interfered. With a crack both the Patronus and the dementor vanished.

"Excellent!" Remus cried happily after he had placed away the boggart. "Excellent."

"One more go?"

"No Harry, that is enough for one night. You have made great improvement already." Remus was saying. He then paused and added. "If it's not too personal, may I ask which memory you used?"

Harry shook his head before replying.

"I tried flying and then receiving the letter to Hogwarts." Harry began. "But that wasn't enough so I had to think deeper and before I knew it, my happiest memory crept up on me."

"And that would be?"

"I thought of Sirius." Harry said longingly.

Remus had a sad smile across his face.

"He's the best thing that's happened to me. I was at my happiest with Sirius." Harry continued. "I was thinking of was the future with him in my life, like a real family. I wish…" Harry suddenly trailed off with a horrified expression on his face as though he just realized what he had said. Even though Remus's face tried to conceal it, he still looked slightly hurt by what Harry said.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to…" Harry began hastily. "Of course you'll be part of it too, it's just…"

Remus gave a small smile.

"It's alright Harry. I understand."

* * *

Several secessions into Harry's anti-dementor lessons, Harry was still only able to produce an indistinctive, silvery shadow of a Patronus. Although the Patronus could not drive the boggart-dementor away, at least it was able to hold off the memory of his parents. Harry considered this as an improvement and so was surprised when he arrived at his lessons to find that there was no boggart case in sight.

"I believe now is the time to take a break from the Patronus Charm and start with Occlumency." Lupin said the moment he saw Harry enter.

"But I haven't…"

"You have already gone a long way Harry, you do deserve a break from it. Do you remember the day when we first started your lessons?"

"Harry nodded.

"I had mentioned that mastering the Patronus Charm will aid in learning Occlumency and so the same can be said visa versa. Perhaps when you've cleared your mind of everything but the happiest memory, your Patronus will begin to take shape."

When Harry gave a nod, Lupin continued.

"Before we begin Harry I'll like to say that I'm not a master of this skill. In fact because of my condition I do not need to learn Occlumency. However I shall do my best in teaching you this skill. Ideally Severus would be the best candidate…"

Harry unconsciously growled at that.

"After all his life does depend on it. However because its Severus that we're preventing from entering your mind as well as others, it wouldn't be appropriate to ask him."

Once more Harry shook his head in understanding before Lupin continued.

"Legilimency is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another person's mind—mind reading. Occlumency is the defense against this foreign invasion."

"and I thought psychics and tarot readers were frauds."

"Perhaps Muggle ones, but if it didn't exist how else would it have corrupted them?"

"I don't know." Harry replied. "So how does Occlumency work?"

"First I want you to clear your mind of all thoughts and then clear yourself of all emotions."

"How can I do that?"

"Some people mediate. Others concentrate on a single thought and refuse to release it. The point is to cast a void or a barrier between yourself and the mind reader. For some when Occlumency is at its fullest, the invader will find him or herself standing on a desolate island surrounded by water, for others they find themselves surrounded purely by white or black."

"How will I know which one will work for me?"

"That is something we'll have to discover. Whichever way works best will be the one that you shall always use."

"Okay."

"I want you to begin by conjuring up a single thought. Mind you, this thought should reveal nothing about your life or your emotions that may be attached to it. Remember anything that the invader finds can and will be used against you. Legilimens!"

Harry found his surroundings change and before he knew it, he was swarmed with memories. He was five, watching Dudley riding a new red bicycle, and his hear was bursting with jealousy…He was nine, and Ripper the bulldog was chasing him up a tree and the Dursleys were laughing below on the lawn…He was sitting under the sorting hat…

_No! No! Moony can't see this. He can't know about what the sorting hat almost did. He can't…_

Remus's face came back into view. His wand was lowered, but he was still tense. Harry thought the man was paler then usual, at least paler then before.

"That was a good start Harry, but next time try to repeal me with your mind and not your wand."

"Did you see everything I saw?" Harry interrupted, not fully taking in what the man had just said.

"Flashes of it. You lost control until…"

"I wasn't ready."

"No one will wait for you to be ready when they want to invade your mind." Lupin defended softly.

"That's true…"

"Now what did the sorting hat tell you?" Lupin asked, curious. "Whatever it said, you must have really not want me to find out because you sent silver at me."

Harry's eyes widened in shock at the last part Remus had said. Remus nodded to floor where there were still some silver shards on the ground.

"I think I deserve to know least I do anything else similar to your memory and then have you attack me. I don't think I want that."

"Oh Moony. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't want to hurt you. I just lost control."

"We have already established that Harry."

"I, its just..." Harry began. "The sorting hat wanted to place me in Slytherin. I didn't want you to know. I thought you'd hate me and think less of me…"

"The hat placed you in Gryffindor. I should be proud at whatever you did to make the hat think otherwise." Lupin said firmly. "Even if you were in Slytherin I'll think nothing less of you."

"Thank you."

"Do you think we can continue?"

"Yes, but I think I'll do this without my wand. I don't want to hurt you again. I trust you without it."

"That means a lot to me…very well….Legilimens!"

* * *

That night Harry began clearing his mind when he slept as instructed by Remus. He found the task quite difficult and found himself waking in the middle of the night. When he fell asleep again, it was near morning.

_"Ah Severus…" a high-pitched cold voice was saying. Harry looked around and noticed a few black robed white masked man standing respectfully at the distance. He looked at all of them before turning his attention back to the man that was kneeling before his feet. _

_"You have returned…" the voice continued, shocking Harry when he realized that he was the one who was speaking. _

_"Crucio!" Harry had never heard of he spell, but nevertheless he had used it. He watched as Snape thrash painfully on the floor, screaming his lungs out. _

_"Milord! I am faithful to you. I am loyal to you. I have answered your call." Snape was saying between mouthfuls of blood. Harry ignored the begging man holding the spell for a minute longer and only releasing him when he knew the man would die if he did not. _

_"I was only with Dumbledore to better serve you. I know everything about the man, everything about Hogwarts, everything about Potter!"_

_Harry waited and Snape began to speak spilling everything he knew about Dumbledore, well almost everything. Harry noted that he had neglected to mention the existence of the Order. Nevertheless he was pleased, very pleased. _

_"Very well, you may return as my faithful servant on one condition and even if you do pass, you will still have many years to repay for your lack of service."_

_"Anything milord, anything that you require!" Snape murmured. _

_"The first is for you to break this man, but not kill him. The second is to swear the Unbreakable vow." Harry said, waiving his hand. A side door opened and to Harry's horror, Sirius was dragged out. The man looked as though he was living between life and death. The man looked even more broken then what Azkaban had done to him. The only thing that showed he was alive was the defiant spark in Sirius' eyes. Physically the man might have been broken, but that was all, he wasn't broken psychologically or emotionally. _

_"Hello Black." Harry was saying with a sneer, watching as the figures who had brought Sirius in threw the prisoner before him. "An old friend has joined us tonight. Would you be so kind to entertain him?"_

* * *

The following evening, Harry was surprised when McGonagall pulled him out the Gryffindor tower at half past 10. Luckily he wasn't asleep yet, he had refused to sleep after what had happened the night before. So far he hadn't told anyone of his dreams that regarded Sirius for he didn't know whom to tell. He was sure they were nightmares, fragments of his imagination at its worst.

When Harry entered Dumbledore's office with McGonagall, he was surprised to see members of the Order gathered there.

"An Order meeting?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore merely nodded. "I'm sorry for keeping you up Harry, I assure you this will be over soon."

"It's alright." Harry replied. "If everyone's here we can get started, and get this over with." He then went and took the seat next to Remus which the older man had saved for him.

"Almost everyone. Just waiting for one more."

As if on cue, the door swung open again, and in limp Snape in his potion robes. Harry watched him closely, noting that the man looked only slightly better then he had seen him last night. For a minute anger rose in him as he remembered what Snape had done to Sirius, but it quickly died down when he remembered that the man did get Crucio and Crucio did look painful by itself. For now he'll let the man be. When Snape sad down next to Mad-Eye, Dumbledore began.

"We had left the last meeting disusing plans to rescue Sirius. We shall begin from there. Are there any new developments?"

"We have set up a rescue team on standby." Mad-Eye said. "All we're waiting for is the signal."

"But the search party hasn't had much luck. Haven't found any leads." Tonks added.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "Severus, have you made contact?"

Everyone turned to face Snape, waiting for his reply. Snape opened and shut his mouth a few times but no words came out.

"Go on, tell them about last night. Or shall I? Shall I tell them what I did to you last night? Shall I demonstrate to them what you did to Sirius? Where's that loyalty you gave me when you called me 'milord'? What about the vow?" Harry's tone was full of mockery.

Instantly all heads flung back to Harry. Harry shrunk back at the intense gaze everyone was giving him. He didn't know why he had said that, but he did.

"Harry?" Remus asked, his eyes searching him. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know." Harry muttered. "I did what you told me to do. I cleared my mind before I went to sleep."

"And?" Remus pressured.

"At first I couldn't sleep and then when I did, I had this very weird dream. I was surrounded by these people in black robes and white masks…"

"Death Eaters," a few voices said at once. The people who had said it, exchanged a look.

"Then in a high-pitched voice I had said 'Ah Severus...you have returned. Before I knew it, I said a spell, I think it was Crucio, and…" Harry took a glance at Snape before quickly averting his eyes. "He fell on the ground, twitching and screaming…." Again Harry stopped. "Then he told me everything about the Headmaster, Hogwarts, me…and although I knew it all, I was really pleased. I then had Snape swear a vow and then watched him torture Sirius before I suddenly woke up. I think the spell was Sectumsempra…It was horrible. I couldn't believe I ordered that. It was Sirius, how could I do that to him. Even to Professor Snape, how could I do that? I may not like him, but I never wanted…"

A ringing silence entered the office as all sat and digested the new information. The group looked from Harry to Snape whose skin tone was so ashen, he looked like a vampire.

"What vow did Severus make?" Mad-Eye said at last, his magical eye spinning widely.

"Unbreakable, whatever that is…" Harry replied. "I woke up before I could hear what the vow was."

"Whatever it was, I'm sure it's the reason why he can't speak of this." Kingsley said thoughtfully.

"But still, I should know. He did make it to me." Harry interrupted.

"I made it to the Dark Lord." Snape said softly, at last gaining some composure over the situation. "As for how you were able to vividly and accurately view a part of my private life, I do not know. I can only speculate."

"I am not the Dark Lord," Harry cried out, furious. "Don't you dare call me that!"

"Relax Harry. I don't think Severus was referring to you as such." Dumbledore said at last. "He was talking about Voldemort." Dumbledore looked over at Snape who gave a nod of confirmation. "As for how you might have seen this through a dream, I too have my own speculations."

"What is that?"

"Has this occurred before?" Dumbledore asked.

"Only once, at the beginning of this year. That was how I found out that Sirius wasn't really evil."

"Harry, why didn't you tell me?" Remus interrupted.

"I didn't think it was important. Besides, this is only the second one…"

"You said you were clearing your mind before you slept last night?" Dumbledore asked again. "why did you need to do that? Did you have sleeping problems?"

"I was teaching him Occlumency." Remus said firmly, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Really Remus, you should know better. That's very advance magic." McGonagall said with disapproval. "He's only thirteen."

"and he's halfway to completing a normal Patronus." Remus defended.

"Patronus?" McGonagall continued, obviously shocked. "What else have you been…"

"He needs to learn it. As you may have or may not have noticed, Harry breaks down completely when faced with dementors and dementors are everywhere." Remus continued. "Though I started Occlumency to keep Severus and anyone else for that matter out of Harry's head, it appears that this is necessary. It's too dangerous for Harry to be visiting Voldemort through dreams. What if Harry loses control? What if Voldemort realizes this ability and uses it against Harry. Instead of Harry seeing through Voldemort it would be Voldemort seeing through Harry."

"But I can get useful information this way. Professor Snape can't really spy if he can't say anything, but if I can see then I can do that."

"No Harry. Remus is right. We need to close this bond between you and Lord Voldemort, the quicker the better." Dumbledore said with finality. "To speed up the process, I would teach you, but that is too dangerous if a mistake occurs. If you lose control Harry, and accidentally did Legilimency on me as rare as it may seem, the consequences would be deadly. Severus would be ideal if he was around more, but he's not. Hmm, Harry, it's best you stick with Remus. Even if you lose control, his condition won't allow you to see anything. His condition will also allow him to protect you better than anyone else in a situation like this."

* * *

Several more sessions passed but Harry did not improve in Occlumency. Remus noticed, but he did not say anything. After all the magic he was teaching Harry greatly surpassed his level. What he didn't know was that Harry was only studying Occlumency with half a heart. Since the second vision, three more visions had occurred—all of them focusing on the torture around Sirius, yet Harry told this to no one. Secretly Harry welcomed these visions as they informed him of Sirius.

"Harry," Remus called after Harry after Defense was over on a very sunny day.

"Yes?" Harry asked after the last student had left the classroom.

"There's something important I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Harry asked with concern.

"I'm going on a mission." Remus said softly. "I'll be leaving directly after my last class for today."

"What?" Harry could not believe his ears.

"Do you remember when you told me you wanted to run off and rescue Sirius?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well let's just say I can't sit and wait any longer. I need to take action."

"But, you can't just leave me here."

"I'll have Sirius back in no time."

"Moony…."

"This is my decision. I've made up my mind and I'm not changing it."

"Dumbledore could have sent anyone. Why you."

"I'm a werewolf Harry. It's easier for me to belong…"

"No! Snape screwed up on his task. This doesn't mean you have to replace him. I won't allow it. Besides, you're suppose to keep teaching me Occlumency and the Patronus Charm."

"Harry, we both know you haven't made much progress. I don't blame you. This is hard."

"I'll try harder."

"The impress me when I come back."

Harry stared at Remus, unable to think of reasons. He only knew that he didn't want the other to go.

"Here, take this." Remus handed him the Mauarder's Map and a mirror. "This is a two way mirror. All you have to do is call my name, and I'll appear in the mirror. This way we can still communicate with each other. I swear, no matter what happens I'll answer you aright?"

Harry took the items and then held it close to his heart. He knew there was no way to talk Remus out of this.

This time Remus handed him a wrapped package.

"Don't open this Harry. I want to see it sealed when I get back."

"Then why are you handing it to me?"

"Just precautions, for safe keeping." Remus replied before turning serious. "I hope you'll never have to open this or execute what's inside."

Harry carefully took the package and placed it with the others.

"Promise me you won't come after me."

"I promise."

"Promise me both you and Sirius would be back."

"I promise."

* * *

Wow, this was a long chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. Remember to **Review**! 


	13. Deadly Visions

**Misconceptions**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP

**Summary: **Tom Riddle regained his body at the end of Harry's second year. Sirius escaped Azkaban a month before the wizardry world realized it. When the past begins to resurface and the dead begin to reappear, Harry begins to realize that nothing is as it appears. Sirius struggles to prove his innocence to Harry while trying to save all the innocence that the boy has lost.

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out. In addition, the timeline of the Rowling's book have been altered to fit the premises of this fanfic.

**Chapter 13 Deadly Visions**

It didn't take long for Harry to regret his promise to Remus. More then anything in the world he wanted to flee from Hogwarts and join his guardians in a world of danger. However this proved to be a difficult task especially since not only would he not stand a chance against his enemies, but with the absences of Snape and Lupin, the Professors seemed to keep an extra eye on him. Harry was escorted to and from class by a Professor and when he didn't have class, he was keen to note that according to the Marauder's Map, at least one Order member was always hidden within 10 feet of him. The only time when he was allowed peace was when he was in the Gryffindor tower where he was constantly surrounded by his peers. Harry understood this precaution, but that didn't mean he approved of it. Deep down he knew that if he wanted to escaped, if he needed to escape Hogwarts to be where his family was, there was no one and nothing that could stop him. His first priority was to his newly acquainted family and it was because of this loyalty to his guardians that he kept his promise to Remus. He had to trust Remus, he had to believe the man would safely rescue Sirius.

It was because of this trust, this belief that kept Harry from falling apart, from doing anything rash. It was also because of this that kept Harry from opening the package that Remus had giving him as a precaution. Now at the end of the fifth day since Remus' departure, Harry found himself sitting on his bed with the mirror on his lap, the curtains drawn and a silencing spell placed around him.

"Remus Lupin" Harry whispered to the mirror for the first time since he had gotten it. He hadn't done so before as he gave the man some time to get to his destination and also was sure that Remus would have informed him when he had arrived. The man hadn't done the latter and there was no indication that the former was completed as well.

Harry watched the mirror intently as it fogged up. When the fog died away a familiar face appeared.

"Harry," the man greeted. "Its way pass bedtime, you should be asleep. Are you alright? Did something happen?" The Professor asked with concern.

Whatever Harry had wanted to say, escaped him. The disheveled appearance of his Professor started him greatly. He didn't think the man could ever look worse then how he did after full moon, but now he did. In fact Remus looked like he aged tremendously and was now bearing new scars that he knew weren't caused by his monthly transformations.

"I'm fine, just a bit annoyed by the extra security." Harry replied hastily. "What happened to you? How are you? Where are you?"

"I'm fine Harry." Remus said hesitantly. "You should sleep. You still have classes tomorrow."

"You didn't answer my question." Harry demanded, slightly harsher then he wanted. "Do you realize how worried I am about your well being? Don't you dare blow me off."

"Forgive me Harry." Remus tried again, bowing his head. "But I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. You should sleep." He repeated before adding. "I'm not in the best place to be speaking with you right now." As if to prove his point, Remus turned his head to look behind his back before tuning back to Harry.

"You're not with Voldemort. Any place is safe as long as it is not there." Harry countered with confidence.

Remus narrowed his eyes slightly as his gaze hardened on Harry.

"Besides I can't sleep. How do you expect me to do that when every night I keep seeing visions of either Sirius, Snape or another Death Eater being tortured. If you are with them, I would have seen…"

"Practice Occlumency, it is crucial that you master it. I don't know what you see, but I know you shouldn't be seeing it. Harry, listen to me, you must master Occlumency."

"How do you expect me to master that when" Harry hissed out "Voldemort's torturing and murdering billions of people. How do you expect me to do that when I can clearly see the raids, when I can see Sirius and Snape wither in pain and feel just as horrible watching the latter one as I do the former. I need to witness this, it's the least I can do for them."

Remus' eyes softened as he heard this. For the first time in a long time, Remus didn't know what to say. What could he say to convince Harry that he needn't witness this without feeling even more guilty then he already was by not being able to do anything. How could he put it into words that this was not _just _the boy's burden? Harry shouldn't be going through this alone especially since Voldemort's problem was not just his own, but the world's as well and thus the burden should not rest on a single boy but throughout the world. How could he get it across to Harry, what words could he use to say that what Harry was going through wasn't acceptable, that he already had more then he could handle and that he shouldn't feel responsible for every little wrong that Voldemort has done, just because he wasn't yet strong enough to defeat the man.

Remus never got a chance to voice his thoughts. Harry watched the man tense and still.

"Moony, are you alright?" Harry asked, feeling slightly guilty that he had shouted at the man. For a minute Remus didn't reply.

"Someone's coming. I need to go." Remus said at last. "Harry, practice Occlumency. Don't worry about me." With that said, the mirror fogged again and when it cleared, Harry was staring at himself.

Harry stared at the mirror for some time before finally putting it back into his trunk. He then laid in bed and waited for sleep to consume him.

_"Bellatrix, report…" Harry found himself hissing out. Once again he was in the middle of a darkened room, surrounded by people in black robes and masks, people he had never seen, but come to know as Voldemort's Inner Circle. The owner of the name with which he just hissed out took a step forward and bowed deeply. _

_"Milord," she cried out with great admiration and eagerness. He could tell even before she gave the report that she was extremely happy. "The vampires did not hesitate in accepting your proposition. They have already arrived at a nearby forest, awaiting your orders."_

_Joy consumed Harry as he began to laugh happily. When he had finished laughing, he spoke. "You have done well Bella. You shall be rewarded. For now go inform the vampire leader that she is to meet me for dinner, the night after tomorrow." _

_Bella bowed deeply again before retreating into the ranks of the Death Eaters. Harry looked around before calling out another name. _

_"Milord," Lucius Malfoy bowed as he stepped forward after being called. "I have interesting news. Greyback has treated me well, but I have not had confirmation about whether he is interested in forming an alliance. When I arrived, he seemed quite preoccupied."_

_Harry was itching to curse Malfoy for the lack of progress, but at the same time he was curious about what could be more important to Greyback that must be attended before he could attend to a proposition by the Dark Lord. _

_"A werewolf has rejoined the pack." Lucius explained. _

_"Crucio!" Harry fired the curse and watched the elder Malfoy drop to the floor in pain. "How could you let one werewolf hold back all of my plans" he hissed out. He held the curse for about a minute before releasing it. Malfoy caught his breath before continuing. _

_"The other werewolves told me the new recruited werewolf has kinship to Greyback, in fact the only one in the pack that does. In addition to this, I could feel the magical aurora surrounding the new werewolf, making the werewolf the only other one in the pack besides Greyback who is also magical."_

_"And who is this werewolf?" Harry asked. He watched as Malfoy hesitated and tense, as though expecting punishment. _

_"Milord, I do not know. He is always heavily cloaked and on his guard and because of what he is, I cannot read his mind. He seems to know who I am though, but I attribute that to his magical abilities and that perhaps he might know me through the magical community." Malfoy took a breath before continuing. "From my understanding, Greyback was first surprised and suspicious of his appearance two days before my own. I have seem the newcomer brutally tortured by his fellow kind and constantly tested by Greyback. When I had left, I had the feeling that Greyback was less suspicious and highly pleased with the werewolf."_

_Harry rubbed his chin in thought. _

_"Go back to the pack and update me on both Greyback's views of my proposition and information on this werewolf. I want to know everything."_

_"Yes Milord, as you wish." Malfoy then bowed once more, before retreating to his spot among the Death Eaters. Harry let silence reign for a few minutes before calling forth another Death Eater. _

_"Snape, what is the status of Potter." Harry found himself asking, though he wondered how the man would know, when he was sure that during his waking hours and sometimes at odd hours in the night, when he took a glance at the map, he was sure that Snape was never at Hogwarts. _

_"He is under constant surveillance by the staff and members of the Order. My watch from the Room of Requirements seems undetected by him, but he seems to recognize that he's being watched by everyone else. It would not be easy to just kidnap him. I never seem to be able to find the right opportunity."_

_"Cruicio!" Harry cried out, this time sending Snape into pain. "Shall I send a few vampires and werewolves instead?"_

_"NO!" Snape managed to pant between screams. "No! I will do better!"_

_Harry held the curse. "Of course you will. Your life depends on it." _

_"I will do better" Snape screamed the words in between the screams of pain. At last Harry lifted the curse. _

_"But just as a precaution, I will send my new alliances."_

_"You can't" Snape cried out. "Hogwarts is an old and protected castle. Those will evil intents won't be able to enter without suffering. Hogwarts is a school, not a battleground. Only those who have a dark pass and are exempted by the Headmaster or Headmistress or are dark but their purpose isn't in harming its occupants may enter freely."_

_"Crucio!" This time Harry intensified the spell. "Then what you are telling me is that you are loyal to Dumbledore!"_

_"NO! NO Milord!" Snape pleaded, his eyes growing wide with fear. "I gave you an unbreakable vow. I am loyal to you!"_

_"Not unless you are willing to die for Dumbledore, for Potter!" Harry cried out. "An unbreakable vow is nothing if you are willing to sacrifice yourself, your life for the old fool!"_

_Snape never got a chance to speak. All he could do was scream in agony. _

Harry jolted up with a start. He was breathing quickly, while his body was covered in cold sweat. Snape was in danger and no matter how much he hated the man, he needed to get someone who could help him. Without giving it a second thought, he stuffed his pockets full of all the potions that he could find in his trunk, stuffed the map into his pockets, took out his wand, flung the invisibility cloak over him, and headed out of the Gryffindor tower. He hadn't tone five feet when a hand snaked out and grabbed him, effectively pulling off the cloak. Harry spun around immediately, snapping his wand up and pointed it at the intruder.

"Professor Moody!" Harry cried out in surprised for he hadn't checked the map before leaving the tower.

"Another vision Potter?" asked the man "Been watching you." He added, gesturing at his magical eye. "I have to admit, this one by far looked the worst."

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore! I need to see him now!" Harry interrupted.

"Calm down boy. If it's about Sirius, we're on it."

"Sna—Professor Snape's in danger." Harry interrupted again. "I think he might be dead." He added softly. "The last time I saw him, he was alive…but I think….I woke up, so I didn't get to see…but I think…."

Moody didn't let Harry finished. He grabbed Harry's arm before dragging him up towards the Headmaster's office. The man didn't even knock when he intruded into the office. Harry was surprised to find Dumbledore up, pacing his office. The man stopped and turned slightly to face his guests, the surprise on his face disappearing before turning into concern the moment he saw Harry's disorientated state.

"He saw another vision." Moody gave his explanation after seeing that Harry didn't seem capable of talking. "He thinks Severus is dead."

Dumbledore froze at this. He then quickly turned to fully face Harry. The boy looked utterly terrified.

"I think I…no…I mean Voldemort killed him." Harry swallowed hard. "I just kept…no… he….he just kept crucioing him after he began to suspect Professor Snape's loyalties." Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Voldemort said that 'an unbreakable vow is nothing if you are willing to sacrifice yourself, your life for the old fool!'"

Dumbledore looked between Harry and Moody. At last he spoke. "Alastor, see if you can locate Severus."

Moody didn't say a word as he left. Dumbledore then turned back to Harry. "I want you to calm down. Tell me exactly what happened."

Harry did as he was told. When he mentioned the vampires, Dumbledore looked as though he was expecting it. However when he talked about Lucius' report, numerous emotions flowed through the old man's face. At last when he was speaking of Snape, Harry found himself unable to speak smoothly. It took a long time, but at last he was able to tell his tale.

"You need to learn Occlumency" was the first thing that Dumbledore said.

"But I…" Harry began, but was interrupted when the door to the office swung open again and in stepped Moody.

"Found Snape at the edge of the forbidden forest." Moody began. "It is as Potter feared, he didn't make it."

* * *

Surprisingly the news of Snape's death was kept a secret. Only the Order, Harry and those who were present at Snape's death was aware that the man was gone. None of the Weasley children or Hermione knew the truth. Two days after the Potion Master's death, Harry found himself once again talking to Remus by the means of the two way mirror. 

"He's dead." Harry burst out, the moment Remus appeared. Harry didn't even notice that the man looked slightly healthier then the last time he saw him. "Snape's dead. I watched Voldemort murder him."

"Harry…"

"Where are you? Where ever you are, I want you to come back. Abort your mission."

Remus eyes' narrowed before choosing his words carefully. "I will not abandon Sirius. Never will I abandon him. I will die trying."

"What about me? Do you expect me to watch you die? If I feel this horrible about Snape's death, how do you think I'll feel if you or Sirius…."

"I will come back Harry, with Sirius. Do not doubt me."

"You haven't seen him. He's a skeleton; he's a broken man, or close to one. I don't know what's keeping him going, but I do know it's a matter of time…."

"You're the reason he's alive. You're the person he clings to desperately and refuses to let go. Do not abandon him. Do not abandon me." Remus was looking directly at Harry. "Do not think that I don't understand, I can understand you perfectly. I know that embarking on this mission is suicidal, but I needed to go. I know that in the end you might lose one or both of us and that it would be difficult for you, but this is a chance I'm willing to take. We're a family Harry, the three of us and without one or the other, we'll always be incomplete. I need to fight. I refuse to let go without a fight. Family is worth fighting for, family is worth dying for."

"But…"

"Trust me Harry. Believe in me."

"I already do."

"Good. This will be over soon." Remus said. "I've arrived at Voldemort's lair with my company. Any day now I'll have an encounter with Voldemort, any day now I'll see Sirius, any day now I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

As usual, Remus was correct with his reasoning. Harry felt foolish for ever doubting his Professor's abilities and guilty for wanting to abandon Sirius. More then ever he felt helpless and useless. He was still at Hogwarts, he was still taking History of Magic while Remus was out there risking everything for the sake of family. In Harry's opinion, he should be fighting next to Moony and not be here, stuck in an over stuffy classroom, listening to a ghost talk about history. The only thing that kept him here was his damn promise to Remus. 

_I must stay awake, I have to stay awake. I don't want to see the world through Voldemort's eyes._

Unfortunately for Harry, this was not the case. The classroom was getting quite hot and his eyes were getting heavy. Professor Binns voice was slowly fading.

_"SECTUMSEMPRA!" He bellowed, watching the spell hit Black square in his stomach. Black withered in pain as for the billionth time his skin burst open with slashes and cuts. The man's mouth was open, but he wasn't screaming, he couldn't scream. Sirius throat was raw and it already hurt painfully whenever he tried to make a sound on his own accord. Whenever he was forced to speak to respond, the pain in his throat magnified intensely. _

_"Later tonight, we will be having guest Black," Harry, or to Black's eyes, the Dark Lord was saying. "Perhaps you will be so kind to entertain them?"_

_How Sirius managed to do it, Harry will never know. He watched as Black spat in his direction. Immediately Harry sent a Crucio at the man, only lifting it when they were disturbed by a knock on the door. _

_"Enter" Harry said lazily, keeping his wand pointed at Black though his eyes swirled towards the door, watching it open. First a Death Eater stepped in and then a rangy man with matted gray hair and whiskers and filthy hands that had long yellowish nails stepped in. Then a third person who was heavily cloaked in black stepped in before the door slammed shut. _

_"Milord, this is Fenrir Greyback and the other is the newly recruited werewolf that is kin to Greyback." Malfoy said after having paid his respects to the Dark Lord. _

_Harry found himself smirking and intrigued at the same time, though he did not know why. There was something that Voldemort knew that he didn't know that bothered him deeply. _

_"Your presence in my lair fascinates me." Harry said to the cloaked werewolf. "What is your purpose here? Have you really reformed or are you one of them?" He continued to ask out loud, not really expecting an answer. "Very well, I shall overlook your pass affiliations, if you do me a favor. I want you to kill Black."_

_The werewolf didn't say a word. All he did was give a nod. _

_"Come forward then, with your wand. Stand in front of Black with your hood lowered and say the words. I wish to see him break. I believe your mere presence will allow it." Harry continued. He watched as the werewolf stepped towards Black, only stopping a mere feet away from him, his hood still in place, though his wand was out. _

_"Your hood—…" Harry began, but stopped, when he watched Sirius' eyes widen in recognition. He watched as the last of Sirius' defiance drift away from his eyes and his body slump._

_"Re—Remus…" Sirius choked out, obviously surprised, even though a small part of his head had screamed the possibility. The moment Sirius said the werewolf's name, Harry felt satisfaction enter him. _

_"Remus—Remus…please…I beg you…" Sirius was calling out. "Don't do this…don't…"_

_Lupin didn't say anything. He kept his face emotionless as he bent down closer to Sirius, pulling the man up by his hair, while jabbing his wand between the man's eyes. Then without warning, a green spell shot out of the man's wand. When he saw this, Harry was laughing with joy, while internally he was screaming with agony. Sirius twitched a minute before slumping. _

_Slowly Lupin stood up, letting the body fall to the ground. He rose and stared straight into Harry's eyes. _

_"If I may, I wish to send his body back to Hogwarts. This will break Potter." Lupin was saying with ease. "With the death of Black, the boy is vulnerable. If you will allow it, I shall return to Hogwarts. The boy has no one left but me. I can convert Potter with ease. Potter is a powerful wizard, wouldn't it be better to use him to further our cause? If wisely taken advantage of, this situation can greatly aid the Dark."_

_"Very well Lupin, I shall give you a week's time. If you cannot covert Potter by that time, you shall bring him back dead. As you are returning to Hogwarts, I shall not mark you yet."_

_"Thank you."_

Slowly the dream faded away. Harry sat up with a jolt, surprised to find himself in the hospital wing, surrounded by the headmaster, the nurse, and his friends.

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius…." Harry cried out. "Sirius!"

"Harry! Harry Harry!" Dumbledore was saying as he tried to draw the boy's attention back onto him. "It's alright Harry, it's alright." Even though he said this, Dumbledore didn't feel like it was alright. The last time he had seen Harry distraught was when Harry had proclaimed that Snape was dead. Now the reaction to Snape's death seemed monticule in comparison. Harry's eyes were filled with anger, betrayal, pain, sorrow and tears while his body was furiously shaking, as though he had lost all control.

"Harry! Harry! Everything will be alright."

"No, no, it can't…it can't…Sirius…Sirius!"

As Dumbledore tried to smooth the boy, the door to the hospital wing opened. He only gave the man a second of his attention, long enough to consider the man as a friend, before turning back to Harry.

"Here Remus, see if you can smooth Harry. I'm sure that whatever he saw, he's highly disturbed by it. I'm sure you can…" Dumbledore didn't get to finish. One minute Harry was in his arms and the next he was out of bed, his wand in his hand. Before Dumbledore could stop the boy, Harry had already launched himself at Remus. Faster then anyone could have foreseen, Harry had the man pinned beneath him, his wand pointed between the man's eyes.

"Give me a reason…give me one reason…"

"Harry…I…let me explain!" Remus said calmly. "Let me explain before you do anything you regret."

"Explain? What is there to explain?" Harry demanded. "As for regret, why would I regret, when you obviously didn't hesitate!"

"Harry…" Remus said, his voice full of fear. "Harry…"

"YOU KILLED SIRIUS!" Harry interrupted, screaming. "YOU KILLED SIRIUS!"

* * *

I have to say, this wasn't how I thought the chapter would have turned out. However it did. Please Reivew! 


	14. Worth Fighting For

**Misconception **

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP

**Summary: **Tom Riddle regained his body at the end of Harry's second year. Sirius escaped Azkaban a month before the wizardry world realized it. When the past begins to resurface and the dead begin to reappear, Harry begins to realize that nothing is as it appears. Sirius struggles to prove his innocence to Harry while trying to save all the innocence that the boy has lost.

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out. In addition, the timeline of the Rowling's book have been altered to fit the premises of this fanfic.

For Remus John Lupin…

**Chapter 14 Worth Fighting For**

Stunned silence erupted after Harry's revelation. Harry was angry, he was frustrated. Both his emotions and magic were flaring uncontrollably. He barely registered the fact that Dumbledore was by his side, and completely didn't realize that his magic was causing shards of silver to appear from thin air.

"Harry! Harry, snap out of this. Please! Listen to reason." Remus pleaded. By now Remus was desperate to get out from beneath Harry. He didn't want to die, he didn't deserve to die but something about Harry's strength and magic had changed so that it kept the older man in place. There was something in Harry's eyes that disturbed him the most, they were darker and less green, slowly changing from tear stricken angry red to blood shot.

Bang! The door swung open again, this time revealing the reason for Remus' pleas. Sirius Black stepped in, leaning heavily on the door frame. He looked around the room, taking everything in. When he saw Harry on top of his best friend with all intention of murdering the latter, Sirius leapt into action. With disregard to himself and his well being, he charged at his godson. As he charged pass a red head, he stole the boy's wand and swished it at Harry. Instantly the silver turned into water, soaking all those who were within range of the silver shards. Then he leapt at his godson, changing into Padfoot in midair and tackled the boy off his friend. When Padfoot was sure he had Harry pinned down, he growled and bared his teeth once before changing back to Sirius.

"Moony, you should have waited for me." Sirius said, turning his head to face his best friend though he didn't let Harry go. "This stunt you pulled could have ended up quite nastily, let alone deadly. After all, you did manage to fool me, the Dark Lord and whoever else you had to pass to get here, there is no reason Harry would have thought otherwise."

"I did what I had to do." Remus forced a smile as he stepped next to Sirius. "I'm not a Mauarder for nothing." He paused as he kneeled down next to Sirius. "Besides knowing the possibility that Harry saw, I had to come and clarify what happened."

"Being late never killed anyone, being early almost did." Sirius said with a soft chuckle.

"Sirius, now is not the time." Remus interrupted.

"The point is Harry," Sirius turned back to Harry, staring into his eyes, misreading the blood shot orbs as the results of tears and anger. "You made a small misconception. Now that the misconception has been clarified, I'm going to let you go. Remember murdering Moony is strictly prohibited." Sirius continued, earning himself a slap from the werewolf. He gave a grunt at Remus' antics before giving a smile to Harry. "Understood?"

For the longest time Harry made no response. He merely stared at Sirius with his blood shot eyes. At last the boy smirked at him.

"I'm sorry Black, but Potter's not here." Harry said, his face suddenly turning quite sinister. The words were spoken so softly and quickly that Remus was the only one who heard. Instantly he realized what was happening, but he was too late. Magic surged from Harry, knocking both himself and Sirius backwards. Sirius being in a worst condition then Remus to begin with, fell unconscious the moment he hit the ground.

"Voldemort, get out of my cub's head!" Remus roared as he struggled to stand, but found that he was unable to do so. Dumbledore was by his side now, standing protectively before him. Remus couldn't see the man's face, but he knew by the magic that was radiating from the older man that Dumbledore was furious.

"No werewolf, I like it here." Harry smirked. "You were right with one thing. Potter became very vulnerable when he discovered what you had done, though it's obvious that you didn't do it. The point is, he doesn't know that for I gained control before Black's appearance. I almost killed you which after all would have been for the better as all Potter knows is that Black's dead and you murdered him. He would have thought he had done it out of revenge…"

"Poppy…" Dumbledore interrupted. "Please go revive and stabilize Sirius. I need him recovered as soon as possible. You may find the Room of Requirements useful for this task. Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger go inform Professor McGonagall of the situation and have her alert the Order." For a minute, no one moved. "Now!" The tone in Dumbledore's voice shocked everyone into their senses. There was some shuffling and in no time Ron and Hermione were gone with Poppy levitating Sirius behind her. When the door shut, Dumbledore began strengthening the wards of the room to protect the rest of the occupants in the school from this unannounced invasion.

"It was foolish of you to come Tom." Dumbledore said, lashing his magic out at the man, as though unconcerned that he might harm the real owner of the body. "Hogwarts does not welcome you."

"You have no fear of destroying the boy!" Tom laughed through the use of Harry. "If death means nothing, then kill the boy!"

"Harry's stronger then you claim Tom." Dumbledore corrected. "After this, he shall be the one who prevails, and you shall be the one destroyed. He has the support of all his fiends, the backing of myself, Hogwarts, the Order, and most importantly he has the love, trust and loyalty of his family. This is what you can never understand Tom, this incomprehension will be your downfall."

Tom hissed in anger as he began firing curses at Dumbledore. Dumbledore blocked all of them, taking the defense in the battle. Remus watched on, not quite understanding why he was here to bear witness, when everyone else had been excused. There must have been a reason why he was here.

"Remus," Dumbledore cried out suddenly. "Be prepared to intrude. When you are ready…"

Remus had no idea what Dumbledore was speaking of. The man made little sense. He did understand that by being here, he had to help the headmaster, but in what ways could he intrude? How could he intrude without being a hinder, without being another nameless statistic? If he was reckless and threw himself at a curse and died, then he wouldn't be able to help at all.

"At whatever cost, you must help Harry. Do you understand?" The headmaster continued, interrupting his thoughts.

Harry, Remus was supposed to help Harry and not Dumbledore. But how, what could he do? Harry was being possessed by Voldemort, the Dark Lord was in his cub's mind. Then it clicked, and he understood.

"Headmaster, I'm ready whenever you are." Remus sat up straighter, so that he was more comfortable. He raised his wand and trained it at Harry, shifting his wand as the target kept moving.

"Good luck my boy," Dumbledore replied. Suddenly he was no longer defensive. He constantly attacked Harry, giving the boy no time to breath. If it wasn't Tom who was controlling Harry, the boy would have been long dead. Then again, if Voldemort wasn't possessing Harry, Dumbledore wouldn't be attacking at all. "Now!"

Remus concentrated on his task at hand, before silently casting a spell. The last thing that he saw was Dumbledore forcing Harry backwards with a fiery whip.

"Fool, if I left this body at any time, Potter would be dead!" Voldemort growled out, sending a shield to protect himself from the whip.

"If I merely wanted to force you out, Tom, then I wouldn't have kept Remus here." Dumbledore countered calmly. "And just in case you did decide to flee unexpectedly, I need someone who could protect the boy. Besides, Harry seems to need help regaining control. Remus being a part of his family, will be able to help him do that."

Tom, in Harry's body took a brief glance at the unmoving werewolf before concentrating on the task at hand.

"What do you mean?" the voice of the possessed Harry questioned. "The werewolf looks as dead as his godfather. Besides, once Potter sees the werewolf, he'll kill Lupin."

"Once again Tom, you have underestimated Harry." Dumbledore then sent more spells. He didn't bother to explain to Voldemort what was happening. The less the Dark Lord knew, the better it would be for Remus.

* * *

Remus found himself surrounded by darkness. Even after straining his werewolf senses, he still saw nothing, still could not hear anything. Training his wand in front of him, Remus took a cautious step forward.

"Harry?" the man called out, careful to only attract the attention to one he wanted and not the one he didn't want. "Harry? Where are you? Please, I know you're here Harry. Please, let me help you."

Remus stood still as he strained his ears to hear better, only to find himself disappointed. There was no one here, nothing here except for the unsettling silence and the darkness that surrounded him.

"Harry, if this is about Sirius, then I'll have you know that he's alive and back at Hogwarts." Here the man stopped and strained to hear for any sounds. He found none. However before he could speak again, an enormous wave of magic came out of nowhere and slammed into his back. He was spent flying into nothing.

"Werewolf" a voice hissed angrily. Though Remus couldn't see, he recognized the voice. Straining he tried to stand up, his kneecaps, which he had landed upon ached with pain and he knew he had cracked them.

"Voldemort! Get out of my cub's head!" Remus cried out, ignoring the pain that was rising from his lower body. This time, even though he saw, and felt the surge of magic that was directed towards him, he could not doge as his body refused to move. There was a hollow laugh that came from the Dark Lord.

"Why should I?" Voldemort was saying. "Didn't you intrude into Potter's mind? I'm sure he was quite unwilling." The Dark Lord continued to speak, but Remus ignored him. His eyes were closed now as he accepted the storm of magic that the invisible Dark Lord threw at him.

"Harry!" Remus said at last. "Harry, I know you are in here! Harry please. Take control! Harry! You're strong Harry!"

Voldemort's laughter was echoing louder and louder, as though he was coming closer and closer.

"Occlude your mind Harry! Throw both of us out! I know you can do it Harry! Trust in yourself as I trust in you! Harry! Take control!"

* * *

As Dumbledore attacked, he noticed how Harry became distracted. Tom was not attacking and his defenses were slowly becoming weaker. For a minute he thought Remus was succeeding, but when he took a chance to glance at his young friend, he was started to find blood gushing out of Remus' head, staining his clothes and forming a puddle beneath him. It was then that Dumbledore knew Tom hadn't retreated, but had focused his attention back into Harry's mind to fight the mental battle. For a brief moment Dumbledore wanted to join the mental battle, but he knew that he could not, just like he knew he could not teach Harry Occlumency without suffering damages and just like why he had chosen Lupin to teach the boy in that subject matter.

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke softly, turning back to the boy. "Fight him, fight Tom." The headmaster was looking into the boy's eyes, noting how it flicked unsteadily between ruby and emerald. "Harry!"

Then without warning, Harry dropped his wand as did his body. This caught Dumbledore off guard, but he acted immediately, sending one of the hospital wing beds up to block a spell that he knew the boy would not have been able to block himself.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked. He didn't get a response. Instead he watched as Harry's hands flung onto his head, pulling his hair while rolling and twitching the ground in agony. "Harry!"

At last the involuntary movements of the boy ended and slowly the hands moved away from his hair. Finally when Harry looked up, Dumbledore saw that the boy's eyes were pure emerald. Without hesitation, he had rushed forward, bent down and picked up Harry.

"Harry…" Dumbledore tried to smooth the boy, but that proved to be unnecessary. Harry had whispered one word which had effectively drawn the headmaster's eyes onto the person the boy had stated. When he looked back at Harry, he found that the boy had fallen into oblivion.

* * *

Oh dear…Remus…..but we all know deep down, that to him, this is what's worth fighting for….raises goblet to Remus, may he live on forever…. 


	15. Black's Promise

**Misconception **

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP

**Summary: **Tom Riddle regained his body at the end of Harry's second year. Sirius escaped Azkaban a month before the wizardry world realized it. When the past begins to resurface and the dead begin to reappear, Harry begins to realize that nothing is as it appears. Sirius struggles to prove his innocence to Harry while trying to save all the innocence that the boy has lost.

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out. In addition, the timeline of the Rowling's book have been altered to fit the premises of this fanfic.

**Chapter 15 Black's promise**

Dumbledore heaved in a deep breath, taking his time to breathe in and out. His mind was screaming in protest to all the events that had occurred thus far—Sirius innocent, Pettigrew alive, Remus' mission to rescue Sirius, Remus' successful return, Harry's accusation of Remus murdering Sirius, Voldemort possessing Harry---and knew would continue unfavorably. In fact, if finally reuniting a torn family with a promise of a happy life in the future and then rendering them all unconscious, near the brick of death wasn't unfavorable, then he really didn't know what was. Again Dumbledore took in a deep breath before getting a better grip on Harry and then levitating Remus. There was much to be done about everything, there always was, but for now he needed to get to the Room of Requirement.

Poppy solemnly greeted the headmaster at the entrance to the magical room. She didn't say anything as she led him in and gestured at two empty beds that were next to Sirius. Carefully the headmaster placed each of the unconscious in an empty bed before taking one last look at the misfortunate family and then exiting the false hospital wing.

* * *

Several weeks had passed before any signs of life came from within the Room of Requirement. Sirius had been the first to wake and recover. By the time he was able to actively participate in the Order again, which was another week's time, Sirius had been able to become reacquainted with the old crowd as well as meet the new. With the help of Dumbledore and some truth potions, he had been able to regain his innocence among his friends though he was still considered a convicted murderer by the rest of the word. Still the latter fact didn't seem to bother Sirius because at last after thirteen years of knowing that he was innocent all along, there were now people out there who not only knew the truth, but also believed him. Justice was slowly being served and to some it seemed that the sufferings of Sirius Black had come to an end once and for all. To others, especially those who knew Sirius Black before Azkaban, knew that the pain and suffering, one that thirteen years in Azkaban could never cause was only starting to befall the escaped prisoner. 

"Sirius, you should retire early. You are still recovering." A voice said behind him. Sirius gave a sigh though he did not turn to face the headmaster. Instead he kept his eyes focused before him where his best friend and his godson rested. "One missed visit won't hurt anyone but yourself. I'm sure they enjoy your company but I'm also sure that if they were awake, they'll scold you for not taking good care of yourself."

Sirius gave soft bark laughter.

"I wouldn't know Dumbledore. It's been over a decade since Moony and I really knew each other and I've only had roughly a month to bond with Emeralds."

"Sirius."

"But I'm sure you're right Albus, I'm sure that neither would be too pleased to see me wasting away the way I am now, though I'm sure neither could really blame me for it."

"No of course not." Albus replied. "If I didn't know better and mind you I do, I would have sent you on a task if that would have distracted you from your loved ones current situation. At last I find myself unable to do so as first off you are still recovering from your unfortunate experience and secondly I'm sure I'll be murdered by Remus or Harry if they wake up to discover that I've sent the person they risked their lives to save on a mission that could very well bring yet another disaster. No, I couldn't do that, I couldn't bring myself to tear the three of you apart when at last it seems that everything will be right again even if it will take time to heal."

This time Sirius turned to face the headmaster. He took his time to study the older man as he pondered the inexplicit request.

"Depends on what the task is." Black said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "As long as I won't be gone for more then 2-3 days at a time or risking my life in exceptional danger, then I suppose I can consider it. I mean I rather be productive and use my time wisely to fight against Voldemort then sit here and mope when in both cases Remus and Harry are both going to be unconscious for who knows how long. Besides if I can contribute to eliminating one aspect of Voldemort's reign, whether through preventing recruitment or tracking and murdering Death Eaters, it means one less aspect that someone else must go through, whether it be a student too young to die or a mother being torn from her family or even Harry who already carries the burden of saving the entire world on his shoulders."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly now.

"You haven't changed Sirius, you're just the way I remember, just as rash, just as protective of those you love. Azkaban seemed to have the reverse affect on you, instead of becoming downtrodden and broken, your beliefs and protectiveness has grown. You've matured greatly."

"I suppose I haven't," admitted Sirius. "In Azkaban there is an eternity to think and reflect and what I have come up with is that no one should have to endure what I had to, no one should have to face what the Potter's faced, no one should be torn apart from family and friends because of war, no one should have to go through any of that at least not if I could help it."

"Very well then, I suppose I can start sending you out on small tasks starting tomorrow."

"Yes. I think it would be good for me."

"Indeed it would be." Albus said. "But let me remind you the importance of remaining careful and the consequence of acting rash. You have a family now Sirius, as small as it may be, you have a family waiting for you Sirius." The headmaster gestured at Remus and Harry. "They risked everything to get you back don't do anything that would cause their efforts to become wasted."

Sirius glanced at his friend and godson again.

"In the event that something does happen, Remus and Harry would be good for each other, there is no doubt about it." Sirius paused. "But if it helps to give you some reassurance, no matter what task you decide to send me on, great or small, I will come back even if I must abort the mission, which I will guarantee."

* * *

When Harry finally awoke, he found Sirius hovering above him. 

"Hey Emeralds, glad you've finally joined the living."

"Sirius!" Harry cried out, pulling the man for a hug.

"Indeed its me, I can assure you" the animagus smiled retu-rning the hug. Just then the door to the Room of Requirement burst open and in stumbled Dumbledore, Poppy and McGonagall, all were in nightgowns and all looked as though they had forcefully woken up.

"Harry!" Dumbledore greeted, rushing quickly to the only Potter. "Glad to have you back. Are you alright?"

"Albus!" McGonagall scolded. "How can he be okay after giving that bone chilling cry of Remus' name that shook the whole school?"

"I did what?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Oh you can ignore Minerva." Sirius received a glare from said headmistress but continued anyways. "I'm sure your cry for Moony did interrupt and awaken the entire school at 3 bloody thirty in the morning, but I can assure you that we all forgive you because now you're awake and back with us. We were so afraid, I was so afraid to lose you."

"Then I should be surprised and thankful that there aren't more people here to pester me, but I suppose I'll be getting visitors soon." Harry caught himself there as it suddenly hit him who's name he had called when he had waken and why he had done so.

"Remus!" Harry turned and looked between the adults, suddenly panicking that he couldn't see said man. "Where's Remus! Oh no, what happened to him. I didn't, but I must have, that's why he's not here. Oh my God, what have I done? Remus!"

"Harry calm down, calm down!" Sirius said, hugging the teen once more. "It's okay, everything's okay, just calm down."

"How can I calm down Sirius? How? It's because of me that Remus is…"

"Alive. Now just calm down for me before you end up in another coma, the one you just woke up from was enough. Three months is a very long time and I rather you not fall back into another one."

"Alive?" Harry questioned. He seemed to breath easier now that he heard that at least Remus was alive, though it didn't help that he couldn't see him. "Where is he? I have to see him."

Sighing Sirius pulled away from Harry before pointing to his right. Harry turned to where Sirius was pointing and found Remus sleeping in the bed next to him.

"Remus," Harry called out. To his disappointment he received no response. He called out again, this time louder.

"He's still in a coma Harry," Dumbledore spoke softly. "He's been unresponsive to everything, even your shouts which Sirius has kindly reminded us that it had woken the entire castle at this ungodly hour."

A long silence passed at last being interrupted by Madame Promfry ushering her patients out.

"As much as we are all eager to spend some quality time that was lost due to Mr. Potter's three month absence, either due to reunions or questioning of what exactly happened, I advise that now is not the time. My patient needs rest and I believe that the rest of us will too if we wish to continue classes first thing tomorrow morning which may I remind you marks exactly a month before finals."

"Finals!" Harry exclaimed, horrified. "I'm not expected to take those end-of-the-year bloody tests after all I've been through am I? I'm still recovering!"

"Sadly you are Harry." Dumbledore said quietly. "Of course you will be allowed to rest as much as possible, prepare as much as possible for these test, but you are required to do so."

Sirius was about to protest but Dumbledore continued anyway.

"Aside from those few who know the truth, you're absence has been explained as due to the threat of both Voldemort and Sirius Black," here Dumbledore gave Sirius an apologetic smile. "and therefore have been removed to a safe, undisclosed location for your safety and the safety of others. As for Remus absence it has been said that he has accompanied you to this so call location so that if anything happens, you'll have a fully trained adult to protect you." Again Dumbledore paused as though he was thinking. "I'll have to have the house elves put a memory charm potion in all the pumpkin juice first thing tomorrow morning and then given to everyone but those few who can be trusted to know the truth."

"but I still don't know why I must take the finals when according to you I'm not even at Hogwarts."

"The less the suspicion the better. Besides all you need is more time and time is something that we can have plenty of that is, if properly dealt with. But you are right, finials is not something you need to worry about now. What you need to focus on is recovery. Hopefully Remus will wake up very soon and be able to join the two of you in sharing the time of healing and bonding. In time I'll hope you'll be able to tell us what happened that could have caused such an enormous coma for the two of you but now I will push it. In time much will come to pass but for now I need you to rest and recover Harry."

"As the headmaster indicated, this is the time to leave. Out, out." Poppy took this opportunity to usher everyone out. Sirius protested but finally gave in because of the stern looks he received from McGonagall who followed him out. Dumbledore took one last look at Harry before existing, closing the door gently behind him.

* * *

**Author Note:** Sorry for the late update. Hopefully this will pick up again soon. Been trying to decide between two endings, one which may drag the story on for a bit, or one that may end the fic soon. So far I have a relatively good idea what I want to do so hopefully by the following chapter I will know for sure. Thanks for reading! 


	16. Road to Recovery

**Misconception **

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP

**Summary: **Tom Riddle regained his body at the end of Harry's second year. Sirius escaped Azkaban a month before the wizardry world realized it. When the past begins to resurface and the dead begin to reappear, Harry begins to realize that nothing is as it appears. Sirius struggles to prove his innocence to Harry while trying to save all the innocence that the boy has lost.

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out. In addition, the timeline of the Rowling's book have been altered to fit the premises of this fanfic. 

**Chapter 16 Road to recovery**

"They tell me to let go but I refuse to do so. They don't understand, they can't understand. No one knows what happen that day as I refuse to speak of it. Both Sirius and Dumbledore have tried to press it out of me, but I've held firm and now I believe that even they have given up hope of discovering the truth."

Here Harry took the left hand of the unconscious man before him and held it close to his heart.

"What happen then will always remain here in my heart. It'll always be our secret." Harry then squeezed the hand as though he wanted to give reassurance. 

"Sirius says he's gone, Voldemort that is and Dumbledore seems to agree with him. It's been four years of peace with the exception of Death Eater rebellions. Voldemort has showed neither head nor hind in both reality and my dreams which also means my scar hasn't hurt since that day we fell unconscious. Still I refuse to believe he's gone, because I know you're alive, despite what others say and so Voldemort must also be alive."

Harry was extremely sure of himself of that point. He refused to believe otherwise because believing otherwise meant….

"Moony please wake up soon. Remus I need you here the way I need Sirius."

There was a knock on the door before it swung open and someone else step in." 

"Harry?"

"Yeah Sirius?" Harry asked his Godfather without turning. 

"Can I have a word with you?"

Harry did not give his Godfather a direct reply. Instead he continued to speak with the man on the bed.

"Remus I won't abandon you, so don't abandon me. Please wake up soon."

* * *

_I'm alive, but for how long? Do I even want to go back to the land of the living when I'm hanging so close to the land of the dead? I can see them those of the dead, but I can also smell, feel and hear those of the living. Hanging here in limbo I know I must decide one or the other and I must decide soon._

_When I first was thrown out of Harry's mind all I wanted to do was jump up and return to his side as soon as possible. The problem was my body did not respond, it refused to respond, and so I had to suffer through the initial stages of Harry's recovery. I could do nothing to ease his pain, all I seemed to do was add onto it. I suppose I should thank Sirius for putting Harry back together, but I can't. _

_Sirius and Harry, Harry and Sirius, the two would be good for each other. I've seen their relationship grow and I've come to realize that having one more would only rock that delicate balance. _

_They don't need me. _

"No!" Harry screamed, horrified at what Sirius had said. His eyes were wide with bewilderment. "How dare you even suggest a thing Sirius? He's your best friend! He's the reason why you're alive!"

"Harry listen to me." Sirius said softly, struggling to present his case.

"No, you listen! Remus is alive. I will not murder him and that's what you're telling to me to do."

"How do you know? It's been 4 years Harry, we don't know when he'll wake."

"I don't care! He will wake because he's alive, the way Voldemort will be back. I have doubt of either."

"You merely want Voldemort to be alive, because admitting killing him would mean you've killed Remus as well."

"NO! Shut up Murderer!" Harry screamed, pounding a fist into Sirius' chest. "He's your best friend damn it!"

"I KNOW HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Sirius exploded. "OVER 30 BLOODY YEARS TO BE EXACT. DO YOU THINK IT'S EASY FOR ME? DO YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO IS SUFFERING HERE? YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN PROFESSOR LUPIN FOR LESS THENA YEAR, I'VE KNOWN MOONY FOR A LIFETIME. REMY AND I…" Sirius stopped, his voice chocked and he could say no more. "Remy and I…."

For the first time since Harry had woken up, he watched his Godfather crumbled under pressure. He felt guilt wash over his entire body. 

"I can't do it." Harry said at last deciding to choose his words carefully. "Even if you are right and Voldemort is gone, I refuse to give Remus up. We're family Sirius, the three of us and without one, we'll always be incomplete."

* * *

_Harry and Sirius' fight did not escape my notice. How could it, with Sirius shouting at top of his lungs. For a long time I've felt that Sirius didn't want me here, it's always had been a façade. Perhaps he did for a time, but knowing Sirius the way I do, I have no doubt he has decided to let go. I can't blame him. How can I? Besides, now more then ever how can I awake and intrude into their relationship? Harry will soon learn that Sirius is right. _

"Did you want to see me Madame Promfry?" Harry asked uncertainly. 

"Yes Harry. I was wondering why it was my wards and not you who informed me of Lupin's turn for the worst."

Harry pushed passed the nurse and entered the room, walking straight up to the man. He was surprised when his hand touched his Professor's to find it colder then he had yesterday.

"I thought I made you agree that if you were to visit him everyday, you'll report to me if he turns better or worst." Poppy continued. "Why didn't you. You know the importance of…"

"He was fine when I left yesterday."

"Then you have no idea why he's gotten worst?"

"I…I.." Harry thought a bit before it clicked. "Sirius, I'll kill him!"

"Pardon me, but what does Black have to…" Poppy too cut herself off with an 'Oh' as she remembered what Ron and Hermione who had been present in another room at the time had told everyone of what had happened. 

"I'll have a chat with Black." She said giving Harry a sympathetic look. "But that doesn't mean he's completely wrong."

"I still stand by my beliefs." Harry retorted firmly. Poppy said no more as she exited the room, leaving the two to themselves. 

"Remus," Harry began tentatively, the first time unsure of what to say to the older man. He took in a deep breath and then decided to speak directly from his heart. He knew that if Remus' reaction to Sirius outburst was anything to go by, he had to be very careful in what he said and did next.

"When I first came out of the coma, I was very withdrawn. It was Sirius' idea to talk to you, even if you didn't respond. Both talking with you and with the help of Sirius I slowly began healing. It is true that Sirius is a huge part of my life, but that's only that, a part of it. You make up the other part. When I said that I need you here, I meant it."

Harry stopped to think of what else to say. 

"You've missed so much of my life. I've learned so much and I've matured greatly. One day when you wake, you'll regret it, but it'll be okay, because you are awake. That's all I want. Forget about what everyone says, forget about what Sirius wants. For once let me be selfish. Damn it, I still have promises to keep. I still have to impress you. You said we were a family, the three of us. Remus…"

"And I'll personally murder you myself if you don't let my Godson be selfish." Sirius' voice came directly behind Harry, causing the younger man to jump. "You owe him that much for being away so long."

Harry turned and stared tearfully at Sirius. Sirius ignored his Godson. 

"Forgive me Remus, I was wrong." Again Sirius paused. "Harry is my pup the way he's your cub." Here Sirius glanced at Harry and the latter turned away with a guilty expression. "More so yours then mine. I won't say Padfoot would relinquish all control, but I'll be damned if Moony gave up without a fight."

Sirius then took something out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry took one look at it before taking it without a word. He reached out and placed it on Remus' bedside table.

"Graduation wouldn't be the same without you. I hope you can make it."

* * *

_Harry needs me. Sirius needs me. They need me. They really do. I've always known Harry does, but now even Sirius. Sirius really was being serious. Maybe I should go back to them. Maybe I was wrong to think that they didn't need me. _

Out of all the days to be disappointed, he couldn't have picked a happier day then this one. Harry was surrounded by his peers, his family and friends, yet he was disappointed. On this very day of great importance, the one person he had hopped to see, was again missing. Graduation was half way through, all that was needed to complete it was to receive his diploma and give a short thank you speech when he did. 

"Parkinson, Pansy" Horace Slughorn who had replaced Snape, since 3rd year called out the name of his student. Harry watched absent mindedly as Pansy stood, walked to the front, and began to give her speech. He wasn't listening. All he did was stare at Sirius and the Weasleys as he ran through his own speech. In the short time frame he was allotted to speak, he would have to thank many people. Glancing down at his fingers he began to count.

"Potter, Harry James" McGonagall called out, startling him. Hastily he jumped onto his feet, knocking his chair down in the process. This caused howls of laughter and snickering across the room. As he straightened up his chair, he felt a pair of eyes staring intently at him. Turning to the source, he saw a bright white light flash before him before he heard the click of a camera. When he realized who the man behind the camera was, the shock look on his face turned into elastic joy. The man who was standing at the back of the room, slowly pushed himself through the crowd, both his eyes and mouth were laughing as he mercilessly took pictures. 

"Mr. Potter?" McGonagall's voice had turned stern. He was sure she hadn't noticed who he saw, or she would have allowed the moment of stunned shock. As quickly as possibly, while keeping an eye on the approaching man, Harry made his way to the front. 

"Tonight is the happiest night of my life. Sirius, the Weasleys, Hermione, Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, my friends and supports, I'll like to take this chance to thank each and everyone of you. I wouldn't be standing up here today without your constant support." Harry paused, this time turning his attention to the new comer. "Remus I'll like to thank you personally for everything. You are the first person who sacrificed everything to give me everything. I can never show enough of my appreciation."

"Go on then Emeralds, impress me." Remus Lupin who was now standing next to Sirius caused the latter man to jump into the air when he spoke. Sirius immediately turned to lo to ok at his friend only to have snapshots taken by his laughing companion. 

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN!" Sirius bellowed both happy and angry at the same time. He was going to pounce on the man, only to have Remus flea from him. The two forgetting that they were adults began to act as chase each other. From above, Harry watched with a smile tugging on his face. 

"If you would all excuse me, I believe I have some matters to attend to." Harry said softly. He glanced at the Headmaster who's eyes told him it was okay for him to leave early. Giving one last nod to Dumbledore, Harry dashed off to find his guardians. 

* * *

Complete! This is the last chapter of Misconceptions. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. 


End file.
